Seeking Happiness (Percy Jackson)
by bookwormbeauty11
Summary: Happily ever after comes at the end of the book, and our stories just begun.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

I tried not to giggle as Percy ran his hand down my thigh under the table. We were eating dinner with our friends on the Argo II. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves unaware of constant playful teasing happening beneath the surface of the table.

I had to bite my lip, only when his hand started at the hem of my shirt did I elbow him in his side. He laughed and moved his arm and draped it over my shoulder. He rested his forehead on my temple and whispered, "Wait five minutes after I leave and then meet me in my room." I turned to look at him, I was about to say no, but I got caught in his sea green eyes. He gave me his mischievous grin and kissed me the tip of my nose. "hey guys I'm still a little waterlogged from earlier, I think I'm going to head to bed early." A chorus of goodnight's followed him as he got up and left, winking at me right before the door shut behind him.

I could feel the anxiety begin to take hold of me. being the daughter of Athena I tended to over think everything. Every decision was a product of a lot of careful thinking. Did i really want to lose my virginity tonight? To the sea gods son, my mother would never approve. I don't know why I care about what my mom would think, shes never been a motherly figure. I could feel myself begin to give into my natural state and begin to analyze every angle.

I know I love Percy. I've been to the pits of hell with that boy and back. I couldn't imagine doing it with any other person, ever. Well I guess that wasn't exactly true. There would have been a time when I would have told myself a certain blonde boy would have been deserving, I couldn't even bring myself to think his name.

Percy back to Percy. I love him, he loves me. Oh my gods I'm going to do this. Tonight. "Annabeth? You alright? you look like you're going to be sick." Hazel was looking at me with concern. "Yeah, I don't know I was just thinking i felt a little off." Leo laughed, "A little ? After what you and Percy have been through we should be happy you're only a little off." Jason smacked him on the back of the head, "I thought we said we weren't going to bring that up…. ever." I stood up to leave, "Honestly guys its okay, I'm just going to go to bed" I timidly stood up and left the room.

My legs began to shake as I got closer to Percy's room. I paused right outside with my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath right as Percy opened the door. He was fresh out of the shower I could tell because a few drops of water fell from black hair. water seemed to be the only thing besides me that could keep him calm these days. he was always with me or in the water.

A drop of water fell and landed on his nose, it continued to fall down his face, his neck. I followed it as it ran down his bare chest covered in scars from his many battles, proof that he had fought and he had survived. He had a lean muscular body, even more pronounced now that he had become a young man and started working out more.

Percy's hand cupped my cheek and our eyes met. A clash of stormy grey and sea green. This was really about to happen. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. First gently but as the passion grew, the more harder it got. The door closed behind me and he pushed me against it. He stopped breathing heavy he put his forehead on mine as his hands with the softest touch lifted my shirt above my head. He kissed me as his fingers found the hook of my bra. As my bra fell to floor he picked me up started to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waste and wove my fingers into his hair.

He spun around and gently placed me onto the bed. He kissed so lightly I almost didn't feel it. He started at my breasts and slowly went down, down, down. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a chill went down my spine. When he got to my shorts he used his teeth the pull them off. I silently thanked the gods i had shaved this morning, along with the fact i had no clean underwear so I had to go without today. That made it a lot easier for Percy. When he had successfully gotten my shorts off he gave me that smile again then it happened.

I didn't even know how he knew how to do all this, I'm assuming porn because I've been right next to him for years, I would have known if he had been having sex. He stopped and came back up to look at me. "Are you ready?" I blushed and took a deep breath, "yes, I'm ready." "You sure?" I didn't even hesitate, "Yes." He nodded then he did it. He thrust into me. He was very gentle, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I was scared the others would hear us. He thrust deeper and deeper, harder and harder. It was a bit painful at first, but then it was amazing. It felt so good. I began to move with him, thrusting in unison.

Unfortunately due to our lack of experience we were finished pretty soon. But we were happy with ourselves. We giggled totally bringing us back to Earth. We spooned together until we fell asleep.

I shot up in a cold sweat, still naked with Percy arm tightly wrapped around me. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I looked over and it looked like Percy wasn't sleeping any better, his face was pinched into an uncomfortable looking scowl. It wasn't unusual for us to have nightmares.

Take tonight for example, it was so vivid, I was leaning over Percy's unconscious body in Tartarus. When we fell he held me tight and took most of the blow as we hit the bottom. Blood flowing from one of his ears I cried and panicked then a Deep voice laughed. Percy needed water, If I could get him to water he would get better. I didn't want to leave him though. So I picked him up and carried him around piggy back style.

I dragged him for what felt like miles until I found water. It was no more than a puddle, but it would have to do. I stuck his hand in it and waited. I curled up into his body and prayed. I prayed to all the gods, either bring him back or take me now.

As I laid there next to him now it brought me back to then. I kissed him on the forehead, and watched his face slowly relax. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head and slowly our breathing, the rhythm of our heart beats slowly became one. And we were safe, we…. we were happy.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Annabeth and I had sex last night, it was the first time for me, and I'm assuming her first time as well. I woke up this morning rested and happy, which is rare. I had the same nightmare I always had but it was brief, and the more I had it the more guilty I felt. But it still didn't dampen my mood. But with every passing night the guilt grew, and the fear dwindled.

I was running, from what I don't know other than it had a deep loud voice. It laughed as I tripped over something. As soon as my body hit the ground pain shot through the entire surface of my body. I looked to see what tripped me. I saw blonde hair. My heart grew cold, I knew that blonde hair. I crawled over to the body and looked into those eyes. Those still eyes, the eyes I knew so well. But it couldn't be, I went to feel for a pulse with tears in my eyes. "Percy?!" Annabeth's voice sounded in the distance. "Percy ! Help!" I used every ounce of strength I had to get up. To go to her. Taking one last look at Luke's body, when those eyes that I thought were empty blinked. Then I ran for it.

Annabeth's head was resting on my chest, breathing heavy. She looked so innocent and peaceful. I never wanted to move her, I didn't want to shatter this moment. But unfortunately… my arm was falling asleep. I sat for a while thinking back to the nightmare. I never told her about what happened that night. I assumed it was some kind of trick. Just one more demented trick to clutter our heads.. to slow us down.

I brushed her golden hair out of her face, and gently shook her shoulder. She didn't budge, still sound asleep. I knew it was wrong but I just had too. I licked my finger and gave my girlfriend a wet willy. She jumped and fell out of bed. "PERCY!" i couldn't stop laughing. "I… I'm…. I'm sorry but I had too!" I continued to laugh even when she jumped on top of me straddling me play punching me in the shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain I'm going to get you for that !" I grabbed her fist right before it hit me and sat up, leaving my face inches from hers. "Babe, its hard to take you serious when you're naked." She blushed, and damn it was cute. "Percy…. I think you're uh… getting a little excited…"  
>Oh gosh now its my turn to blush, wait no I'm a man now, men don't blush. Do they? "Am I supposed to say sorry? Because I'm pretty sure that just means I find you attractive." Okay great save Jackson.<p>

"Well as long as I'm the only one that you find attractive than we should be fine." It was 7 in the morning. Everyone usually met for breakfast around 8. It looked like Annabeth was thinking about the same thing, "So. We have an hour?" I chuckled, "I was thinking about a good long shower…" I picked her up and headed to the bathroom, "nothing could be more perfect."


	3. Chapter 3 Piper

We were all sitting around the table, the boys were digging into their breakfast. Jason was sitting next to me enjoying his waffles. He took a bite way to big and syrup started to drip down his chin. I laughed and grabbed a napkin, "That's real cute Jason." He looked at me, his brilliant blue eyes twinkled.

"Oh I'm cute, am I ?" Then he went in for a kiss and smeared syrup all over my cheek. I swatted at his shoulder , "Oh my gosh Jason, you got syrup all over me !" Leo looked up from his breakfast, "Sounds kinky." He wagged his eyebrows at us before going back to his breakfast. Jason blushed, "Leo can you not?"

"Sorry man, just trying to break the silence. Its really quiet this morning." He stretched out his arm and pilled up his plate with sausage and bacon.

I leaned into Jason's side, and he instinctively wrapped his arm around me. Conversation began to pick up and the tension slowly released from his shoulders. Jason always had this sense of leadership. To most people he might come across as stiff. But I know better, I know how goofy he gets when he tries to act romantic, how sweet he is, even how funny he can be when he lets his guard down.

I laced my fingers through his and kissed his cheek. I was starting to worry about Percy and Annabeth. They went to bed before everyone, and yet they're not a breakfast yet. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, I wasn't totally clueless as to what activities they may or may not be partaking in. But I still would have thought they would have been here by now.

Just as I was about to voice my opinion to Jason they walked in, together as always. They were inseparable. Not that I blame them, if I had been though what they had, I would never let go of Jason's hand. I subconsciously leaned in closer to him, and he responded by squeezing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"Good morning everybody." Percy seemed to walk with just a bit of pep in his step. He took the seat on the other side of Jason. They chatted for a bit, Percy was one of the only other demigods that Jason respected as an equal. They tended to argue over the little things, but I could see them growing into really good friends.

As they talked I thought about last night, about the big step we almost took. I thought he would have been mad at me, but Jason really was sweeter then I would have given him credit for. After everyone had gone to bed he had sneaked over to my room.

I was in my usual pajamas, one of Jason's t-shirts and boy short cut underwear. I was laying on my side when he walked in, he quickly pulled off his jeans and his purple shirt and crawled into bed next to me. This wouldn't be the first time we've slept together, and by sleep together I mean literally just sleep in the same bed. But last night wasn't the usual cuddling we usually did.

He pulled me tight to him, at first I just thought we were going to spoon, but then he started to kiss my neck. Then his hand went up my thigh, paused at the hem of my shirt, but then boldly continued. He cupped my breast as he kept working on that hickey I was sure I was going to have in the morning. He picked me up and set me in his lap straddling him and started kissing me. Weaving his fingers through my hair.

We were getting pretty heated, a voice in the back of my head kept saying this was normal, teenagers were supposed to do stuff like this. I had a suspicion that was just the lustful Aphrodite in me, because every other part of me was yelling stop.

When he went for my underwear I grabbed his wrist and hesitantly pulled my lips from his. "I'm sorry, I just cant. Not now, I'm not ready." I couldn't look him in the eye, so he cupped my cheek, "Don't worry about it, hey I mean it look at me." I looked up and he had just a hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "I love you no matter what." I could still hear the words, "_I love you"_ I couldn't think about it without getting butterflies.

I didn't even realize they were done talking until Jason took my hand shattering my thought of the previous night and lead me out of the top deck. He stopped at a pile of pillows, "I thought we could cloud watch." I smiled, "You are the son of the sky god after all."

We sat down facing each other. "So what were you and Percy talking about?" He didn't look me in the eye, "Honestly... Strategy." I didn't like the tone of his voice, "Strategy? For what?" He looked up, straight into my eyes, " For battle... We're going to be attacked tonight."


	4. Chapter 4 Jason

I sat on a pile of pillows and watched her… watched her pace, watched her panic, watched her stare into that dagger of hers. She tried to glimpse the future, what was coming tonight. Of course even if she knew what was coming I would never let her fight. Percy and I had our plan, Put the girls below deck, maybe even lock them in if we have too. We know what's coming, and there's no way we're going to let them get hurt.

I finally had enough of the pacing, I walked over to her and took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Look all of this worrying isn't going to help anyone. We're all going to meet below deck and figure out what the plan is." She nodded her head and squeezed my hand. I felt really bad tricking her like this. But I'm a leader, I do what's best for the people I love whether they understand it or not.

I lead her to Annabeth's room, the designated "_holding cell_" for the night. We were the last ones in there, everyone grouped together hushing reassurances. Then there was Leo, tinkering in the corner keeping to himself. I sat down in the only remaining chair and pulled Piper into my lap. "Look Piper, whatever happens next, just remember I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." She went to respond but I just pressed a finger to her lips. I nodded to Percy, giving him the signal.

He nodded back, letting go of Annabeth's hand. "So as you know, we called everyone here to… uh… _discus_… our battle plans." He walked over to the door of the cabin and the rest of the guys followed. Annabeth gave us a curious look, "Percy… What's the Plan?" He gave her a pained look, "This is the plan."

We all ambushed out the door. Percy started barking orders. "Leo guard the door, remember what we talked about! No one in, and no one out, under any circumstances! Frank go scout, turn into whatever you want but you make sure you report back to me or Jason when you know anything. Jason… Do your thing." I winked and flew out into the air.I had to keep reminding myself that Percy was my equal. It usually would rub me the wrong way when he would try and undermine my authority. But tonight, what's coming… it's coming for him. Tonight is his battle, it's his enemy, but there's no way I'm going to let him fight it alone.

From my bird's eye view I could see him on the main deck, concentrating on the water no doubt. There was one time before when we made a pretty wicked storm together, if it came to it we knew we had that in our back pocket. I wouldn't mind just starting out with that, but Percy insisted that he needed to at least try to win this one on his own.

It was starting to get a little tiresome and boring, just flying in circles looking for any sign of attack. I was starting to descend back to the boat when a chill shot down my spine. Something was wrong, I don't know how I know, I just do.

As soon as my feet hit the deck Frank and Percy rushed towards me. Percy eyes were crazy the way they always were before a fight, due to lack of discipline if you ask me. But that's not all that important right now. "Jason, he's almost here! Frank saw his ship about half a mile west of here." I took a deep breath, there was no doubt in my mind we could win this fight. The only liability would be Percy's biggest weakness. I sent a quick prayer to the gods to send him strength, "Alright, I guess now we wait."

We stood back with all three of our backs to each other. Within minutes I saw the nose of the ship nudging its way through the light fog. Percy warned me that the ship had some pretty magical qualities, like for one wherever it goes heavy fog follows. Seems pretty cowardly if you ask me, hiding in the fog. They didn't make any move to attack, they simply pulled up beside us.  
>"Jason, Frank, whatever happens he's mine. Don't interfere unless I tell you to." He's so stubborn, "Yeah, whatever you say man. "<p>

A plank came through the fog and hit the deck with a loud thwack. We all jumped at the sound, he laughed as he immerged on our side of the plank. I assumed he would be a lot bigger, but according Percy he was pretty dangerous.

"Percy! How long has it been? You know since you killed me?" Percy's nostrils flared, "Luke, this isn't you. You know I didn't kill you, it wasn't my fault!" The man seemed to think that was funny, "Oh? And how about when you left me in Tartarus? You knew I was alive, yet you left me there. I doubt you even told Annabeth." Whatever he saw on Percy's face must have been confirmation, "What, don't tell me you're scared a little competition Jackson? Scared Annabeth may prefer me over you?" Percy drew riptide, "I'm not scared, not of you Luke?" Luke drew his own sword back biter, "Oh but you are scared Jackson, you're scared of losing her. Don't worry after tonight you won't have to worry about it. I'll kill you and she'll be mine…"

Percy lunged at him, and a song of clashing swords began. Luke definitely had an upper hand when it came to combat but not by much. I wanted to help so bad but Percy told me not to. It would be so easy just to send a little breeze slowly pushing towards the edge. If Percy could just get him into the water.

Just then eight hellhounds stepped around them, encircling them baring their teeth at me and Frank. "What you didn't think I'd let you get near the water did you? I'm not that stupid, and plus you have brought friends, I thought it only appropriate that I bring my own." The scar on his face twitched near his eye as he lunged at Percy and the song resumed.

I looked around but I couldn't find Frank, but then I counted and realized there were now nine hell hounds. One of them must be Frank. I drew my gladius and started at the first hell hound. They were strong and quick. Some I slew by sword others by storm. But by the time it was almost over I was bloody and on my knees trying to catch my breath. Frank was working on the last one, when I heard him cry out.

It was definitely Percy, and it definitely wasn't a good sign.

Percy was on his hands and knees blood flowing from numerous wounds, the worst one right above his eyebrow flowing over his scalp. His black hair matted with sweat and blood. I tried to help but I literally couldn't move I was literally drained, I was beginning to pass out.

Tears were in Percy's eyes "Luke, you got to be in there somewhere. The REAL you. Come on man !" Luke just chuckled, "This is me Percy. It's ironic really, you could have saved me. But you ran to save Annabeth instead. Well now I'm going to kill you both..." Luke raised his sword above his head and I watched helplessly as the sword came down.


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth

I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong. I'm the daughter of Athena I can get us out of this. I just needed to relax, and do what I do best, I need to think. I have no clue what's going on up there, but I cant lose Percy, I can never be separated from him again.

I used that as my motivation as I began to think out loud. "Alright we know Leo's guarding the door which probably means there's a pretty good chance we're never going to pick that lock. So if we cant get out that means..." I suddenly knew what we had to do.

"Hazel, You're going to get us out of here." She gave me a perplexed look, "What? How?" I walked over to her, "Do you still have those blackouts?" She shook her head still looking confused, "No not for a while now, why?" I pulled her close and whispered in her ear making sure Piper couldn't hear us, "Okay here's what I'm thinking. You're going to pretend to have a blackout. Leo... well we all know Leo has a soft spot for you, so he'll have to come in to make sure you're okay. At which point I'll make my escape."

This plan had to work, it was the only thing we had, if it didn't work we were screwed because he would know what we were up to. I mouthed to Hazel, "One...Two...THREE!" She pretended to faint making a very convincing and painful sounding noise. Piper ran to her side, bless her heart she didn't know it was fake, "Oh My Gosh! Hazel are you okay? Hazel? LEO! HELP! Hazel's having another blackout! LEO!"

For a moment I didn't think he was going to come in. Right as I lost hope the door swung open. "Sorry the lock took forever. The guy who made this is a genius." I rolled my eyes and slowly crept towards the door. As he and Piper panicked over hazel I ran through the door and up the stairs.

There was blood everywhere, Jason was on his hands and knees reaching out to... No...this isn't happening. Percy was sprawled out on the deck, riptide out of reach and Luke was standing over him. "Luke..." It came out barley audible and nobody heard me. His sword back biter was raised above his head. It was about to come down, down on Percy's neck. I was frozen, the tears flooded out, and I couldn't stop them. The sword was coming down, There was no time for me to stop him, I was about to lose Percy.

Right as I thought all hope was lost, the sword seconds away from taking my love away from me forever. Percy rolled over to his back, stretched out his hand, and a wave came crashing over the side. It wasn't enough to stop Luke but it was enough to make him miss. His sword came down on Percy's shoulder. Percy grabbed Luke's ankle and pulled him down, he rolled on top of him. He put his knees on Luke's shoulders pinning him to the floor.

Percy screamed out in pain as he grabbed the sword and pulled it from his shoulder and tossed it out of Luke's reach. Luke laughed, "I always knew you were weak Jackson. You couldn't kill me then and you cant kill me now!" Percy punched him in the jaw, "You were being controlled before ! And you're being controlled now!"

"None of that matters now! I needed you in Tartarus. You _left_ me there Percy! You knew I was alive and you left me!" Percy's eyes started to water, "I'm sorry! I was scared, okay is that what you want to hear?! Something took Annabeth, I felt hopeless, I thought I failed her. That's the only thing that scares me. I'm scared that at any moment something could happen to her and I wont be able to do anything about it. No, I didn't tell her I found you, because I was scared what it would do to her. It took her months to get over your death, and it pained me to watch her hurt like that. I _was_ scared Luke... But I'm not anymore."

My heart was pounding, I never knew about any of this. I wanted to kiss him and punch him at the same time. Percy stood up and kicked Luke in the head, knocking him out. His shoulders slumped as all the tension released. His shirt was soaked with blood, he turned towards me, his face was pale, the wound in his shoulder pooling blood. Our eyes met.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here? You're not supposed... to be here." He fell to his knees, and I ran over to catch him before he completely fell. Tears were playing at the edges of my eyes, "You're so stupid, you know that? Stupid!" He chuckled, "That's why I have you... wise girl."

Then his eyes closed. And like he always does, without fail he started to drool.


	6. Chapter 6 Percy

When I woke up the only thing I could think was... Ouch. I felt like I had been put through a meat grinder, leaving every inch of me mashed to bits. My head was swimming, with what I hope was just a bad dream. But due to amount of pain I'm in, I'm going to have to guess it was real.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was pretty dim in the room so it didn't take long for my eyes to adjust. Annabeth was laying next to me with her head on my good shoulder and her legs wrapped in mine. I thought about how funny it would be if I were to hide under the bed. So when she woke up she would freak out and wonder where I was. But that would be a little too mean, besides I couldn't even imagine trying to sit up let alone get out of bed.

The clock said it was three in the morning, so I decided it would be a good idea to go back to sleep until it was a more decent hour to be awake. As soon as my eyes closed I was there, back in Tartarus. It was the exact same dream I had before, I tripped over Luke, I went to check his pulse, Annabeth screamed, Luke opened his eyes, I ran. Something wasn't right though, like I wasn't remembering something. It was what he said to me yesterday, "I needed you in Tartarus. And you left me!" I mean by all means Luke shouldn't be evil anymore. He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos and save the world form chaos. That doesn't sound like an evil guy to me.

Come on think, what else happened down there. There's something I'm not remembering. I almost had it, I could feel it on the outskirts of my subconscious. But something pulled me from my dream, and that would be my girlfriend... kissing my neck...Oh gods.

"Well this is the best wake up call I've ever gotten." Was that my voice, dang I sound rough. She brushed the hair out of my eyes, "I love you're husky morning voice." She giggled and went to sit on my lap before getting right back up. "Uh Percy... you feeling a little rebellious?" She gave me a weird look, "Uh no why?" She just giggled, "Because apart you seems to be part of an uprising."

I quickly bunched the covers up over my junk, "What do you expect it's morning!" I was trying really hard not to blush, I mean I have had sex with this girl why I am so embarrassed over morning wood. She kissed me and whispered in my ear, "You know, I could take care of that for you." Oh gods, what do I say, play it cool, this is totally normal. "Yeah... that'd be nice." I mentally slapped myself because not only was that not sexy but my voice cracked... like an entire octave.

She laughed as someone knocked on the door, "Well as cute as that was, it looks like we got some company." She moved to sit by my side on the bed, nicely concealing my early bird. "Come in" I started to think of the nastiest monsters I've ever seen trying to get it to go down. Then I thought of Gabe... yup that was it, my emergency erection represent.

Literally everyone aboard the ship save Luke crammed into my room with an assortment of blue food, blueberry blue pancakes, blue muffins, blue eggs, you name it and chances are it was there. "You guys are the best, really!" Frank walked over and patted me on the back, "Well you did stop Luke from killing all of us, so I would say you deserve this."

I gave him a fake smile and craned my neck to look around the room for Jason. He must have known I was looking for him because the next thing I knew he was standing right next to me. At that point everyone including Annabeth was on the other side of the room putting their plates of food together.

I kept my tone casual as to not draw attention to our conversation, "Where's Luke?"  
>"He's in one of the holding cells. But I don't know man somethings not right." His eyes were full of genuine concern, "What, what is it, what's wrong?" "I don't feel comfortable talking about it here. It's best for you to see it for yourself. Do you think you can walk?"<p>

Without hesitation I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood next to him. "Lets go." Jason looked around "Alright follow me. Percy and I will be right back, just going to get more syrup for the pancakes." They all looked at us weird, but just rolled their eyes and shrugged their shoulders and went back to eating their breakfast.

I followed him down two flights of stairs, ignoring the ache in my joints. We got to the bottom and I felt a little easier considering we were technically below sea level. There was a row of about ten holding cells. Each cell had it's own lamp but only one was burning. I walked toward the light and was amazed at what I saw.

Luke was balled up in the corner... whispering to himself. I stepped closer to the bars, "Luke? Are you okay?" His head snapped up and slowly turned to look at me, "Why do you care, this is your fault, you did this to me." Then the weirdest thing happened, it looked like he got a massive headache, he clutched his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a deep moan, then picked his head up to look at me again but this time it looked like it pained him. His eyes were terrified, his expression hopeless, "Percy... Help.. Me." 


	7. Chapter 7 Luke

I was beating on the walls of my own mind, do you know what that feels like. Yelling and pushing but your body just sits there while someone else handles the controls. Percy would be my only hope. When he found me in Tartarus I knew he could, he would be the one to free me from my own prison.

He's here now looking at me like I'm a sad little broken animal locked in a cage. "Luke? Are you Okay?" I needed to answer him, I needed to control my own body. I struggled and I fought and I could feel him leaking out of my head. "Percy...Help...Me."

I am free, for now but there's no telling how long this will last.

"Percy, listen I don't know how long I can hold him off so I'm going to make this quick." He grabbed the cell bars, "Who Luke, who's controlling you?" I could feel him snaking his way back into my head, his fingers gripping my self control.

"It's Tartarus! He's not just a prison, he's also a deity! He whispered to you Percy, I know he did. When you were down there, he knows who you are, he knows what you are capable of and he wants you! He tried to tempt you in the pit but you wouldn't give in! You're the one that got away, he wants you Percy... he..."

Oh gods no, no I've lost control again. LET ME GO TARTARUS! I could hear that deep cold voice again, laughing sending chills up my spine. Percy shook the bars, "LUKE!" I began to laugh, but it wasn't me.

"Yes Perseus, I did whisper to you. I whispered to you every night, my voice haunted your every nightmare. But you were a determined little thing. Not so easily wavered. It seems you only cared about one thing and one thing only. Your little girlfriend. She was just enough motivation to keep you in control of yourself. You see your little friend Luke here wasn't that lucky. He was alone, he was scared and he was just way too easy."

I was screaming on the inside, I just wanted him out of me, I almost wished Percy would just kill me now with riptide. But he wont, I know Percy, his biggest weakness is loyalty,he's not going to give up on me.

His face was twisted into this menacing scowl, I had never seen him look like that before. "Let him go or I swear I'll.." Tartarus cut him off, "You'll what, kill me, feel free. I'll just drag little Lucas here back with me down to the pit. I'm your worst nightmare kid, I am literally your nightmare in the flesh. I know what you're scared of, I know all your dirty little secrets. I know things about you, you don't even know yet."

Percy totally ignored him, "Don't worry Luke, we're going to fix this, I promise. I know you can hear me, if its the last thing I do, I'm going to find a way to save you." Tartarus howled with laughter, "Good luck with that boy. He's my little puppet to play with! And soon you will join the collection."

The porthole window cracked a little bit, as Percy's temper grew the water threatening to flood in. But he composed himself before it broke. He looked at the blonde kid, "We need to contact your sister, she's going to want to know about this." He raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would Thalia care this?"

Did he say Thalia? Thalia is his sister? That means he's a son of Zeus. Thalia... I had pushed her from my thoughts so many times because I knew it could never be. But just the sound of her name brought me strength, just the thought of her smile brought me hope.

If Annabeth was Percy's salvation from evil, then I guess Thalia would have to be mine.


	8. Chapter 8 Thalia

I've been sitting here on the edge of this cliff staring at camp halfblood. A week ago I got an Iris message from my little brother and Percy. They were incredibly vague other then the fact I needed to meet them at camp halfblood as soon as I could. Right before the connection cut off I heard one name. A name whispered, I was not meant to hear the name that sent chills down my spine...Luke.

Honesty, I've been here for three days but I've been too terrified to go down. I was here when they arrived, when they dragged him in bound and gagged. I couldn't stop the tears, they spilled out over my cheeks. He was dead, Luke _died,_ that was a fact.

I loved Luke from the moment I met him. He was the protective male figure in my life that I craved growing up. He was there for me when no one else was, he was my closest friend, and if I had it my way future husband.

It hit me hard when he died, Annabeth thought she had it bad, but I was a wreck! I didn't eat or sleep. I just sat there remembering all the good times I had with him, all the adventures I went on. I would beat myself up, I would tell myself that if I was a better fighter this would never had happened.

If I was a better fighter I would have never been turned into a fucking tree, then I would have been there for him and none of this would have happened. This was the sole reason I decided to join Artemis' hunters. I figured no boys, and always learning new fighting techniques.

Now I see them drag in the supposedly dead boy who has haunted my _life,_ into camp. He was very much alive, and his grasp on my heart and not weakened a bit. I could feel it pumping harder just thinking about him like his hand was the one squeezing my heart.

None of it made sense, even if by some miracle he was alive, he shouldn't be treated like this. Him being tied up suggests that he's evil, but his last dying action was killing himself so Kronos wouldn't rise to power. My head was spinning, so many questions so little answers. The last thing I would have said about me, is that I was a coward. It's time for me to confront my demons.

I took a deep breathe and descended to the camp below. I was almost to cabin 1. The home I never chose to know. I got to the door when I heard him. He must have known I was here, he was waiting for me. "Lurking in the shadows are we?" I turned around expecting to find Jason or Percy. Not Hades kid Nico. "Well that's pretty much all I do these days."

He walked past me into cabin one, it was really creepy how he had this way of almost dissolving into the darkness. I wasn't completely thrilled about following him inside. "Hey Nico... Do you think you could turn on a light or something?" His voice whispered out of the solid black, "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark...? Oh Alright, I got it hold on..." A faint glow illuminated a corner of the room. "Better now?"

A small candle burned in the corner by the statue of Zeus. "Much." I walked over to where he was sitting, "So what's the deal? What's going on with Luke?" He looked at me weird, "Why do you assume I know? What just because my dads God of the underworld?" Now it was my turn to look at him weird, "Are you telling me that a demigod, a very important demigod has returned from the dead, and you Nico son of Hades knows nothing about it?"

He just shook his head, "I honestly don't. I'm as confused as you are, and I don't like it. I tend to know the majority of what goes on underground. But this, I can't explain, that's why I'm here. I want answers." I rolled my eyes, "Don't we all."

He glared into the flame of the candle, "But one thing I do know, is he didn't get out on his own. That kid was on lock down. He had outside help, most likely possessed by something powerful. You know piggybacking him, using his body as a tool."

"Yeah, it's Tartarus..."

Okay I am so done with the random voices in the dark! "Who the hell is in my cabin?!" Whoever it was he was laughing.

"Well considering we basically have the same dad it's kind of my cabin too." It took me a second to tell my heart to stop beating so heart, and calm down. "Shit Jason, I totally forgot you would be here. Its good to see you bro... or rather hear you I cant really see."

He stepped into the candle light, "Its nice to see you, I didn't expect you'd come for a couple more days." Then he turned to Nico, "And I didn't expect to see you at all, but no matter you will be extremely helpful. Now lets go Percy's waiting for you guys in his cabin."

"Wait I thought you said you weren't expecting us?" He sighed, "Oh I didn't expect you... but Percy did. "


	9. Chapter 9 Luke

Even when I slept I couldn't escape Tartarus. He never slept, always plaguing my head with nightmares and unspeakable pain. It was a blessing to wake up, but then my heart always grew ice cold when I remembered the nightmare didn't end when I woke.

I have been chained in the basement of the big house for about a week, I don't know maybe more. Keeping track of time hasn't really been a priority of mine lately. Days would pass without so much as a word from the others. They couldn't bare to look at me, and I mean who could blame them. I was dead for a couple years, rotting in hell. I endured day after day, night after night of torment. He followed me everywhere I went, whispering. Telling me to accept him, to let him, let him use my body to walk among the mortals.

Every time I would refuse, he would unleash some new torture. I knew it was never going to end, until one day I gave up. I let him have me, and that's when the _true_ nightmare began.

Today started like it usually did. I woke up and there was food and water already put within reach. My wrists had been washed to prevent the shackles from giving me a rash. I may be their hostage, but I'm not their prisoner. Tartarus has been pretty dormant lately, not particularly interested in sitting here tied up. He still whispers though. I was getting pretty good at ignoring him. He's basically nothing but negative energy, and the more positive I got, the less I could hear him. Of course it wasn't a sure fire way to get rid of him, but it still gave me some privacy from time to time.

Based on the lack of light coming in from the window I would assume it was almost dusk. I walked over to the table about five yards away. It was as far as the chains would let me go, and in five yards the other direction was toilet. I grabbed the tray of food and brought it back to my cot.

I was just about to sink my teeth into an apple when I could hear someone walking down the stairs. That's weird no one usually came at this time. They were usually very routine, thanks to Jupiter's kid and his strict prisoner of war schedule. I wondered who it was going to be, Percy, or maybe even Annabeth, at this point I didn't care, I just wanted to interact with some other humans... well half humans.

But then she came down. My pulse quickened my heart beating so hard like it was trying to jump out of my chest and run to her. Because that's where it belongs... with her. "Thalia?" I had to clear my throat, lack of use had mad me very horse.

She stopped right before she got to the table, right of the range of my chains. "I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe you're alive." I stood and slowly walked over to the table, "I know what you must be thinking, but I promise you I'm not evil. Maybe what's inside of me is, but I'm not. I'm the Luke you always knew."

A single tear barley made it out of her eyes before she immediately wiped it away. "Don't say that, you _cant_ say that! You're not the same! The Luke I knew before didn't have an evil deity for a puppet master!" The tears really started to spill now, my heart was breaking just looking at her.

"What you think this isn't the most painful thing I've ever had to do. I was brainwashed by Kronos and almost ended the civilized world. I suffered in Tartarus, tortured to the point of breaking. I've literally been living a nightmare for years... But none of it was as bad as standing here looking at you, just out of my reach, knowing I can't hold you. Knowing you wont take those few extra steps that'll put you into my arms. Why? Because you're afraid of me. In your eyes I'm a ticking evil time bomb."

Her eyes looked straight into mine, straight into my very being. Then she took one step, then another and before it she was inches away from me. She put her hand on my cheek, "Luke, seeing the one you love in so much pain... that's the worst pain a person can go through."

Before I could stop myself I crushed my lips to hers. I thought she would stop me but she didn't. We slowly walked backwards, our lips never parting. I felt my calves hit the edge of my cot. I picked her up and spun her around lying her down. I pulled back panting, "I love you Thalia." She nodded, "I know... I love you too." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her. I grabbed her by the waist, I could feel her bare skin under my callused fingers. Slowly I drug them up her body eventually finding her breasts.

She reached for my belt and I moaned, moving my lips to her neck. My pants came off along with her shorts. We both quickly took our own shirts.

I crashed back down on her with so much passion I was sure the whole camp would feel it. I entered her, and oh my gosh did it feel good. She winced a little before whispering in my ear, "Don't stop.." I continued with raw emotion. All my anger, all my tension, all my love. This girl was all I ever wanted.

Even after we were finished we remained there on my cot. Wrapped in blankets and spooning. I never wanted to go, I wanted to hold her for the remainder of my sorry life. If I was going to face the world I wanted her to be there holding my hand.

"It's getting dark, I really should go, the others will be looking for me soon." She got up and started to put her clothes back on. I stood up behind her, kissing her shoulder. "Please, promise me you'll come back." She turned got up on her tipy toes and kissed my cheek. "Now that you're mine, I'm never going to let you go.

She was fully clothed now and I was kissing her goodnight. I was about to let her go when I felt it. The ice cold chill that shot up my spine, and snaked its way into my head. I jerked my arms away from her. "Luke? What.."

I fell to the ground, "RUN! Get away from me ! Ahhhhh!" She tried to help me up, but I couldn't allow her anywhere near me, not when he was coming back. So i shoved her as hard as I could. It was the hardest thing I've ever done but she landed safely on the other side of the table.

Then he had me, I know he did because I tried to say sorry, but no words came. "Well aren't you a pretty one. You must be Thalia, daughter or Zeus. Luke thinks about you all the time. You know it's too bad you came here. You see the only thing that can save Luke is love. That's what saved Percy, and that's all that can save Luke. It's not Love itself that'll free him, but the passion it gives, the hope. It gives the host enough strength to resist and eventually cast me out."

Thalia bless her heart walked closer to me, "Why are you telling me this, why are you giving me to key to Luke's freedom?" He laughed, "Oh sweet naive Thalia. I have given you nothing. I'm simply telling you why you must die..." NO! He cant kill her! "I cant have the only thing that could possibly stand between me and victory live now can I.

The chains melted away, "You see I knew you would come, I've been waiting." She tried to run but he was quicker. He pushed her into a wall. She slumped against the floor. I was screaming inside, beating as hard as I could. But it did no good, he picked her up by the neck, slowly the life left her. Her eyes looked into mine, those sad dying eyes that only minutes earlier were loving and passionate.

I'm NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE! I concentrated, gave every ounce of energy I had. "LET HER GO!" My hand let go.

My stomach churned and my vision blurred. It felt like a fire was burning inside me. I couldn't breath, and then everything went dark.


	10. Chapter 10 Leo

I don't really know what's going on around here. But one thing is obvious, the ladies love this Luke guy. I mean Annabeth, who for as long as I've known her, has only had eyes for Percy, has been talking about him non-stop. Then Thalia shows up and throws herself at him, which did not make Jason happy one bit. It wasn't really a secret what happened down there. Piper knew the second she saw Thalia, that she had sex with Luke. Being the daughter of Aphrodite it might as well stamped on her forehead.

Of course she told Jason, and Jason threw a fit and picked a fight with Thalia, and well now.. the whole camp knows. The one thing no one did know, was what it meant for her status as hunter of Artemis. I mean sure those chicks were cool and all but I mean come on... no boys? That's just horrible, especially when there's some studs like me available. Now I'm not saying it's completely by choice, but I am saying if I wanted I could have a few of them.

If you ask me I hope she cant be a hunter anymore, that just means she can stay here with us, and honestly we could really use her. There's never any lack of disasters around here and a daughter of Zeus would really help us out.

I pondered this while tinkering with some gears, they were having another one of their meetings and I tended to keep my nose out of them. Lately they were always about Luke and I didn't really know him so it felt wrong for me to judge him, or have a say in what we do with his life.

As usual it was Jason and Frank versus Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. Piper, Hazel, and I were neutral. Percy slammed his hand on the table, "For the last time ! NO! We are NOT going to KILL him!" Jason's nostrils flared, "Look, I don't see why you're so attached to him. From what I've heard you don't have too many fond memories of him."

Percy closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Jason I understand why you would have no love for Luke, but he was once one of us. Yes he made a few bad choices, but in the end it he made the right one when it truly mattered. And are you forgetting that he inadvertently is the reason your sister is not a tree?"

It was silent for a while, then finally it happened, one side caved. Jason slowly nodded his head in regretful surrender. "I guess you're right. I am thankful she isn't a tree, but it doesn't change the fact that she is irrationally in love with him. So much so that she would break a sacred oath. I think we should keep them separated until we find a solution to our current situation."

Everyone was shocked that a decision had finally been made after several weeks. While everyone was talking among themselves, I took this opportunity to talk to Jason. "Look man, I know you don't particularly like the guy, but really? Killing him seems a bit extreme. I know you're a black and white kind of guy, but whether you like it or not this is a gray area. We don't know him like the others do, they seem to truly believe there's a good guy in there. Sure he may be rooming with an evil deity, but that's more reason to try and help him."

Jason's shoulders tensed up, "That 'good' guy almost killed Percy, he wanted to kill us all. Then he comes here and takes advantage of my sister and... and..." I cut him off, "Oh my gods man, you know that wasn't actually Luke on the boat, and he didn't take advantage of anyone. I mean sure they had sex, but I'm pretty sure that was done out of mutual love. You have to get over it, all of it."

I patted him on the shoulder and walked out. I was planning on walking through the woods to my secret workshop. It was a beautiful day outside, but that's not uncommon for a camp that never rained. Sometimes I wished it would rain, just to change the scenery up a bit.

I had just reached the outskirts of the woods when I noticed her sitting there. "Thalia? What are you doing over here? Wait... are you crying?" She just sat there leaning against a tree staring in the direction of the big house. I slowly squatted down next to her, "Oh, don't answer to quick now." She just turned her head to look at me, "Why are you here?" Well she was just jumping straight to the point now wasn't she.

"Well I thought you might need someone to talk to, you know an unbiased ear. I know you got a lot going on right now." It took a few minutes but then she began to spill, maybe a little to much, but I wasn't about to stop her. Now I wont go into to much detail, because believe me most of it I wish I didn't even know. But here's the gist of it.

She was totally in love with Luke, in fact it was killing her that she wasn't even aloud near the big house let alone in the basement. Then she went into some rather sexual details, then she went on and on about how that made her feel. Then she wrapped it all up with, "Well I guess Luke has screwed me in more then one way. First he screwed me in the basement, then he screwed me out of immortality. Yeah you heard me, I'm out, I'm no longer a virgin and I'm no longer a hunter. Lucky me."

If I told you I didn't laugh I would be lying. Yes I know it was totally inappropriate and not the right time. But oh gods, I just couldn't stop myself. When I looked over I was happy to see that so was she. I'm pretty sure I just made a new friend, and I had a pretty good feeling Jason wasn't going to like it.


	11. Chapter 11 Percy

I know I should be thrilled that Jason had finally caved on the Luke debate, but honestly, right now that was the last thing on my mind. Annabeth said she would come over to my cabin once everyone was asleep in her cabin. It had been a long time, way too long if you ask me since we slept together.

I felt a little ridiculous just sitting here in the dark waiting, I've never really been known for my patience. I began to over think everything. Like should I take off my clothes, or would that be weird? I would just compromise and strip to my underwear. Should there be music, should this be more romantic.

I shouldn't be this worked up about this, I mean this isn't the first time we've had sex. Sometimes I just don't know what I ever did to deserve the perfection of Annabeth. She really does bring out the best in me, she challenges me to be the best I can be. I don't know what I would do without her. People think I was stupid to fall into Tartarus with her, but there was no way she was ever leaving me again.

It had to be past midnight by now. If she wasn't here soon there was a good chance she wasn't coming. I pushed the thought away, she was coming she had to. Forget sex I just need to hold her, to sleep next to her. I don't care if it's considered "unmanly" I need her to sleep well at night.

I was about to abandon hope of her showing up. My eyelids had just begun to droop when two small hands ran there way down my bare chest. "Annabeth? What the... oh gods the cap. Please take it off so I can see you." She giggled that beautiful giggle before tugging the cap off,

Her blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders.. her bare shoulders. "Annabeth, are you naked?" She pulled the covers back and climbed in with me. "Yeah, that's why I wore the cap. Now lets see I believe this is a no clothing event. Mr. Jackson I see like always you have broken the rules." She winked at me, and oh gods what it did to me. This was my girlfriend, my beautiful, smart, perfect, and down right sexy girlfriend.

I kissed her, "Well lets see if we cant right my wrong shall we?" I rolled on top of her and she whispered in my ear as I kissed her neck. "Oh Percy... I don't plan on doing anything right tonight..." Her hands were on my hips, her fingers lightly slid inside my boxers pulling them down. Now we were nice and naked, my favorite.

I crushed my lips down on hers, I was going to make this the best night of her life.. I hope. I mean it was already one of mine and we hadn't even got to the good part yet. Being inside her was probably the best sensation humanly possible. It's like we become one person. Our love, our intensity, our passion, our hearts... all one.

I thrust into her and was rewarded with a very satisfactory moan. My lips rarely ever left hers. When they did it was to kiss her somewhere else while she caught her breath. Being the son of Poseidon I was pretty good at holding my breath. This time was so much better then the last time. The awkwardness had melted away and it was total comfort and trust. Don't get me wrong your first is always going to be special. But damn this felt to good. And to think we have a lifetime to keep doing this, to keep exploring, to keep loving each other. There's no doubt in my mind that I'm going to be with her for a lifetime, and then some if were lucky.

I met this girl when I was twelve, and she kicked my ass, in almost every way possible. But now... now I'm showing her who's boss. And by the sound of it, she is enjoying every last second of it.

So uh yeah we had sex and then we did it again. And then we took about a twenty minute break. Then I decided to get a little adventurous. "Percy... you sure, I mean this is like a huge step?" I smiled, "Oh I'm sure now spread your legs." I started to go down on her. It was nothing like I imagined it would be. I hope she liked it, because it was just awkward for me. The hole time I was hoping I was doing it right, but hey that's the story of my whole sexual life.

Then she returned the favor, and I guess to say I liked it would be an understatement. Its hard to believe this is the same girl who only a few weeks ago was nervous to get undressed in front of me. Now she's as confident as ever. If I didn't know better I would have said she did some research, learned some new moves. But that would mean that she watched porn, and although she is the daughter of Athena, I found that extremely unlikely.

It was probably around three or four in the morning. Annabeth was passed out with her head on my shoulder. I gently rubbed my thumb across her cheek. I'm going to marry this girl, we're going to have a family. I'm going to give her a home, and I'm never going to let anything hurt her ever again. I swore on the river styx, and I have no intention of ever going back on my word.

Because we were back at camp we no longer had the luxury of just sleeping in each others beds. Camp Halfblood had rules against that sort of thing. So I reluctantly woke her up, a little more gently this time, no wet willies.

She yawned and stretched, "What time is it?" I picked her up and walked over to my closet, "A little after three you've only been asleep for about twenty minutes. I'm going to bring you back to your cabin. But first off, lets get you some clothes. Sorry I don't really have anything in your size."

I put one of my many random school hoodies on her, then gave her a pair of boxers. She still hadn't even opened her eyes. I doubt she was even awake, she was so adorable. She always makes fun of me because I drool, but only if she knew she talked in her sleep. Of course I'm never going to tell her because it's way too much fun to listen to her.

I pulled the cap over her and watched her turn invisible. It was weird I could still fell her weight in my arms, but I couldn't see her. I quickly exited my cabin and tip toed over to hers. It seemed like the majority of them were sleeping but I wasn't about to take my time to check. I walked over to her bed and put her down. I felt around for the cap and pulled it off. I gave her one last kiss, and headed back to my cabin.

This night will always remain in my top favorite nights for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12 Luke

I can't say the basement is cozy, but it's a whole lot better than Tartarus. I have one enchanted chain around my ankle that's bolted to the wall. They've brought me a much nicer bed, and bring me fresh clothes every day along with 3 meals and 2 snacks. I honestly cant complain. Sometimes I get visitors, none of them Thalia, but I've been told that was not her decision. They tend rotate, Like right now Percy is here playing go-fish. Its his favorite card game for obvious reasons, and I have to admit he was kicking me ass.

It was nice having some time with Percy, he was always like a little brother to me. Just sitting here watching him wrinkle his eyebrows in frustration as he thought about his next move. I could imagine growing up with him, teaching him about girls, protecting him from bullies, teaching him to fight and letting him win every once in a while; just to see him light up like a Christmas tree. He was always the least awkward out of all of them. No matter what he might feel, he always just acted like he was just visiting a friend, and for that I am extremely grateful.

"So like I was saying, Annabeth and I sort of became official a little while after you... uh... died. Got any 3's ?" I handed over two threes and watched as he triumphantly won yet another round of go-fish. "So that means you two have been going out for a good long time right? Have you, as Shakespeare would say, 'made the beast with two backs' yet?" His ears turned scarlet red. "_Dude_! So not cool..." I chuckled, "I take it that's a yes. Come on no need to be embarrassed its totally normal. Besides I told you all about Me and Thalia." Percy stared at the table for a while before answering, "Yeah we did it... a couple of times. The first time being a day or two before you showed up on the boat. Man, it's just so ... _Awesome_ ! Like at first I was freaking out that I wouldn't be good, now its all I can think about. But I don't want to freak her out, I mean i still want to spend some normal time with her. It's just... Oh gods I'm totally unloading on you, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay, honestly, I like it. It's been so long sense I talked to anyone like this. You know normal problems that have nothing to do with gods and monsters. It's nice to know that those kind of problems still exist. I'd be more than happy to give you my input, but only if you want it." Percy nodded his head, "Oh course, anything that would help."

"Well sex is normal but it isn't everything, never forget that. Its different for girls, yes they want it, yes they like it, and yes sometimes they even feel like they need it. But for guys it's like any times a good time. It's like a honeymoon faze. I promise after a while things will settle down. But it would be in your best interest to bring her out on a normal date, just so she knows you remember what normal is. She'll appreciate the effort."

Percy was lost in a daydream, probably thinking about the normal date he was sure to take Annabeth out on tonight. He was about to say something when the stairs creaked, signaling that someone was descending down the stairs. Percy obviously had no clue who it was because his hand twitched towards his pocket where he kept riptide. There was the silhouette in the shadows, I noticed who it was immediately but it took Percy a couple seconds.

"Thalia, you know you're not supposed to be down here. Jason is going to freak out." She stepped into the let , "That's such a stupid rule, if all of you guys are aloud to see him, than I should be too." Percy just shook his head, "It was your brothers only condition, he would let Luke live if you would stay away until we fixed his, uh, problem." She squinted her eyes at him, "Jason is just being a bratty, over protective, little brother. I'm older than him so I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to."

Percy seemed to ponder that for a while. "You know what you're right, I didn't see you, and you didn't see me. I got a date to plan, you guys... uh... you know... have fun. Be careful and all that." I reminded myself that I would have to thank him somehow later, as I watched him take the stairs two at a time closing the door behind him. He really was a cool kid.

When I brought my eyes back down to Thalia she was looking at me with raw emotion, "I missed you." I motioned for her to come towards me. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down to the new bed. We laid there, me wrapped around her, our fingers intertwined, my chin on top of her head. All I wanted to do was hold her. The words I had told Percy only moments earlier rang in my ear, sex is normal, but it isn't everything.


	13. Chapter 13 Annabeth

If I didn't know better I would have sworn I had read more books in the past few weeks than I had in my entire life. I was totally invested in finding a way to free Luke of Tartarus. Percy has been bothering me to take a break for hours now. Now he's sitting behind me playing with my hair, every once in a while teasingly placing a kiss on my neck. "Percy ! This is very important ! As much as i would love to take a quick break with you, I can't. Luke needs to be free and I am so close to solving it I can taste it."

"Oh come on, you _have_ to be hungry by now! You haven't eaten anything since breakfast and that was almost thirteen hours ago." I just shook my head, "Not gonna happen Jackson, not until I fix Luke." I heard him sigh and the next thing I know I was being picked up and draped across his shoulders. "PERCY! PUT ME DOWN!" I could feel the vibrations of his giggling, "Nope, you're coming with me. You need to eat, and soon."

I started to to pound on his back, but it just made him laugh harder and his grip tighten. "Struggle all you want love, I'm not putting you down until we get there." This peaked my interest a little bit, "And where exactly are you taking me?" He just patted my butt, "Wouldn't you like to know."

What an irrelevant statement, of course I want to know. That's the whole reason I asked. But of course he was being sassy with me, as always. It was one of the many traits I used to loathe in him, but just like everything else about him, I have grown to love. So I rode like that for a while, waving at all the passing campers who were pointing and laughing, as if this weren't embarrassing enough.

Eventually he put me down in a slightly larger than normal row boat. He then he climbed in after me with a picnic basket. "You planned all this?" He beamed, "Why yes I did, are you impressed?" He pushed off the dock, rowing us out to the middle of the lake. I crossed over to sit next to him, "Thoroughly" I kissed him on the cheek, and opened up the basket. Now that I wasn't in my little research bubble I realized I was actually starving. "Although if I may point out one tiny flaw." He stopped rowing, concern immediately crossing his face, "What?" I laughed, "You _do_ know you're the son of Poseidon, you don't exactly need to row the boat. You could just, you know, make it move."

His look of concern, dropped to a look of amusement. "What? And miss a chance to show off these!" He flexed his arms with a good, strong row for emphasis. What did I ever do to deserve such an adorable boy.

The rest of the day was spent, eating food, reminiscing, and laughter. It felt good. It had been a while since we had, had a care free afternoon like this. Even now in the back of out minds we were plagued with Luke's possession. Eventually day turned to night, the sun dipping below the horizon. Percy started to steer us back to the docks when I put my hand on his thigh. "We don't have to go back, not yet."

He cocked his head a little, "But it's dark, it'll be getting cold soon, and we really should..." I placed my lips on his. Giving him a good, deep kiss. Then I drew back, "Fine, if you really want, then lets go." I gave him another teasing peck on the lips, before moving back to the other side of the boat.

He groaned, "You will be the death of me Annabeth Chase, but hopefully I'll live long enough to see that your name be changed to Jackson, I believe it would suit you just fine." My jaw dropped further then our drop to tartarus. "Percy did you just..."

He smiled at me, "Propose?" Just then a sea nymph popped its head out of the water giggling handing Percy what looked like a clam. He nodded to the nymph and returned his attention to me.

He opened the clam to reveal a breathtaking ring made out of celestial bronze twisted around a rather large pearl. "Uh ya, I guess I did."


	14. Chapter 14 Percy

She had been silent for a long time. Realistically it had probably only been a few seconds; but when you're waiting on such an important answer a second seemed like an hour. I could see the gears turning in her head. I have to admit it hurt a little that she had to think about so long. I mean that's how she approaches every decision. But I would still hope she wouldn't have to think so hard about this decision in particular.

She finally looked up at me and took my hand. "No." I exhaled the breath I had been holding, "Oh it's so good to... wait. You said No?" She squeezed my hand, "Percy, believe me, I want to more than anything,but we're too young." I stopped the boat about half a mile from the docks, and I didn't plan on moving again until she said yes. "Too young? Well we were too young to do a lot of things. Hunting monsters, going on quests, we've literally gone through hell ! We deserve to be happy damit! I'll be eighteen in a few months, I'll be a legal adult, we can do this, I promise."

She sighed, I could tell she wanted it, her walls were starting to break. She wanted to say yes, she was just over thinking everything. "Percy, do you really think now is the time?"

"Of course! Now is a perfect time ! We're here, we're together, there's no wars currently going on, at least not yet. Please just say yes. I could make you so happy, I promise, Annabeth I want this more than anything." She looked down, and I cupped her cheek with my hand.

"Ok, but only on one condition. No one can know, at least not yet. I want to keep it a secret until things calm down. I don't really want to add the stress of planning a wedding on top of helping Luke."

I tackled her with a huge hug. I pulled back to kiss her on the forehead, then her cheek, then her nose, then finally her lips. "I love you more than anything else in this world."

We walked back to my cabin, the whole time holding hands. I just couldn't wait to get her alone to myself. Tonight should be celebrated. Right before we got to the door I swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold. "That's supposed to happen _after_ the wedding seaweed brain." I laughed, "Just practicing." I laid her down on the bed and we started to make out.

We were getting really into it when we heard someone clear their throat. Annabeth shoved me off of her and onto the floor. She was so strong for such a small girl. After I rubbed my head where it hit the floor I looked up and there I saw sitting in an empty bunk, Aphrodite. "Aphrodite? What are you doing here?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Goddess of love?" My look of confusion annoyed both of them.

"I'm the Goddess of love Perceus, and there has been some developments in the particular love story." Aphrodite winked at me. Oh gods she knew, and if she knew that means the rest of them probably know too. I was about to slightly panic but she cut me off, "Relax, you have my discretion. I come bearing gifts, every newly engaged couple deserves and engagement present. I have been betting on you two for a long time. I'm just so thrilled you're almost official."

She took out a very old looking, leather book. I looked at it curiously, "So basically it's a gift for Annabeth? I mean not that I don't like books, but I'm more of a movie person." Annabeth smacked me in the back of the head, "Be polite."

That made Aphrodite laugh, "Patience Percy, for this book holds the answer to most of your upcoming problems. But before I go I will give you one bit of advice. In regards to your wedding, the sooner the better." And with that she disappeared.

Annabeth immediately opened the book and began reading, shocker there right. I guess our celebrating was coming to a close, she was back in her research bubble. So I did what any good boyfriend, I mean fiance, would do. I turned the laptop on brought her a notebook with pens, pencils, and highlighters, and set out some snacks like grapes, crackers, and juice.

I kissed her on top of the head and headed off to bed. "Feel free to join me at any time babe. Good luck on the reading."

I swear I was only asleep for maybe an hour. But when I woke up the sun was just peaking into my windows, and Annabeth was sitting on top of me poking me. "Finally! You're awake! I figured out how to fix Luke!"

She hopped down from the bed and grabbed the old leather book which she had naturally already read and more than likley memorized. She ran back to my side and pointed to a couple highlighted lines.

* * *

><p>To separate a living being from a God, spirit, or diety.<br>A. Find a tree struck by lighting  
>B. Soak a branch in sea water for twenty four hours<br>C. Sharpen the point into a spear with the bone of a fallen hero.  
>D. Dip the edge into the blood of the innocent<br>E. Stab the person who is unfortunately possessed


	15. Chapter 15 Thalia

I pushed past tree after tree making my way far enough away from camp, that I wouldn't accidentally hurt was tagging along but he had fallen behind a little, giving me some space. After all this time of waiting we finally found a way to save Luke. It wasn't exactly a way we were too thrilled about, but it was a way none the less. We all divided up the majority of the responsibilities, Naturally Jason and I took the lightning and Percy took the sea water. But we got stuck on the last couple details. No one wanted to be in charge of finding a bone of a fallen hero or blood of the innocent. It sounded awful, but I was going to keep my head down and not ask questions. I was willing to do anything for Luke, anything that would return him to me.

Last night I was in his room when he snapped. One minute he he was loving and warm and the next he was evil, slapping me hard across my face. When I cried out he just smiled, "Such foolishness, as to think you could suppress me. It does not matter how strong your love is, I can promise you it is not stronger than I. Every touch you share with him, is also with me. You can not escape me. I know your fears Thalia Grace, and I will use every single one of them against you. Starting with the torture of you beloved Lucas." And just like that he was gone and Luke was screaming. Clawing at his hair, eyes squeezed closed in pain. I started to walk towards him but he just yelled at me and told me to leave him there. It was hard, but I did it, I walked away, leaving him alone in his misery.

Now it just fueled my determination to help him. Finally stopping at a tall tree a few miles from the main camp. I needed to calm down a little or my aim would be terrible. I pushed everything from my mind, until I was nothing but raw emotion. Hate and desire filling me until I burst, and then came the lighting. A huge bolt struck the tree right in front of me, again and again an again. Okay so maybe it was a bit overboard, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance.

As soon as the tree was done steaming I looked over to Jason, he nodded and flew up to pick a good sized branch to become a spear. It only took him a few minutes then he was back, holding the branch out in front of him admiring his choice.

We walked back to camp. Jason offered to fly us back but my stomach was already in knots, I doubted it could handle flight. We walked at a quick pace, it was silent other than the occasional comment. Things were still a little awkward between us, he had expressly forbade me from seeing Luke, and seeing as I am older and frankly didn't care about his "authority" I ignored him.

Camp was almost in view when he grabbed my wrist turning me around. "Thalia, I don't want us to be like this forever, I know you're mad at me for trying to keep you away from Luke. But you have to understand that I was just trying to protect you. He is in many ways unstable, unpredictable, and dangerous. But now that we have a way to save him we need to be on the same team. I want to help you, I really do. I want you to be happy. Just promise me you wont see him again until we have the spear ready. He's progressively getting worse, and we're so close to fixing him. Please. Just..." I didn't even let him finish I hugged him tight. He was such a sweet little brother. Slightly over protective, but sweet. I nodded and slung my arm through his. "I understand Jace, lets just get this spear to Percy.


	16. Chapter 16 Piper

I was anxiously gnawing on my fingernails, Jason had been gone all morning with Thalia, and as pathetic as it is, I cant be away from him for too long without getting nervous. I contemplating going to Annabeth's cabin to kill some time, but I noticed as of late she had been basically attached to Percy. I mean before they had a definite co-dependency, but now its almost as of they're literally attached to each other. I cant say that I'm not happy for them, they went through a lot, they deserve to be happy.

As a daughter of Aphrodite it was very evident that their relationship had bumped up a notch, not that any of us thought that was possible. If I didn't know any better I would say they were newly engaged or possibly even married. But that was unlikely due to the fact that most demigods don't live long enough to get married, most don't even try.

Here I am lying in my bed staring at the ceiling fan spin around, and around, seemingly to no end. There were so many big things going on right now, things much bigger than I am, yet here I am sitting here like I have no problems. It almost feels like I'm at a real summer camp, rather than a secret demigod training camp.

Deciding I had enough of watching the ceiling fan, I got up to go give Annabeth's cabin a try. There was a slim chance she would be there. I walked down the isle of cabins to Athena's. keeping my head down, trying not to attract attention. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

I walked straight into Athena's cabin without so much as a knock. I was slightly upset when I saw that Annabeth wasn't there. With a slight sigh I turned to leave, I was almost completely out the door when one her siblings spoke up, "If you're looking for Annabeth, she is where she always is... Percy's cabin." I winked, "Thanks"

I didn't know if I should go there, there was about a fifty/fifty chance that I would catch them in a compromising position. I decided I was anxious enough to give it a try.

When I got to cabin three, instead of just walking in, I took a deep breath and knocked. "Annabeth? You in there?" I heard a toilet flush and someone tripping, "I'll be right there hold on." I tried to hide my laughter as Annabeth opened the door in an over sized hoodie and a mess of hair piled into a bun on her head. "Piper! hey what's going on? Come in."

I followed her over to Percy's huge bed, wait he didn't have a bed this size before. He had to have gotten this recently, "New bed?" She blushed, "Uh yeah, he said the other one was a bit too small for him. You know considering by this age most kids stop coming to camp." She couldn't make eye contact. I smiled, "Annabeth, I know you've been staying here, you don't have to pretend like you aren't. He got the bed for you didn't he?" She nodded, "I feel more comfortable with him you know?" "You don't have to explain yourself to me, the whole reason I'm here is because Jason is off with Thalia and I am on edge without him."

She squeezed my hand and was about to say something when she covered her mouth and sprinted to the bathroom, where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Okay so there's two options, either she was sick, or she was pregnant.


	17. Chapter 17 Percy

I was just finishing up collecting a tub of sea water to soak the branch in when the iris message came. I didn't even let Piper finish speaking before I sprinted back to my cabin. The whole way there the words echoed through my head, "Annabeth's sick" then she said something else like "don't panic" but I didn't stick around long enough to hear about that. I didn't care if it was something as simple as a common cold, sick was sick and I wanted to be there for her.

I ran straight up to my door where Piper was waiting outside waiting for me. I was just going to walk by her but she put her hand on my chest making me stop to look at her. "Is she okay? Whats wrong?" She sighed, which wasn't very comforting. "Percy, I honestly don't know what to tell you. She seemed just fine, but then out of the blue she just ran to the bathroom and hurled. Now I don't think I need to explain to you how the birds and bees work, I think you understand that better than I do. BUT, although it could just be a stomach bug, you need to be prepared for you know... the other possibility. I got her a test, and I've given her some privacy."

I tried to keep my composure while she was talking, but I think it must have slipped a little because she looked at me like I was fragile. I brushed past her into the cabin, the second I got inside I could hear her in the bathroom. Now it was my turn to sigh. I quickly went over every single time we had sex, we had been safe, she was extremely thorough in making sure of that. My hand hovered over the door handle for just a moment, then I heard her whimper and I snapped back into myself.

I gently opened the door and walked over to where she was hunched over the toilet. I sat behind her and took her hair in one hand and rubbed circles on her back with the other. Neither of us spoke, we just sat there. On the floor I saw it, that little blue plus sign that was going to change everything. She finished and leaned back into me holding my hand. I just looked at her, and brushed a single tear away from her cheek. "Percy I'm sorry."

That was the last thing I expected to hear from her. "What are you sorry for ? It's not like you planned this. And besides we can make this work, I already proposed to you, we'll just get married a little bit sooner." She sniffed and gave a week nod, "I guess." I pressed my lips to her forehead, "Now you listen to me, I am going to take care of you, I am going to be there for you every step of the way. I always wanted a family with you, hell why not start it now right. Don't think of this as a bad thing, this is a great thing. That right there," I placed my hand on her stomach. "is a piece of us, and if I'm lucky it'll be just like you."

I held her and rocked her for a couple of hours before she fell asleep. I carried her over to the bed and tucked her in. As much as I wanted to climb in beside her I couldn't. I needed some air, I needed the sea, I needed my dad.

I walked over to the water and closed my eyes, "Dad, I know you're probably busy, but this is really important. I need to talk to you." When I opened my eyes I could see a man about a dozen or so yards out walking towards me. There was no question, it was my dad, in his classic tourist looking t-shirt. "Perseus..." I could tell by the way he looked at me he knew. "Come here son." I walked over to him and did exactly what I didn't want to do, I cried. "Now Percy none of this, you are a demigod, while I understand this is scary, it is an adventure that you must except."

We both sat down on a large rock, "I just don't understand, we were careful..." He put a hand on shoulder, "That would be my fault, most forms of birth control don't exactly work when it comes to the big three. We're notorious for having lots of kids, its in our DNA." I nodded soaking that in, "So what now, I mean don't get me wrong I always wanted this, I just thought we'd be a little older you know." Poseidon laughed, "Nonsense you are a man now, I have complete faith that you are going to be an amazing father. But if I could give you some advice, take care of Hermes son as soon as possible. The longer you wait, the more people will die."

"I'm sorry, did you just say.. die? Please tell me you said something else like pie, nothing ever bad happens with pie." He started to walk back to the water, "One is already beyond saving, but save the rest while you can." I started to chase after him, "WHO? Who is going to die?" But he was already gone, and I felt worse than before I came out here.

I headed over to the big house to check in on Luke, to see if his condition had worsened. I prayed that he was in his right mind, because my chat with my dad didn't exactly help. I walked down the stairs to the basement, and found that all the lights had been turned off. "Luke? Luke you down there?" The door slammed shut behind me. Oh shit, this was not going to be good.


	18. Chapter 18 Jason

I knew we should have taken the Luke problem a little bit more seriously. Everyone was just so nonchalant about it, like hey we have a dude possessed by one of the most powerful deities ever locked in our basement... no big deal. Now he's missing and so is Percy. From what I heard there was some unfinished business between Percy and Tartarus, but Percy got away from him once so I can only hope that he can do it again.

Not that I would admit it to most people but I feel unbalanced without Percy. I had grown to admire his leadership, and trust him his a comrade in battle. He had actually grown to be more than that, almost like a brother. The thought of losing my new brother right after finding him put a pain in my gut. I just really wanted to go find Piper but shes spent just about all of her free time with Annabeth helping her deal with everything.

None of us are giving up on finding him, he's only been gone a week. But it was hard to devise a reliable plan without finishing the spear. We've been trying to finish the spear, but we had hit a dead end. We needed to sharpen it with the bone of a fallen hero, and considering the fact that we burn our dead we didn't exactly have any extra bones laying around. Plus just the thought of it gave us the creeps, even Nico and he's a son of Hades.

I had been pacing on the roof of cabin one for at least an hour by now, letting the open sky calm me down. I could feel my stomach start to growl so I floated down with the intention of getting some food, but instead ran smack into my girlfriend. I grabbed hold of her so when we fell she landed on top of her. "ouch, oh hey Jason! Nice of you to drop in." I tried not to laugh at her cheesy pun but I couldn't help it, she was just so darn adorable. I giggled, "Sorry Pipes didn't see ya there, I was just going to get something to eat, would you like to join me?" She kissed my nose, "Sounds great, I was actually headed up there myself."

A group of young girls were pointing at us and giggling. "Piper I think we should get up now, we seem to be drawing attention." She put her head down on my chest, " I don't care, this is actually kind of nice" I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep breath, which felt like the first one I had taken in days.

Our brief bliss was so rudely interrupted, "EW, Get a room ! Or like a cabin, I'm pretty sure we have a couple of those around." Leo was walking in the direction of the forge yelling over his shoulder. "Come on guys, I understand you love each other but lets not rub it in to those of us who have yet to rescue our damsel." I helped Piper to her feet and she looped her arm through mine, "You know I still have the horn of plenty we can take Leo's advice and just go back to your cabin and eat."

I picked up a subtle hint that she may want to do more than just eat. As a roman I usually had my emotions is complete check, but when it came to Piper I couldn't hide anything. I scooped her up and flew straight through the door of cabin one.

Apparently that subtle hint I thought I was picking up on was one hundred percent correct. The second I put her down she reached for my shirt tugging it up. Once my shirt was off my mouth met hers, and we slowly started backing towards the bed. I gently started to kiss her neck while pulling her shorts down. Our passion was growing with every second. Eventually we were down to my boxers, and her boy short cut underwear. We had never been this far before and it wasn't feeling like they were going to stop.

I looked her in the eye, "Are you sure you want this?" She cupped my cheek, "All I've ever wanted was you." I took that as permission to take off the last bits clothing.

I I didn't really know something could feel this good. It wasn't even the initial pleasure, but just the overwhelming emotional connection I was making with Piper. Every touch, every kiss, it was like ten times more powerful than before. Hearing her say my name, knowing I was the one making her feel this way, it was just, so, amazing.

I was almost there, almost ready to finish. Then the freaked out, "Jason pull out! Pull out now!" I did as she asked just in time. We laid there breathing heavy for a few minutes. I played her hair, for a while, rubbing my hand up and down her back. "Wait I'm confused, I'm wearing a condom whats the problem?" She looked at me with this contemplative expression. "Jason if I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

Was that even a question, if this girl told me to change my name is Fred I would do it. "Piper you can tell me anything." She bit her lip, "Okay, so, apparently most methods of birth control don't work with children of this big three. So I got a little nervous, I mean as a daughter as Aphrodite I can control, you know, if I get pregnant. But I didn't really want t rely on that."

"And how do you know all this?" She blushed, "Well I talked to my siblings and they told me that if you focus you can..." I cut her off, "No I mean about the other thing, and what's the so called secret?" She blushed even harder now, "I know because... Annabeth is pregnant. Percy's dad told him that the big three are like extra fertile or something. But you have to promise to say nothing to no one."

I stuck out my pinky finger, "Pinky swear." She nestled up to me and fell asleep. As I watched her sleep I freaked out, I've only had sex once, and I'm already terrified to do it again. I really needed Percy now more than ever. Poor Annabeth, she must be going through so much, to get pregnant and than lose Percy all in the same day. It looked like we all needed Percy right now.

I was on the brink of sleep, when I heard it... the scream.


	19. Chapter 19 Luke

I wanted to scream, I wanted to fight, I wanted to... cry. But I couldn't move my own body, I would scratch my ass if it meant I had momentary control over my arms. It all started the day Thalia got the branch, Tartarus sensed they were on to him. He slowly piece by agonizing piece reclaimed my body. Every day my will power dwindled until I was nothing more than a screaming thought. Do you know how loud a thought is? I could be screaming at the top of my lungs, but it would always remain a whisper as soft as a feather floating around the subconscious of my new tenet. My body, my voice, my actions were no longer my own, I had become a stranger in my own body.

The night Percy came to check on me was the night Tartarus had planned to make his escape. The door slammed shut behind him and the lights went out. Darkness flooded over the basement, poor Percy didn't stand a chance.

He gave up a good fight, Tartarus was strong but he still had certain limits being in a mortal body.I tried to help, tried to hold myself back, but it was useless I might as well have been trying to control the force, yes I am Luke, but I am no Luke Skywalker.

Tartarus dealt the final blow, leaving Percy bleeding and unconscious on the floor. I had hoped that he would leave him there, but no such luck.

Now I'm sitting here looking at him even bloodier and in chains. Tartarus was some what of an expert on prisons, so he had no problem making a makeshift one in the woods. He built a little hut for himself with four walls entirely out of stone, and in the corner was what he liked to call the holding cell. The bars were made of celestial bronze layered with a thick coating of venom. That's were Percy was, chained to wall, dirty, bloody, and for the most part hopeless.

I had seen glimpses of Tartarus' plans, not much, only what he let slip, but it looked awful. I could only pray to the gods that Percy could pull off yet another miracle. At this point I don't even care if I ever get free, I don't care if I die, I just wanted to save my friends.

Tartarus cackled, "Oh Lucas, I am going to enjoy feeling your extreme discomfort and agony as I kill your friends. But first I need to officially put a stop to all this spear business. And what better place to start than the root. That pretty little blond, has a lot going on under those curls doesn't she. Very clever that one, which is why she must be the first to go."

If Percy was going to wake up now would be a great time. Yet his body still remained motionless. Not that I blamed the guy he was tortured for hours the night before.

Next thing I know we were up and moving, heading toward the row of cabins. The sun had just set, I could hear the campers heading back to their cabins after their dinner. I remember those days, I can't remember why I ever resented that life. Now, in the light of my current situation I felt like a stupid kid throwing a tantrum because my daddy worked too much.

We crept in the shadows right up to Percy's cabin. Makes sense that she would be staying here. We walked up the three steps to the front door in silence, which was maddening because I knew for a fact that the second step usually creaked louder than any other one in the entire camp. He walked up to the side of her bed and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. How many times had I done that when we were growing up, and now it just made me sick.

"Come Annabeth, wake up now love. I would hate for you to be late to your own slaughter." Her eyes flew open just as she screamed. Tartarus just laughed, "Go ahead, scream, let all your little friends know you are in trouble, it wont matter. He scooped her up and walked out the front door. Why wasn't she struggling, putting up a fight, this wasn't like her. She just curled up into a ball, protecting herself.

Thalia's brother Jason flew over sword in hand. Man that kid looked like he hated me, part of me would like to think he was looking at Tartarus that way, but I think some of it was aimed towards me. Tartarus put our hand to the ground, a hole appeared and hell hounds came pouring out.

"Let that keep you busy. Fair warning though, you could just go back to your cabins and you will all survive the night. But if should choose to fight, one of you will die in the process."


	20. Chapter 20 Leo

I got to the party a little late, but I came prepared. I had just finished the sword I had been working on. It took me about a year, it was just the right length and weight. Naturally it had a few modifications, such as the button on the hilt that heats the blade up to temperature hot enough to melt metal. I named it saber... you know kind of like a light saber. Dorky I know but honestly it was just a distraction. The GPS was still trying to locate Calypso's island. It was so close, only days away by now.

Jason and the gang were completely surrounded by hell hounds, but that wasn't the odd part of the picture. They weren't doing anything about it. They were all just standing there, looking defeated. I figured this would be the perfect time to show off my new sword, and if we're already showing off, I might as well show them my new fighting skills. I had grown a lot in the past couple months, as well as filling out. I'm no where close to the rest of the guys, but I no longer look like a lost little boy next to them.

I drew saber and ran towards the nearest hell hound, I could feel Jason whirl around to look at me, "Leo STOP! NO!" Next thing I know I'm being tackled, so much for my new combat skills. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants, "Yo Jason, not cool man." He picked up my sword and handed it to me, "Sorry man, but you weren't here, Tartarus gave us an ultimatum." We walked over to the rest of the group while the pack of hounds eyed us, quietly growling. "He said if we fought tonight someone would die, but if we just went back to our cabins we would all survive the night. The only thing is, if we don't fight through these hell hounds he's going to kill Annabeth.

I let out a sigh, this was not a good predicament to be in, either way one of us dies. No one was really talking, it was like no one wanted to voice their opinion. I didn't blame them, whatever choice they made they were still condemning someone to death. I was mid thought when Nico spoke up, "Guys you may hate me for this, but I think we need to fight. What better way to die than to die fighting to save someone you love. There is no way I'm going back to my cabin tonight knowing that I had the chance to save my friends; I will not crawl under the covers and hide."

We all just nodded. Jason walked over to Piper and swept her up in a kiss. The other followed in suit giving silent promises that they wont be the one to die. I threw out a prayer to Calypso, letting, "Just another minor set back, but I made you a promise, and I will keep my promise."

Jason drew his sword and turned to face the line of hell hounds.

We all charged slicing and stabbing. At first the progress was slow, but the more momentum we built the faster the hounds fell in clouds of dust. One of them was about to pounce on Frank when I pushed the button of my hilt and jumped on top of it. I threw the sharp blade down through the skull and drug it back all the way to the tail. I landed in a mess of blood and dust in front of a very surprised Frank. He threw out a fist, and I bumped it, "No need for thanks now Frank, just focus on not dying." He laughed , "I could say the same to you hobbit." He threw a spear at a hound that was moments away from biting my leg off. I ran off to find something else to kill. But in the back of my mind I was just thinking, did Frank really just call me a hobbit? I must be wearing off on him.

I looked around and we were definitely winning. It looked like Hazel and Piper were taking down a hell hound together while Frank and Jason each had one of their own. They all quickly finished off what was left of Tartarus defensive line.

I had no idea how long Nico had been standing next to me, but he made me jump, "I don't like this, Tartarus isn't the kind of person to make an empty threat. He said someone was going to die, and other than a few scratches we're all fine."

Once the last hell hound was dead we didn't waste much time running off into the woods in what I'm assuming was the direction Tartarus went in. I fell in kind of behind everyone, Jason and Frank were in front followed by Piper and Hazel, then Nico, then me. I preferred to think of it as a compliment, like we trust you to protect our back Leo, rather than back of the line Leo.

We arrived a creepy little, what was a good word... hovel? Yeah that seemed to fit perfectly. We walked up to the door, right up to the door of an evil deity who wanted to kill us all. Without Annabeth it was kind of hard to come up with any clever plans. Jason kicked down the door and we all piled in, covering each others back.

We could hear him laughing as we say him step out from the shadows. "So you chose to fight, how brave. But my warning still holds true." We could see Percy chained to the wall in a cell, While Annabeth was tied up in the corner in the room just outside the cell. "You see your friend Perseus here is slowly dying, due to the fact that I am draining every once of life force. This mortal body is not enough for me. He is only minutes away from death. His death along with the death of Ms. Chase here is inevitable, but yours is optional. Leave. Now."

I was so sick of everyone telling me what to do! Because I was in the back it was easy for me to skirt around the flank. I sliced through his cafe, bringing him down to one knee. Then I brought it down to rest on the back of his neck. He giggled. that made me furious, so I clicked the button and the blade slowly started to warm up. His giggles stopped. "Oh Leo, young boy, remove the sword now or I kill Percy." I didn't budge an inch, "No, how about I move the blade, when you release him AND Annabeth." His skin started to turn red and blister under the heat, "It would be so much easier to just kill them, Percy screamed, eyes contorted in pain. I slowly pulled the blade away. "That's a good boy."

Percy was breathing heavy, dark circles under his eyes, drenched in sweat, blood, and grime. He tried to talk but his voice was horse, "Leave...Leave them... Alone." It was hard to take him seriously when he was shaking and could barley keep his eyes open." Annabeth wiggled in the corner trying her hardest to remove the gag from her mouth. She made one last struggle and her lips broke free, " Guys! I translated it wrong it didn't say bone of a fallen hero it said blade!" Tatarus walked over to her and backhanded her knocking her unconscious. "AAHHH!" Percy yelled in frustration, when I lookd over his eyes looked like they were swirling like the sea during a storm. His breaths came in heaves as his anger built and built. He screamed again, then cracks started to spread all over the walls and floor. "I said, Leave. Them. ALONE!" An earthquake overtook the hovel, the foundation shook and the walls began to crumble. Percy pulled free of his chains and waited until the walls crumbled around him taking his prison bars with him. "Tartarus honestly looked shocked, "But. What. How?"

The swirling in his eyes got deeper and more intense. "I am Percy, son of Poseidon. God of the sea and conveniently enough... earthquakes. I told you to leave my loved ones alone! You say you are draining my life force? You can not drain the Ocean, you can not contain nor control it. I AM the open sea and you have not headed my warning. It's a known fact that I can control water, and do you know what has lots of water? The human body, much like the one you are inhabiting. On average sixty percent of the human body is made up of water." Tartarus froze. "Do you feel that Tartarus, the gravity that is pulling you down. Perhaps I should drain you of that water, then your vessel will die and you will be stuck inside it. Forever."

Man Percy was really starting to scare the hell out of me. He walked over and gently brushed a lock out of Annabeths face. Tartarus took this to his advantage he made a huge sword appear out of no where he brought it up and then started to bring it down. There was no time to warn Percy, everyone was shouting but the more they tried to warn him the more jumbled it all sounded.

I did the only thing I could. I stepped in front.

I took the blow, for Percy Jackson.


	21. Chapter 21 Thalia

I had been in my room for a week. After I collected the tree branch I retreated to cabin one. I knew what they were making that branch into, and I didn't want to think about it. That branch had the capability of killing the boy I loved, I felt guilty have taken any part of it. I heard a scream in the middle of the night. My natural instinct was to grab my sword and shield and run to help. But I was afraid. I was afraid that when I found the source of the screaming... it would be Luke. Not really Luke, but his body, inflicting pain on someone else. I didn't think I could handle something like that, so I pulled the covers up over my head and tried to keep the tears form overflowing.

My eyes were heavy but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw scenes of carnage, sometimes of Luke, sometimes of the others being killed _by_ Luke. The sun was starting to creep in under the door. At this point my eyes were stinging, the salty tears just making them worse. That's when the earthquake hit, a crack spread through the floor. I got up and walked over to the now crooked door and opened it. The sun was rising, this was going to be the day, I could feel it. I walked over to Percy's cabin and took the spear out of the tub of sea water it was soaking in. I walked it back to my cabin and sat down on the porch.

At this point there were only two steps left; sharpened by the bone of a fallen hero and dipped in the blood of an innocent. Neither sounded so welcoming. I was sitting there when I saw them, the rest of the group was running towards me. Jason was holding a body. My first instinct was that it would be Luke's, but that body was much too small. I sighed with relief, then I felt awful. That was still a human being, who was obviously dead or dying and I was just relieved that it wasn't Luke. As they got closer I recognized the limp body as Leo.

This wasn't the goofy Leo that made me laugh under that tree the day they decided to Let Luke live. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't laughing, he wasn't even breathing. This was my fault, if I had just let them kill Luke non of this would have happened.

Jason rushed up the steps and gently put Leo down on the porch, "We need to stop the bleeding." There was a huge gash starting from his left shoulder, leading all the way down to his right hip. His eyes were closed, his skin pale. This is what death looked like.

I took of my hoodie and pressed it to his wound trying to help, "What happened?" Jason looked at me with guarded eyes, "Tartarus... he went after Percy and Leo stepped in front." I sucked in my breath. This boy had once justified the decision to let Luke live, and now he was on his death bed because of that very decision.

Percy was on the bottom step attempting to comfort a very stressed looking Annabeth. She nodded her head at whatever he was saying. He kissed her cheek and came up to where we were. "I think I might be able to help. There's a lot of water in blood maybe I can try and stop the bleeding." He put his hand on Leo's bloodied chest, for a moment it was working, the blood slowly started seeping back into his body. It looked just like what happens when Percy heals himself with water. After a few seconds Leo's eyes slowly fluttered open, followed by a heavy gasp. His breathing sounded painful, each breath sounded like a gurgle.

Piper grabbed his hand, "Come on Leo, you can't die." He grimaced, "Ah Pipes, I'm pretty sure... I can." Even while dying he tried to make everyone laugh. But nobody did. He looked to Percy, "Percy... you can't... save me. The cut is...too deep. You need... to let... me... go." There was not a dry eye in sight. Hazel buried her face in Frank's shoulder, Frank was patting her hair, but it was obvious that he was crying too. Percy shook his head, "I'm not giving up on you Leo! You saved my life, now It's my turn.!" Leo chocked out what I assume was supposed to be a laugh. "You have. On more... than one... occasion. You've...saved the... whole world. Take... my... blade. Sharpen the...spear. That's... all I ask." He started coughing and blood dribbled down his chin. Percy wasn't even trying to hide his tears as they streaked down his cheek and landed on Leo. "I'm so sorry Leo, I never really gave you the chance you deserved. You're one of the bravest demi gods I have ever met. I'm sorry this happened to you!" Leo took Percy's hand, "This isn't... you're fault. If me death... helps... bring Tartarus... down... then it will not... be in... vain. Just promise... me something." Percy nodded, "Of course, anything." Leo closed his eyes, "Get...calypso... off that island. I made... her a... promise. Tell her... I... I love her."

Those were Leo's last words.

Jason the one person we always looked to for structure even under great pressure, crumbled. He cried into Leo's shoulder before getting up and walking away. He picked up on the chairs on the porch and threw it watching it shatter as it hit a nearby tree. Everyone was in pieces.

I said my prayers over Leo's motionless body, took his sword and began to sharpen the end of the spear.


	22. Chapter 22 Annabeth

Thalia finished sharpening the spear, and brought it to me at the bottom of the stairs. "We just need to dip it in blood and it's done." I nodded, "We'll discuss it tonight. Right now is not exactly the best time."

We had already discussed and decided that by innocent they meant virgin. She had brought it to me in the assumption that I was in fact a virgin. The ancient Greeks used to hold virginal girls to the highest caliber. They would use them at the ultimate sacrifice to the gods. It would make sense that they would have wanted the blood of a virgin on the tip of the spear made to kill the the embodiment of all evil. Virgin's were pure, innocent, everything good; it was only natural that it would oppose everything Tartarus stood for.

That night Leo's brothers and sisters brought forth his shroud. On it were pictures of hammers and bronze dragons. We said out prayers and watched as the flame consumed him. It was tragic irony. His whole life he had the ability to control fire and now it was taking him away from us. It was amazing to listen to the stories. As much as Leo had thought people didn't like him, there didn't seem to be a single person in this camp that he didn't help. People came forward with stories of how he fixed their plumbing or built them custom weapons. He did everything because he wanted to, without any expectation of repayment. We all thought back to all the times he basically saved us just by fixing something. And now our favorite little engineer with his magical tool belt are hopefully in Elysium.

After our quiet dinner we all went back to Cabin three. Where we had most of our meetings. Percy pulled out my chair and helped me into my chair. At this point most of the others knew I was pregnant. Is been a little over a week since I found out that I was pregnant but according to one of Pipers brothers who specialized in babies, I was about three months along. The plans for our wedding had been put off until Tartarus was put down.

Thalia cleared her throat, "Well it's time to uh, dip this in some uh, virgin blood. For obvious reasons we count Annabeth and I out, so how about you Piper?" Piper squirmed and looked uncomfortable while Jason blushed scarlet red. I could feel Percy trying not to laugh next to me. He let out his giggles, "Jason you should see your face man." The tension that was so thick you could have cut it with a knife began to slowly dissolve, and before you knew it everyone was laughing. Jason smiled and shook his head, "It's funny I have Leo to thank for that. He kind of caught us making out and suggested we get a room. So we did." Everyone erupted into laughter again. You could always count on Leo to lighten any situation even in the afterlife.

Hazel raised her hand, "I believe I still qualify for the job." Frank rolled his eyes, "Yeah unfortunately." She swatted at his shoulder, "I'll do it, just tell me what to do." I took out my dagger and slid it down the table to where she was sitting, "Just cut your palm and let enough blood drip out that we can dip the spear in it." Frank handed her an empty bowl, with a worried look. "It goes against my nature to let you voluntarily hurt yourself." Hazel kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine, just a scratch and then it's over."

She sliced her palm open and held it over the bowl. After a minute or two Frank tore off a piece of shirt and wrapped it around her hand. She ate some ambrosia and watched as her hand started to heal. Between bites she looked at me, "Is that enough?" I nodded, "Yes, plenty." Nico took the spear and dipped it into the blood. The wood absorbed all of the blood quickly, like it was made to do so.

Percy squeezed my hand, "Now that it is complete we can officially go after Tartarus, the only problem now is finding him."


	23. Chapter 23 Percy

This was where I was truly at peace. Annabeth was asleep in my arms. It was only a little after nine but she was falling asleep a lot earlier these days, pregnancy takes a lot out of people. My hand rubbed up and down her belly, swollen with our child, she was due in about a month. We had hoped that we could have been married before she gave birth but, we wanted to wait until Tartarus was killed until we did that. I've spent the last two weeks begging her just to have a small ceremony just for us. Then we could have another one, a big one once all of this was over. But she can be so stubborn. She's under the impression that any second now Tartarus is just going to show up and let us kill him.

The baby started kicking, I really wish I knew if it was a boy or a girl. I had a feeling it was a girl, but Annabeth said she thought it was a boy. I had never, and I mean EVER taken a bet against Annabeth but in this one solitary moment I did. I figured it was a fifty/fifty chance, so my odds weren't too bad.

There was a light knock on the door. Not loud enough to wake Annabeth up, but just loud enough to make the baby kick again. I gently kissed her forehead, untanggled myself from her and opene he door. It was a very tired looking Jason. "Jason whats going on man? You look exhausted." He gestured for me to come outside, "I think we found him. He's been hiding in the old Labyrinth entrance. As we learned earlier he cant cross the border that keeps the monsters out. It seems that the border works more like a wall then a door. He has set up defenses but nothing we can't handle. Frank, Nico, and the Stoll brothers are waiting just outside camp. Piper and Hazel agreed to stay here and watch over Annabeth. Tartarus wanted her dead before so we didn't want to take any risk of leaving her behind."

I got dressed and grabbed riptide, with one last glance at the girl I loved, asleep and clueless I walked out the door. There Piper, her brother Glen, the one who had been taking care of Annabeth and the baby, and Hazel were waiting. "Take good care of her." Piper smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, "We wont let anything bad happen to her I promise." I took a deep breath and ran off to meet the others.

Frank had the spear in hand, his grip getting tighter the longer we waited. We had finally arrived at Tartarus' camp, it felt unreal, to be so close to finishing all of this. The problem that had plagued us for so long. We surrounded the door made out of stone, much like the one before. Before they had just walked up without a plan. Not this time. I had perfected my powers of earthquakes. I sent a small ripple through the ground and watched as a crack spread up through the door. Jason then through a great gust of wind to send the pieces of the door flying in every which direction.

Visible blackness seeped out of the cavity that was Tartarus' "home". I heard that too familiar laugh, "So after so many months, you have found me." Slowly he emerged from the shadows, just enough moonlight to illuminate his blond hair. "Oh look you've managed to complete the spear. How does that little runt Leo fair? Dead I presume, otherwise I doubt you could have completed it." Jason lost his temper for a split second, and a streak of lightning struck the ground right next to where he was standing.

The Stoll brothers had flanked him, Jason took the left side, I took the right, and Frank we head on with the spear in hand. We had practiced this formation at least a hundred times. Father I pray to you now, please let this work. Frank Lunged with the spear, but at the last minute turned into an anaconda the spear fell at my feet while Frank wrapped himself tightly around Luke's body. Jason blew wind all around Tartarus' face, making it impossible for him to think, or tell which direction he was facing. Conner tackled him from behind while Travis grabbed his legs. Tartarus tried to yell out but Jason's wind drowned out any sound he made. I walked up to the squirming disoriented deity, the spear in my hand. I just needed to find a non lethal place to stab Luke.

Travis held down a leg for me, a perfect spot, yes it might hinder Luke's walking for a while but at least he wont be possessed. I lifted the spear above my head and thrust it down aiming for his thigh.

At the last second Tartarus squirmed and I missed my target.


	24. Chapter 24 Luke

I felt the spear like a white hot iron, it pierced my skin like a toothpick would go through soft butter. It was getting harder to see, harder to breath. It was like if Tartarus was going to go he was going to take me with him. But he couldn't, I wouldn't let him. I had been separated from my family for way too long. I clung to life for Thalia, for her touch, and the life we could have together. I clung to life for Annabeth, and the big brother duties I needed to catch up on. I clung to life for Percy the best friend I was sure to have. I clung to life for camp half blood, and all the campers I needed to make it up to. I clung to life.

Bright lights flashed from my eyes, black smoke billowed from my mouth and ears. It tasted like charcoal, it made me want to throw up. The pain spread all throughout my body. Tartarus had his hooks in me deep and he wasn't going to go without a fight. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, it was nearly impossible to breath. I had reached the pinnacle, my pain threshold, I was about to pass out. It felt like all the pain had condensed to the center of my body, my very core. Then a final burst of agony and bright lights it all stopped.

When I woke up Percy's face was getting closer, and when I say closer I mean way too close, it looked like he was about to kiss me. More than likely he was about to CPR, but I rather not cheat on Thalia. "Wow there Jackson, no need for that." he stopped what he was doing, and stared at me for a couple heart beats before he tackled me. "LUKE! You're back! Which means Tartarus is gone ! Which mean we won!" I laughed , "Good deduction skills Sherlock I see Annabeth really is wearing off on you." I tried to get up but there was a sharp pain that went up my leg and back. Percy blushed, "Sorry man, I kind of uh stabbed you. I was aiming for your thigh, you know flesh wound. But then you squirmed and I missed and I hit you in the uh.." He pointed to my butt, "Ah, well you always were a pain in my ass Jackson." Jason walked up behind Percy and handed me a square of ambrosia.

"Thanks Jason." He just nodded and walked away, It's so hard to get a read on that guy. The throbbing in my butt started to slowly dim. As I slowly stood up, wobbly, but I least I was in control of those wobbly legs.

We walked back to camp, sharing stories the whole time. Mainly the many adventures they all had been on while I was dead. The most impressive one being their conquest over Ghea and the giants. I didn't really know Leo other than the few stories Thalia would tell me when she came to visit. But the more I hear about all these stories the more I feel for the guy. He did everything he could for his friends, and I had to watch as my body betrayed me and cut him down.

I tried to act like I was okay, but it was definitely not convincing Percy. Instead of attracting attention to it he just changed the subject. "So Annabeth's due sometime next month, You should be happy to know that Lucas is in the mix when it comes to names. And now that Tartarus is gone, we can finally start planning our wedding." That thought must have not occurred to him because that look crossed his face. Most people who didn't know Percy didn't really recognize the look. But Percy tended to just nod a lot when it came to people talking about things he should know but he doesn't. He hates to admit that he doesn't understand something. And in those moments that he does understand something, especially when its something most people would think he would he gets the look.

"Sorry Luke I would love to sit and chat with you, but I have a wedding to plan, besides it looks like you got some company of your own."

As Percy ran off I herd some whistling, and when it turned to find the source I was not disappointed. "Looking good Luke." Thalia was standing there leaning on a tree looking as gorgeous as ever. She ran up to me and crushed her lips to mine, "I missed you so much." I stroked the back of my hand across her cheek, "I've missed you too. I was so scared I would never have this again. Being able to touch you. Like really touch you, with no one else in the control booth with me." I kissed her and took her hand, "Lets go back to camp before people start to worry." Jason walked up behind us and cleared his throat, "Yeah lets go back to camp, I thought this was about to get awkward." He had a slight smile.

I let go of Thalia's hand and held it out to him, "Hey man, I'm sorry I haven't had the opportunity to properly introduce myself. I'm Luke, and I would like to officially ask your permission to date your sister." His eyes grew a little as he looked from me to his sister and back to me. "Uh, honestly I was prepared to be the hard ass little brother until you proved to be worthy to date my sister, but I guess I cant do that if I give you permission." I laughed, "I tell you what, if you give me permission to date Thalia, I give you permission to give me a hard time anytime you want." He smiled and shook my hand, "Sounds like a deal."

By the time we reached Percy's cabin he was pacing outside. He obviously had been pacing for a while because there was a distinct rut. Jason walked up to him , "Percy you okay?" He nodded really fast, "Yeah, yeah sure. You know Glen's in there doing his monthly check up. Apparently were having twins. You know, no big deal. Just two kids instead of one. My dad really wasn't kidding about the big three being fertile." The whole time he never stopped pacing, "Piper's in there by the way, finally making wedding arrangements." He was about to explode with stress, it was a little scary.

"Aye big man on Camp, the stressed look doesn't work for you. Isn't there supposed to be a wedding. I mean that's the whole reason I'm here! Dude seriously calm down eat some herbs or something. "

I had never seen Percy go from stressed to happy so quickly before. "GROVER! You're here!"


	25. Chapter 25 Jason

I was so ready to hate Luke, but it's really hard. Ever since the guy came back from possession he was nothing but great. He woke up extra early in the morning to make sure all the perimeters were holding, he taught multiple sword fighting classes, and to top it off he was the sweetest boyfriend ever to my sister. He walked her everywhere, always holding her hand, always hanging on to her every word. I thought back to the day when I had had argued until I was out of breath that we should kill him. I find it almost impossible to justify the way I felt that day, there's no way this boy was evil.

After breakfast I walked by the new monument just on the edge of the woods, under a tree Thalia claimed to be important. It was a simple statue, a small dragon. Leo would forever be remembered through Festus, he would always be the boy who tamed bronze dragons, built flying ships, and sacrificed his life to save the camp from Tartarus.

I knelt down and took a seat next to the beautiful yet disappointing memorial. "Hey man, I don't really know if you can hear me. I would like to think that you can, that you're down there in Elysium, sipping nectar and building little gadgets. Today's the big day, Percy and Annabeth are getting married. It's a real shame you're not going to be here for it. Its hard here without you. Like really hard. I replay that moment in my head over and over again. I should have done something. I should have saved you." I could feel the tears welling up, "I just stood there, I did nothing. I have all these great powers, and I did nothing! Some friend I am. I'm sorry..."

I let the tears spill over my cheeks, but quickly wiped them away when a shadow came up behind me. "I'm so sorry about your friend." I turned to face Luke who oddly looked just a sad I felt. "Yeah, he was a great guy." Luke nodded, "It takes a great man to put the safety of others before his own." He sat down next to me, "I try and stay strong in front of your sister but the truth is, I'm kind of struggling. I've caused this world a lot of pain. I was there when Kronos terrorized New York, I was there when Tartarus brought down that blade. It's hard to have those kind of memories and not think of myself as a monster. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that I even deserve this second chance. But I would be a fool to waste it."

He put his head in his hands, "I'm not trying to make you feel sorry for me, believe me that's the last thing I want. I just... I want you and I to have a good relationship you know." I nodded and gave him a pat on the back, "It may have been your body, but it wasn't you. You have to believe that, you are a good person. Just the fact that you're this torn up is proof that you have a good heart. I understand you not wanting to tell Thalia, she would go into overprotective mode. We tend to do that in our family." He gave me a knowing smile, "You Grace's are tough cookies, I've always admired that."

He stood up and patted the head of the dragon, "I say we start a tradition, we'll tell all the campers that rubbing the dragon head is good luck. You know that way someone will always be here to keep Leo company. His legacy will live on forever." I rubbed mini festus' head, "Sounds like a great idea to me."

We started to head over to Percy's cabin Annabeth was due any day and Piper spent all of her time over there putting the finishing touched on the wedding. It was supposed to take place this afternoon, so the cabin was buzzing around more than usual. Luke looked over to me, "I would be proud to step into this battle zone with you." I laughed, "This may be our toughest one yet."

We were laughing as we stepped over the threshold. Piper and Thalia turned and gave us weird looks. Piper just shrugged it off and ran up to me. She jumped up putting her arms around me giving me a quick kiss. "Aren't wedding awesome?" I cleared my throat, "Uh... yeah I guess so." Thalia laughed, "Don't blush so hard Jace, I don't think she's under any impression that you're going to propose any time soon." I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Piper just giggled and went back to work. She picked up two suits and walked them back over to me and Luke. "Percy and Grover are over at Cabin one getting ready. Go get dressed and meet us over by the docks in two hours." Luke saluted, "Yes Ma'am." He gave Thalia a kiss on the cheek and wink and turned and left.

I didn't really know what to expect when I walked into my cabin, but it definitely wasn't this. Grover was playing his reed pipes over in the corner next to the statue of my dad, and Percy... well he was... kind of stones. Luke dropped his tux, "Grover! What Happened?" Grover stopped his playing, "Okay calm down it's not what it looks like, he's fine I promise. " Luke walked over and pointed at Percy, "You call this fine? Oh gods she's going to kill me." I stepped up behind him, "Who's going to kill you?" He started to pace, "Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, I don't know take your pick."

Grover shook his head, "No one's going to kill you because he's fine. Just let me finish speaking this time." He waited to see if we were going to interrupt. When it was obvious we were going to let him talk he continued, "He was stressing out to the max! Like I'm talking pacing, muttering to himself, the whole nine yards. He hadn't gotten more then a couple hours of sleep the past few days so I.." I stopped him, "So you got him high... on his wedding day?" He groaned, "Man did I not just say don't interrupt me... NO! I played a song on my pipes, it just put him a stress free trance, give him some time to recharge. Watch its so easy to snap him out of it."

He walked over to where Percy was sitting, paused for a second, then slapped him. Percy snapped to attention, "Wow, what happened, where am I? Am I married? Annabeth?"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "Dude, Percy, You're in Cabin one." He looked around, "Oh." Luke rolled his eyes and went to go change.

Grover was the best man, and me and Luke were the groomsman. Piper was the made of honor, and Hazel and Thalia were the bridesmaids. They all looked beautiful, in their matching turquoise dresses. The whole ceremony was nicely done, but I would have to say the vows were my favorite part.

Annabeth cleared her throat while a slight blush spread over her cheeks. "Percy, we met when we were twelve, and I found you drooling in the big house. I was so sure that you were the key to my future. Maybe not the way I thought but none the less I knew. I knew you were the one to take me on a big important quest, on an adventure. You have made my life one big adventure, and I can't imagine life without you. You are my rock, my heart, my life. I love you so much, and I look foreword to our gods forbidding long happy lives together. I love you seaweed brain."

Percy went to kiss her but Chiron stopped him, "Not yet." Percy rolled his eyes, "Okay so apparently I need to embarrass myself before the big guy let's me kiss you so here it goes. You've always been there for me, even in the most dangerous of times. I've always been hopelessly in love with you, even if it took me a while to realize it. I'm sure you knew before I did, it's no secret that you know everything before I do. It's one of the many things I love about you. I love you so much, that when I took that bath in the river styx the only thing I thought about was you. You were my anchor, my tie to mortal life. I may not be be invincible anymore, but you will always be my tie to reality, and I will always put my life on the line for you without second thought. I love you wise girl. You and are soon to be doubled in size family."

And then finally Mr. and Mrs. Percy Jackson kissed.


	26. Chapter 26 Piper

"I just love a good wedding! It was SO beautiful! Wasn't it beautiful Jace? Jason? Are you even listening?" He in fact was not listening, and judging by the look on his face he had not been listening for quite some time now.

I wove my fingers in between his as we walked back to the cabins. The reception had just ended and like the natural gentleman he is he offered to walk me. But I could tell something was bothering him. I pulled him to a stop, "What's wrong?" He slowly lifted his eyes from his feet to meet mine, "I've just been thinking... about New Rome. Don't get me wrong, I think camp halfblood is great, but it doesn't really offer anything for demigods after they start their lives you know." I gave him a knowing smile, "Are you thinking about Annabeth and Percy... or about us?"

He led me over to a bench overlooking the lake, "It started out as about them, what with them getting married and having kids. But the more I thought about it the more I fit us into that puzzle. Eventually we're going to want to start a family, and I never thought I would get that opportunity anywhere other than New Rome." I gave his hand a good squeeze, "You know we could fix that. I'm sure the campers here would love to have those opportunities. The Athena cabin could be in charge of plans and blueprints. The Hephaestus cabin could be in charge of building it. The Aphrodite and Apollo cabins could be in charge of furnishing and such. We could call it New Greece."

He laughed, "No, not New Greece... how but Elysium. I mean that's the ultimate dream anyways right?" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid my head down onto his shoulder, "Sounds perfect to me."

I could tell his mood had softened. It must have really troubled him to try think about a future without having definite plans. I was relieved that he was having those same problems because I had been to embarrassed to say anything but I had been feeling the same way for months now. And I know Annabeth and Percy do too, they definitely don't want to live and raise their children in cabin three, but they also don't think they're ready to leave camp.

"This is going to be fun!" He nodded, but his eyes looked sad again. "What is it this time?" He eyebrows pinched together, the way they only do when he's fighting tears. It's rare to see his tough roman exterior crack, and show whats underneath. "It's just... this would be something that... that Leo would have been all over you know. He would have been off making blueprints and little models at just the suggestion." His roman exterior had n't just cracked, it had shattered. Tears spilled down his cheeks, yet he still looked beautiful, he still looked like the strongest person I had ever met.

"Don't worry we'll make him proud, I know we will." He nodded and kissed my forehead. I looked out to the sun sitting over the lake. The sun had just barley touched the water, it's tendrils reaching out. It looked like the sun had melted into the water, its liquid gold spreading around in strange patterns. The sky was a mix of pinks and purples. The ending to yet another day, another day that we have survived. The sun was just a symbol for hope, it tells us in the morning that we were lucky enough to be alive another day. In the afternoon, it reminds us of life's simple beauty. It reminds us that within the many hours since we awoke that morning we have managed to remain alive in a world that doesn't care if we live or die. It also reminds us that with every sunset, comes peace, followed by yet another sunrise. "It's beautiful." This time he answers, "Yes, very Beautiful."


	27. Chapter 27 Percy

Ouch. OWWWW. Oh my gods oh my gods just breathe. This hurt so bad but there was no way I was going to say that out loud, not when she was the one giving birth. I could fix my hand after, I needed to be there for her now. You would never know by the look on my face that Annabeth was literally crushing my hand. My sword hand no less.

She was a few days early, and as much as I begged our birth plan did not include a water birth. So here I was holding her hand while Glen coached her through a natural birth. At first I was concerned that another man was getting a clear view of my wife's lady bits. But now I was just praying that he could help her get through this fast enough. She seemed like she was in a lot of pain and it was putting me on edge. I've always been there to help her burden, ease her pain. But I couldn't help this time, I couldn't make the pain go away. All I could do was sit here, hold her hand, and say soothing things. She face was slick with sweat, her breath labored, but on her face was nothing but determination. She was the bravest woman I had ever met.

It had been hours, or at least it felt like it, time wasn't really a priority of mine at the moment. Glen finally looked up at Annabeth, "Okay are you ready to push?" Annabeth swallowed and nodded her head. "Glen nodded back, alright so on the count of three... one. two. THREE." "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She leaned forward, her face contorted in pain. With every push came more screaming, until a new sound entered the chaos of the old ones. It was quiet at first, but grew louder and louder.

"Boy" Glen placed a little human in my hands. This is my son. He had his moms blond hair and my sea green eyes. His little heart was beating so fast, his hand clamped tight around my pinky. I wanted to just sit there and marvel in the moment. But alas there was still one more child to be born. Annabeth looked at me, " Noah, Noah Robert Jackson." We had a deal that she could name the boys and I could name the girls. Apparently Noah is a biblical name, and this dude sailed around for forty days and forty nights. Sounds like a great guy to me. And Robert was of course after our friend we had to leave behind... Bob. He saved our lives in Tartarus and now we honor him.

At this point had let go of my hand and was clutching the side of our bed. She was taking deep breaths, "Okay one more to go, I can do this. I can do this. I think I'm ready." Glen gave her a comforting pat on the leg, "Alright when you're ready." I wanted to detach that hand from his wrist and feed it Festus. Piper came up behind me, "It's okay Percy, he plays for the other team. He's not at all interested in your wife. I blushed I had no idea I was making my discomfort so obvious.

Annabeth had started pushing again, this time her mouth was clamped shut, and her teeth were gritted. That look of pure determination was the dominate if not only feature on her face. I looked at her now, and I did not see pain, I did not see fear, I did not see fatigue . She heroic, and brave, and I loved her. Little Noah was sucking on my knuckle slowly falling asleep. He was big and healthy looking, that's all I could have prayed for.

"Girl" I didn't even know I was in my own little world with Noah until he called out that word. Oh gosh, this was it, now it was my turn to name our child. I handed Noah to Annabeth who was practically glowing with relieve. I turned to Glen who handed me a tiny baby girl. Black hair and big gorgeous gray eyes. I nuzzled her into the crook of my elbow. "Gracie Beth Jackson... Welcome to our crazy little world."

I handed her to Annabeth who was now holding both of our little creations. I held my breath and looked at my beautiful family. I am a dad. Me... Percy Jackson. I created two small little humans. I am now responsible for them. I would have thought that that idea would have terrified me, but looking at them now I couldn't think of my life any other way. I mean come on I had a good looking family, all we needed was a white picket fence and a dog and we're perfect.

Piper shoved me over towards them, "We'll don't be shy, I want to get a picture of you guys before we let everyone else in to see them." I took Gracie, while Annabeth held Noah and we smiled while a couple flashes went off. Then one by one the rest of the group filed in to see. After that it was a parade of pats on the back, congrats, can I hold him, can I hold her, they are gorgeous. Piper was helping Annabeth put the clothes my mom sent us on the kiddos. Noah was wearing a little blue onesie with a big elephant on it. And Gracie had a pink one with a giraffe.

Nico was standing next to Glen, Glen said something and Nico giggled and ran his hand through his hair. Everyone seemed happy today, even Nico was making friends. I sat down next to Annabeth and leaned my forehead against hers. She sighed, "Aren't we lucky, our kids were born on the same day we get married. I guess now you'll never forget our anniversary." I laughed and kissed her forehead, "I could never forget this day. It's been the best day of my life." She leaned into my shoulder and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep, I gently got up and walked over and took my new babies from the people leaving. A chorus of whispered goodbyes, good-nights, and final congratulations followed them all out.

I cradled them both in both of my arms. I lightly hummed a lullaby that I distantly remembered from my younger days. I heard a poof in the corner of the room. I turned around to see my father standing over a brand new rocking chair humming the very same song I was just humming. "I used to sing that song to you, especially on the nights you had nightmares." His eyes beamed as he looked at Noah and Gracie. "I've had so many children, but it's extremely rare that I ever have grandchildren... Can I ?" He gestured to take them from me. I hesitated for only a moment, not wanting to hand them over. But this was my father, I placed them in his hands. He cooed and bounced up and down, and continued humming. I wondered how many times he had done this to me. How many memories I didn't have because I was too young. He looked back to me, " I made this rocking chair myself. I carved it out of drift wood from the shores of Oak harbor, a little island of the coast of the state of Washington. Naturally there are a few enchantments. It soothes and comforts those who sit it in it. Help you get better night sleep." The chair was bone weight with a few pebbles pushed in to the armrests.

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot that you came." He placed the kids down into cribs that matched the rocking chair, "They said we had to stay away from our children , they never said anything about our grandchildren." He winked and disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28 Nico

The whole time Annabeth was giving birth the whole group was standing close outside the door, just waiting for the signal that it was okay to come in. Jason made a joke that Percy probably wasn't to happy with another dude looking at Annabeth's private parts. And then Hazel laughed and said the he shouldn't be, because Glen was homosexual. I shouldn't have been as excited as I was. I mean just because I found out there's another homosexual boy here doesn't mean anything. Maybe I don't find him attractive, maybe he's dull. Considering my last crush was Percy Jackson, this new mystery man had a lot to live up too. Which wasn't really fair because he didn't even know he was being judged.

As soon as everyone pooled into cabin three, I saw him. He was definitely handsome, I mentally kicked myself, of course he was attractive his mother was Aphrodite. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than me. His muscles were toned, but not bulky, his hair was a honey color, you know kind of brown, with just a little hint of red. Then there was his eyes, they were a burst of colors, the predominate one being a dark, hard blue. His glasses sat at the edge of nose, which was spattered with a patch of freckles.

So... I guess you could say I was attracted. I found myself naturally gravitating towards him. He was talking to Piper about something so I thought I would join the conversation. "She did great, I knew she was strong, but she really was amazing. You should have seen the look on Percy's face when I handed him Noah, it was like shock and protectiveness all at once. It really was adorable. Then when I handed him Gracie you could just see the father daughter bond forming. I just love this, I'm so glad I was blessed with the gift of being great with babies." I nudged him, "So he didn't break your hands for touching his girl?" Those knowing eyes met mine, "I think we both know he was okay with it, well at least he was after Piper told him my little secret." He winked at me, oh gosh he knows. There's no way I'm that obvious. I blushed and ran my hand through my hair. He smiled and stepped a little closer to me, if I wasn't obvious before I'm pretty sure I just sealed my fate. "So Nico, how long have you known about my uh, little secret." I lookd at my feet, "Not long, only about an hour actually." He mussed up my hair, "No need to be embarrassed, I'm not going to tell anyone." I picked up my eyes to meet his, he had pushed his glasses up, but his eyes were still beautiful.

Everyone began filing out, I could feel his presence right behind me. When we got out everyone naturally split up. Jason and Piper to cabin one. Luke and Thalia to the big house basement, Hazel and Frank to Hades new cabin. I didn't really want to go back to our cabin if there was going to canoodling. I sighed and thought about where I was going to sleep that night.

A hand came down on my shoulder, "You know you're kind of cute kid." I spun around, "Kid? You do realize I'm probably like quintuple your age right?" Glen whistled, "You're looking good for eighty." I narrowed my eyes, "I'm actually eighty four, but if eighty is quintuple your age, that would make you... 16?" He nodded, "That would be correct, do you think you could find it within yourself to date a younger man." I wanted to say yes, I wanted to say I could definitely date him, but it seems I had lost my voice. So I just nodded. He grabbed my hand and lead me to cabin two, Hera's cabin. He turned on the light as we walked through the door. Everything was covered in dust. No one lived here because Hera being the goddess of marriage didn't have any kids. There was one bed that was completely dust free with a small cooler full of soda and snacks. He turned to a very old looking record player and dropped the needle onto a record. The sound of Kansas filled the room.

He sat down and patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning for me to sit down. "I come here a lot, to get away from everything. It's not so much that I want to keep my sexuality a secret, but I just don't feel like it's my job to force everyone to be okay with it all the time. My siblings have never expressed any discomfort, but I just like to take a little time away sometimes."

I made a bold move, and took his hand. I knew what that felt like, to be afraid others wouldn't accept me. But he had more guts than I did, at least he told some people. I had only told, one, well now two people. He seemed grateful for my small gesture. He leaned his head onto my shoulder, "You know I'm just a natural cuddle slut, so feel free to let me know when I cross your comfort level." I just laughed, "I think I crossed my comfort level when I followed you in here. There's no going back, and I'm actually kind of enjoying this. It feels like I lifted a huge weight off my chest. It's like for the first time I'm wearing clothes that actually fit, instead of clothes that are way too small constricting my every move. I know that sounds weird but..." He squeezed my hand, "No that makes perfect sense."

We talked about our lives for the majority of the night. As it happened we had many things in common. We liked the same music, books, movies. Moments before falling asleep, him spooning me, I asked him something, "Glen, If you don't mind... I'd like to take your secret and... and make it our secret." He tensed up before kissing the back of my head, "It would be my pleasure."


	29. Chapter 29 Annabeth

It's been a exactly six months today, the twins are officially half a year old. A lot has happened in the past six months, I've been in charge of the construction of Long Island Elysium. Percy's been the best stay at home dad any wife could have asked for. Most would think that he would hate being cooped in cabin three while I worked all day, but he honestly loves it. I see them in the morning, at lunch, and then when I get home around dinner time. It wasn't enough, but it was also temporary. Every morning he gets up and changes their diapers and then I feed them. Then after some breakfast and a little coffee I go off to work and leave him to it. Most of the time he just brings them around camp with him, or as he calls it "Showing off his masterpieces." He brings them down to the lake with their little floaties. They already have a natural love for the water, not to sound selfish but I hope they have a little Athena in them as well. Tonight I came home and found Percy sitting in the rocking chair with Noah and Gracie each in an elbow. There was a book open in his lap but all three of them were asleep. Poseidon said the chair and the cribs would have a magical ability to sooth and lull to sleep. It a blessing to have twins who slept through the night. Of course Percy always forgot so it wasn't unusual to find asleep in the chair. I asked him about it once and he said it smelled like the sea, when I sit it in it I smell the pages of an old book. The chair must make us smell and feel things that comfort us most. Naturally Percy was drooling, but what was so adorable was the fact that little Noah was drooling too, just like his dad. I picked up Gracie first, sucking her thumb, she squirmed a little, but not enough to wake her up. I cradled her in my arms, it still shocks me to think of myself as a mother. Times like this made me a little sad that I wasn't spending more time with them. But in a few days our new cabin would be finished, and then I've decided to hand the reins over to some of the other workers, combined of Athena and Hephaestus cabins. I've earned the right to spend some time with my family, besides it was almost done; I had drawn up the blueprints for the whole mini town. And as long as they followed it correctly they should finish within the next few months. I placed her down in her crib, and went to pick up Noah. He was not letting go as easily, he clung to his daddy. I sighed, and Percy woke up. "What a grip this kids got. I'm telling you, we might have another Hercules on our hands." He smiled that sassy yet charming smile as he stood up and untangled Noah's chubby fingers from his shirt. He kissed my forehead and passed him over to me. I rubbed the drool first from Noah then from Percy. "So what book were you reading them?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Uhm, my mom sent me a book of Greek Myths, I was reading them the myth of Theseus and the Minotaur." I put Noah down into his crib right next to Gracie's. "Isn't it difficult though. That book's in English, doesn't your dyslexia get in the way?" He just shrugged, "Yeah, sometimes but I pretty much know it, and they cant exactly read or understand me. So if I decide to improvise they don't really seem to notice." He pulled his shirt over his head, in that way only guys can that looks so cute. Next he pulled off his shoes, followed by his jeans. He plopped down on the bed face first into the pillows. He rolled over onto his back, putting his hands behind his back. He had gained a few pounds of muscle in the past year. He still wasn't huge, but he was lean and perfect. "So Mrs. Jackson, It's been a while since you know..." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I jumped on the bed tackling him, "Oh you mean since I kicked your ass?" He rolled over on top of me, "Shh, there are young ears in the room." He smiled and kissed my nose, "Besides I'm pretty sure I could take you." I flipped us over so I was sitting on him."Oh yeah?" He bolted upright, his face inches from mine, "Yeah." He slipped his hands under my shirt on the bare skin, his fingers sliding over the small of my back. I felt a chill go up my spine. He was right it had been a while. It been way too long. I leaned in and kissed him, and let me tell you I wasn't gentle. He went to remove my shirt but instead he ripped it off... and the moment was ruined. We both exploded with laughter. "I can't believe I literally just ripped you shirt off! That's something you only see in the movies!" I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I still can't believe you were that eager to get into my pants." I took my pants off and slipped into a nightgown. When I returned to bed his arms found me and wrapped me up tight. He whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Wise Girl." I squeezed myself into him, "Goodnight seaweed brain." Then the loudest noise I had probably ever heard went off. And thus began the twins crying. And the last good night sleep I would have for a while. 


	30. Chapter 30 Nico

Day by day I could feel the pressure lifting, spending time with him was like breathing clean air, for the first time in years. I hadn't always been this grumpy. I can remember back to the days when I was obsessed with Myths and card games, and excited about the world. Then Bianca died, and I just let the darkness consume me. Being the son of Hades, darkness came to me naturally. I thought I was doomed to the life in the shadows. Then I met Hazel and I saw how kind she was, how soft and loving she could be. Then I decided to give it another try. But by then I had realized my uh... sexuality. Being around Percy was just too difficult. Did I love him, did I hate him for letting my sister die. It was a never ending battle inside me, and sometimes it was just too much. Now that I'm with Glen, I can feel that tension slipping away. I find myself smiling at random times, socializing more. The other day I actually went and spent some time with Percy and the twins, without any problem. Percy may have been my first crush, but now I realized Glen was my first love. And once I admitted that to myself, I realized I no longer resented him for what happened to Bianca. I know that it was in no way actually his fault. I know him, and I know he feels awful. If there was any way for him to save her he would have. We were young he, wasn't as wise or as skilled as he is now. It was naive of me to think he could have. Today Glen and I had celebrated our six month anniversary, I told him I would be okay with officially coming out soon. It was a huge step, coming out to all of my friends, but a necessary step. We had celebrated with a nice dinner, well as nice as can be expected at a summer camp. We had spent the whole night eating, and talking. He told me all of the camp gossip and I in turn would tell him the stories of the gangs many adventures. Apparently we had some type of celebrity status around here. Sometimes he would get so excited listening to a story he would bounce his leg up and down in anticipation. It was nice to have someone's love and respect. After a while we decided to head back to cabin two. It had become our permanent housing, and it was nice. We decided to get an apartment when the new Elysium was complete, which was a little scary. But I have slain monsters, I have been through Tartarus. In comparison I think moving in with my boyfriend is nothing to be worried about, yet it felt so much bigger than the rest. We had been asleep for a couple hours when we heard an extremely loud hit pitched alarm sounding from Hephaestus' cabin. It was no surprise that when we got there a few minutes later there was already about twenty demigods dressed for battle trying to find the source of the noise. Then there was Percy, dressed in his Pjs, hair all messy, and looking very annoyed. It was creepy how much he looked like an adult right now. He looked more like an angry old neighbor coming to tell the kids to keep the party noise level down, than an eighteen year old demigod leader coming to investigate an alarm. He walked into the cabin door. He was only in there for about fifteen minutes and the noise stopped, when he came out he looked pale. I could tell he was trying to keep his tough guy armor on right now, but it was crumbling and fast. He was trying to slip through all the people but I caught his arm, "What's going on?" He picked his eyes up to meet mine and they looked sad, "It's uhm... It's Leos navigation thing. It locked onto Calypso's Island. We have to go get her, we have to go get her, without him. She already hates me. I left her all alone on that damn island. That was real heroic of me. And now I'm going to go save her, and I'm going to have to let her know that he died trying to save me." He pushed his hands through his hair. "I have a family now. Gracie and Noah are only six months old, I don't want to go out on a quest now. I don't want to leave my family!" He had begun pacing. I put my hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down, "Percy, man, calm down, it's okay. I'll go with you, we'll figure it out together. We'll take the Argo II and we'll fly out there, we'll pick her up and we'll come home. It's not exactly mission impossible." He smirked a bit, "Look at me, turning into a worry wart." He shook his head, I don't really know how to tell Annabeth, we kind of have this deal that we wont be separated, like ever again. She can't come with me without bringing the kids and there's no way they are coming, too dangerous." Luke walked up to us, "Is that what I think it is? Is that the navigation alarm?" I looked at him with a puzzled look, "And how would you know anything about that?" He stared at his feet, "I'm the one who killed Leo, so I've kind of made it a habit of learning about him. I've been waiting for it to go off, because I feel like I owe him, I need to go save Calypso." Percy and I shared a sideways glance before Percy turned back to him. "Calypso is the daughter of a Titan, she is extremely powerful. And you plan to just walk up to her and tell her you killed the guy she loved...?" Then he just shrugged, "Oh what the hell, you can come. We leave in three days. Just me, you, and Nico, just like a regular quest." And with that he walked away. As soon as the door of cabin three was closed Luke turned to me, "Nico, I need to talk to you." As a general rule I tried to avoid Luke, it wasn't that I didn't like him, I just didn't exactly meet him on the best of circumstances and its hard to shake that kind of thing off. "Uh sure, whats up?" He looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before continuing, "Your dad is Hades, so I thought maybe you would know how the balance works?" Had this guy gone nuts? I no idea what he was talking about, "I have no idea what you're talking about. What balance?" He rolled his eyes, "You know the balance between life and death, most people believe there's a balance." At that point I knew exactly what he was talking about. I had read about it from a book I found in my dads house. Like if one person is brought back to life, another person close to them has to die. Or if someone dies that was not predetermined by the fates, they can bring someone back. And some people even believe that a murderer can give up their life for one that they have killed. I knew exactly what he was asking. "I know a little, mostly legend though, why?" He seemed to deflate a little, "No special reason, just curious. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth will want to obsesses over departure plans and all that." After that he turned and jogged back to cabin one where he would more than likely slip back into bed with Thalia and tell her everything was okay. Everything obviously was not okay, but that wasn't my relationship, it wasn't my place to intrude, 'Like hey Thalia your boyfriend wants to kill himself, but everything's okay though.' 


	31. Chapter 31 Luke

I woke up next to Thalia, like I usually did. She was curled up against my chest, her black hair had grown a bit, it was about chin length now. I brushed it out of her eyes and let my hand linger on her cheek. Today I will be leaving for Ogygia, and I'm not sure if I'll ever make it back. Now don't take that last statement to be my way of expressing my anxiety of the dangers of the quest. I am no coward and I don't think the quest will be dangerous at all, a simple search and rescue.

I had been thinking for a while now, that I don't belong here. Every night I had nightmares, nightmares of Tartarus, nightmares of killing Leo, nightmares of the others hunting me down. They may say that they have accepted me, but my gut keeps telling me that's a lie. I broke up their family, I took Leo away from them forever. It may have not actually been me, but they watched as my body cut him down.

I'm almost positive there's a way that I can bring him back. There is a delicate balance between life and death, maybe with Nico's help I can find a way to bring Leo back. Which bring me back to not returning to camp halfblood. I was still looking at Thalia, I don't think I could leave her. Sure I have Annabeth and Percy, they're like family at this point, but Thalia, she's the one that my death would affect the most. But she's strong, stronger than most people.

I gave her one last kiss on the forehead before getting out of bed.

I met the others by the Argo II. Nico climbed up the ladder first, and I followed him up. When I got to the top it brought back memories. Memories of when I first came aboard this ship. I almost killed Percy, well Tartarus almost killed Percy but the memory still made me want to throw up. I went to the side of the ship just in case I actually did hurl. I looked over the side and saw Percy standing at the bottom holding his family. It was beautiful, sometimes I forget that for about a year I was his mentor, and for years before that I was a big brother figure to her. Now they are married with twins, granted they're younger than the average married couple but it still amazes me.

He kissed them all on the head one by one the hesitantly climbed up the ladder to join us. When he got on board he placed the navigation piece into Festus, clicked a few buttons and without a word walked below deck. Nico sighed, "It must be hard to leave your family for the first time. It's probably smart to give him some space." I nodded, "He's really grown up these past few months. I just hope that he doesn't lose his sassy edge." Nico just laughed, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Percy while be the sass king for the remainder of his life. I do see what you mean though, his maturity level has skyrocketed. But that's what becoming responsible for two little humans will do to you." With that he shrugged and sat down with a book.

This would be a great time to ask talk to him about the whole Leo thing. I walked over and sat down next to him. I was preparing what I was going to say in my head, and I realized there was no easy way to ask if I could kill myself to bring back Leo. After a few minutes I figured I'd just give it my best shot, I turned to Nico but he cut me off, "You know I could see you and Thalia with a cute family like that. You might not do it as soon as Percy and Annabeth but I could see you guys having one someday."

Those words hit me like a truck. All the sudden I could see it, the future I tried to tell myself I didn't want. Thalia in a wedding dress, her pregnant, our kids, all of it. I put my head in my hands, was I willing to give up those chances. Would I be selfish to want those things, when Leo sat in the underworld with no chance to be the one he loved. He was ripped away from her just as their love was discovered. I had my time with Thalia, maybe I should give Leo his time.

He sacrificed his life, and his future for Percy, maybe it's my turn. My hands were running through my hair, my body rigid. I felt a slight pressure on my arm, it was Nico's arm. "It's going to be okay Luke. I know you're struggling right now, but believe me, death is not the answer, in fact it's never the answer. I've thought about suicide before, multiple times. It just seemed like the best solution. I felt like an outsider, I felt alone. I had lost my mom, my sister, and well I was involved in a one way relationship. I thought me being a decedent of the god of the underworld, maybe that's where I belonged. Like maybe I was meant to be with the dead. But I'm so glad I didn't. Life has gotten better, like a million times better. I'm in my first real relationship, I've been brought into this group and accepted me as family. I know you have skeletons in the closet, so do I. Once a while back I betrayed Percy, he was mad for a while, but he's a very forgiving person."

I didn't realize it but apparently a few tears had slid down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away, "Thanks man, I know we've never really talked before but you... you're really a great guy." He smiled, "Well maybe lately, I used to be a pain in the ass."

Percy came back above deck and checked the navigation system. "It says the trip will take about four days, so get comfortable." Nico raised his eyebrows, "Whatever you say grumpy gills." Percy paused, I thought he was about to rip him a new one, but his scowl softened into a smile. "I sound so old! Dude I haven't even been a dad a year yet. Hopefully it'll get easier, you know the stress, leaving them." He took a seat on the other side of Nico. "I just want the quest to be over and done with as soon as possible."


	32. Chapter 32 Percy

I tapped my foot as we approached the Island, I wasn't completely thrilled to be back here. I knew that when I left I had broken her heart, but I never thought she would be mad enough to curse me. I could still feel the sting of her curse from my trip through Tartarus and let me tell you it made me want to turn the ship around.

We were only a few miles out so we would reach our destination any minute now. Luke was pacing, probably just as nervous as I am, if not more so. Then there was Nico, he seemed very calm, it was very annoying.

The ship slowly came to a stop, "Well here we are, Ogygia." I climbed down the ladder first hoping she wouldn't attack if she recognized me. As soon as my feet hit the sand I was tackled, "Perseus Jackson, what a site for sore eyes! It's been too long. Leo said you guys would come for me, I was starting to lose hope. I'm assuming this means you guys won that war you were fighting before. Speaking of Leo where is he?"

I stood up and brushed the sand off of my clothes. I turned to Luke who was biting his lip. He took a deep breath and stepped up, "That's uh... what I'm... um here to talk to you about." His eyes could only meet hers for a few seconds before darting away. Eventually he looked at her and his gaze locked, "Leo died, he was killed." She covered her mouth to smother a gasp, Luke continued, "I was possessed by an evil deity, so although it wasn't me who killed him, it was my body. Coming to get you was his dying wish."

Calypso fell to her knees, her eyes welled up with tears. I knelt down next to her and wrapped her in my arms, her head rested on my shoulder as she cried. I wasn't exactly comfortable but I wasn't going to move anytime soon. I patted her hair as her tears soaked the sleeve of my t-shirt.

I scooped her up and carried her to the shade of the closest tree. "Calypso, I just wan't you to know that he loved you. He loved you very much, he would have come to get you sooner but he had to wait for his navigation device to lock in on the location of your island." She sniffled, "That;s impossible, there's no way to find Ogygia on any navigation device." I pushed a hair out of her eye, "Well I think we both know Leo was pretty smart, and made it a habit to defy what was considered impossible, especially when it came to those that he loved." She burrowed her head deeper into my shoulder and hugged her knees.

I was surprised about how much things had changed since the last time I saw her. Before this would have a romantic undertone but right now it seemed more like I was comforting my daughter. Having kids really has aged me.

After Calypso packed her belongings up we got back on the Argo II and set sail back to camp halfbloood. She never left my side, she was practically my shadow. At dinner that night it was practically silent, everyone kept their head down and the only thing they were using their mouths for was for chewing. Calypso kept her distance from Luke, he attempted to approach her several times but every time she met him with a glare. I couldn't say I blamed her, but I still felt bad for Luke, he didn't actually do anything to deserve that glare.

That night around midnight I heard a small knock on my cabin door. I thanked the gods I was wearing underwear because Calypso walked in. She looked so small and fragile as she walked over to my bedside. "I hope you don't mind, but I've never really been anywhere besides the island and this ship kind of makes me nervous." I put a pillow and blanket on the floor, "Of course yeah, I'll crash on the floor, and you can take the bed."

She hoped up into the bed, "So how did it happen? You know how did Leo... die?" I sighed, "Well as you already know Luke was possessed by and evil deity, Tartarus to be exact. He had kidnapped me and my pregnant soon to be wife. The gang was coming to get us back. I eventually overpowered him, but only for a second, and I turned my back on him. He wasn't aiming for Leo, but Leo jumped in front in order to save me. He saved my life, and for that I will always be grateful."

She just nodded, he eyes were dry after all her previous crying. "Is it wrong for me to hate that Lucas boy? I know he didn't really do it, but every time I look at him, a hatred just bubbles up and it's really hard to push down." I patted her knee, "Luke is a good guy, I promise. He definitely has a spotty past but he is a good guy. He kind of saved the human race from a Titan take over once. Sure he may have inadvertently almost started it, but he ended it and that's all that really matters."


	33. Chapter 33 Piper

It's going on a week since the boys left on their quest but it feels like a month. I did what I could to help Annabeth out, Jason and I usually looked after Noah and Gracie while she was working on Elysium. Her goal was to at least finish the Jackson cabin before Percy got back. The whole thing was coming along nicely. The mixture of classic Greek buildings alongside modern New York architecture was a unlikely but beautiful match. Annabeth really did have an eye for this stuff. Just walking down the street brought on these emotions, I don't even know how to explain it. It's like my whole body just relaxed, the tension released, I felt completely at home.

Today I was watching the twins on the porch of the big house. They were so adorable, all curls, bright eyes, and chubby cheeks. Jason came by every half hour or so to check up on us but he's been pretty busy lately training some new campers in basic combat skills. It took him a while to ease up enough to deal with kids. The kids would tease him behind his back, calling him iceberg and captain stiff. But once he softened up a little he was great, the kids really were starting to take to him. It was actually pretty cute how worked up he would get sometimes, he'd come back to the cabin and boast about how well this kid was doing and how much that kid had improved.

I could see Annabeth's blonde hair rounding the corner, it must be time for her Lunch break. With her was Jason and Thalia. Thalia had Jason in a headlock while Annabeth tickled him. "Hey now, don't break him, I kind of like having him in one piece." The girls giggled as they let him go and bound up the steps. Jason kissed me on the forehead and sat down next to me. "You look so cute with them you know." I looked at him with a glare, "Don't be getting any ideas, as much as I love these kids I'm not going to be ready for my own for a long time." His ears turned scarlet, "Oh... I didn't mean I wanted to have kids with you. Wait that came out wrong. I do want to have kids with you. I mean not now, but you know some day." Thalia lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Real smooth bro, real smooth." He blushed even harder, "Oh shut up."

Annabeth was passing out blue cookies, which I could only assume Percy's mom sent. It seemed weird to eat them without him. But hopefully he'll be home soon. Thalia was reaching for another cookie when and arrow came out of nowhere and struck the plate right next to her hand. The arrow had barley grazed her hand, a line of blood trailed from just below her wrist to the knuckle of her thumb.

Annabeth had already picked up the twins and turned her back to the unseen danger, while Jason picked up one of the practice swords he had been using earlier. and pulled me behind him. Thalia, the one who was usually always ready for a fight, just stared at the arrow sticking out from the plate. Her eyes looked scared, almost sad. A single drop of blood crashed onto the floor, and the next thing I knew She was there. She was tall and glorious and terrifying.

Thalia crumbled to the ground, "Artemis." She clutched her bleeding hand to her chest and dropped her head. Artemis put the tip of her bow beneath Thalia's chin and jerked upward. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. You will look me in the eye." Thalia hesitantly raised her eyes to meet the goddesses. "Thalia Grace, you have betrayed me, and you have betrayed your sister huntresses. You have shared a bed with a man. You have turned your back on us. You must suffer the consequences."

Tears rolled from her eyes, although her composure still remained smooth. When she spoke I thought her words would crack and break, but instead they were clear and sure. "My lady, I do not deny these allegations, therefore I do not deny and punishment that you see fit." Artemis seemed amused by this."You are brave Thalia, your words do cause me so much pain. You see I do not wish to harm you, but I must. Therefore I will give you a choice. You may be stripped of your immortality and remain here, or you can erase your memory and come back with me. But before you answer, if you stay here without your immortality, your life will meet its end rather soon. But if you come with us you will never be able to return to this place for you will not remember."

Thalia looked at Jason, then at Annabeth, "There's no doubt in my mind, I choose to stay here without immortality." Artemis shook her head with a very somber look on her face. "My dear Thalia, you have chosen a most painful road. When an immortal becomes mortal they become more susceptible to any and all disease. You will become ill, and I am sad to say it is likely that you will not survive."

Jason grabbed Thalia's hand, "Please Thalia don't do this. Think about Luke, what would he do if he came back from his quest and found you on your deathbed, or even worse in your grave?" She shook her head, "He would understand, he would..." He cut her off, "Forget him, what about me, You're my sister, I can't sit here and watch you die. Please, just go with her." Tears were welling up in her eyes, "I've made my decision and nothing you say can change my mind. A short life with the ones I love by my side, it a thousand times better than a lonely life as an immortal amnesiac. You've lost your memories before Jason, I would think you would understand."

She let go of his hand and turned back to Artemis, "My decision is final" Artemis placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder, "As you wish."

A bright light flashed and she was gone and Thalia was on the ground. She moaned and she balled up hugging her knees. The color drained from her face, her hair slick with sweat. I sent a prayer to the gods that this be a side effect of losing her immortality and not the beginning to her end.


	34. Chapter 34 Percy

I made it to the main deck right as the ship was hit yet again by whatever ugly monster was trying to kill us... again. This whole fight for you life thing was starting to get kind of old. Or maybe it was me who was getting old. But that couldn't be I'm only eighteen, yeah I may have a wife and kids back home, but that doesn't mean I'm old.

The boat was rocking side to side, the water crashing over the side and relentlessly attempting to knock my feet out from under me. I pulled Riptide out of my back pocket and looked around for Luk and Nico. They were standing back to back looking a bit seasick.

I carefully made my way around debris and dislodged equipment. I was almost within reaching distance from them when Luke yelled at me to turn around. And that's when I saw it, the thing that was attacking our boat. The Kraken. But that doesn't make sense, Perseus, well the other Perseus killed it a long time ago. Besides I was almost positive this thing was controlled by my dad. I mean it was a creature of the sea, a huge, mean, ugly one no doubt, but it lived in the sea none the less.

One of it's tentacles came down on the side of the ship with a crunching noise that made me wince. I charged at it and stabbed the tentacle, which probably wasn't one of my best ideas. The kraken ripped its tentacle off the ship with a loud squeal like roar, taking riptide with it. Well there goes my sword. I looked around for anything else that might be helpful. If only Leo was here, he knew this ship and all its functions better than anyone. I knew Riptide would be back in my pocket anytime now, so I just needed to stay alive that long.

I looked over and saw Luke and Nico working together in loading some cannons, good that;ll keep it busy. I heard a crash behind me and I turned to see Calypso sprawled on the floor from where she tripped over a crate. I went to help her up, but a huge wave slammed between us, sweeping me overboard. I said a quick prayer to my dad. Not that I was scared to be going into the water, if anything that was probably a good thing. But I had no idea how I was going to kill this thing.

I hit the ice cold water, but it didn't bother me. I could feel riptide in back pocket, but I was going to leave it there until I needed it, right now I needed both hands to swim. The Kraken was big, but it wasn't as big as had always imagined it. It was too focused on this ship to notice me creeping up behind it. I thought back to the story, Perseus killed it by turning it to stone. Well that sucks because as it so happens I was fresh out of Medusa heads. I could feel the pressure starting to build in my chest. If I didn't figure something out quick, it was going to destroy the ship. I needed to get home, I needed to see my family. It wasn't going to end here I wasn't going to let it.

A cannon ball hissed through the water and made a direct hit in the middle of the krakens forehead. I took my chance while it was disoriented and stabbed it in the eye. Another shrill shriek that hurt my ears so bad, I was sure they were bleeding. Come on dad, help a kid out. I drug my sword all the way down through its eye and then pulled it out. I tried to swim away but it caught me in one of it's tentacles. It wrapped all the way up from my ankles to my neck. I could feel it starting to squeeze the life out of me, the air slowly leaving my lungs. My head was getting fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. I saw Annabeth, I saw Noah, I saw Gracie. No this wasn't it. I have survived much worse than this. I was not going to be killed by some stupid fish, especially being the son of a freaking sea god! I screamed and pushed with all my strength. At first it didn't seem like anything was happening, but then the tentacle started to loosen, and the eventually let go altogether. I silently thanked my dad because I was almost positive he had something to do with that. I swam to the surface as fast as possible. I hoped it would be too worried about its eye to chase me. I broke the surface and took a nice clean breath.

The ladder was already down so I climbed it all the way to the top. It was then that I realized how out of shape I was. I needed to hit the climbing wall and pronto. "Percy's back!" I recognized Nico's voice. And as I looked up to answer I saw Calypso focusing intensely at the water her hands out stretched in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose. It almost looked like she was about to poop but then a huge light flew from her hands, slicing the water and putting a silent end to the shrieking from beneath the waves.

I was breathing hard, "Calypso did you just... Kill the Kraken?" She swung her head around to stare at me, her braid whipping to the side. "Don't be ridiculous, that's nearly impossible. I only shrunk it. I would have done it a lot sooner, but you just had to jump in and be the hero. I was scared I was going to hit you so I waited until you came back on board." Did she just accuse me of jumping into the water... of my own free will, that had a kraken in it, to be the hero? I mean granted that does sound like something I would do, but usually that's not something most people complain about. "For your information, a wave knocked me off the boat. And second of all, I'm sorry I was trying to save the ship and everyone on it. Next time I'll just go hide under my bed and twiddle my thumbs." She turned red, but it wasn't form embarrassment, it was from anger.

With a grunt she stomped her foot and marched below deck. "Next time, why don't you act like an idiot and almost get killed." The she pushed me back into the water. "While you're down there would you mind collecting the Kraken, Nico said he wanted to being it back to Camp."


	35. Chapter 35 Annabeth

I was pacing, my nails worn down from my anxious chewing. I couldn't wait for Percy to get home, I absolutely hate being away from him. It's cliche but I definitely feel more complete when he's around. What I wasn't looking forward to was Calypso. Yes I understand its pathetic, I'm married to Percy and am the mother of his children. Not only that but I'm almost positive he's in love with me, or so hes told me over a hundred dozen times.

I don't even think I have anything to be jealous of. According to Percy nothing ever happened between them. He did admit that there was a subtle attraction but nothing compared to what he felt for me. I tried to not think about it, about what they could possibly be doing on that long boat ride back. Then there was Luke, we broke the news that Thalia was sick in the Iris message about a day ago. There was no telling in what condition he would arrive.

I could feel the anxiety bubbling in my stomach, churning with every thought. Piper and Jason were walking up to where I was standing by the Argo II land dock. Noah and Gracie were with them, just the sight of them eased my nerves. Gracie was giggling and Noah was reaching for me, even though he was a good ten yards away. As soon as they were in reaching distance Jason handed him over, much to Noah's delight. He put his head on my chest and within minutes I could feel his heavy breaths as he drifted into a nap. Jason laughed, "It's been a long day keeping up with that one today. We went to the lake and he floated around for a good hour or two." Piper sat down with Gracie and started to comb through her hair, "Gracie and I read to Thalia today, she loves the big picture books."

I was happy that at least one of my children was showing some interest in something academic. I mean don't get me wrong I understand that there not even a year old, so academia wasn't expected to be a priority to them. But it still felt good to know that there was a chance that Gracie was going to like books, the ultimate symbol of knowledge.

Glen came over with a couple glasses of pink lemonade, "So who's excited for our hero's to be home?" I held out my hand, "You have no idea." Just as i started drinking I could feel Noah's drool running down my back. A couple of moths ago this may have bothered me, but now, I guess you could say I was used to it.

Glen sat down next to Piper and handed her a glass. She handed him Gracie while she took a break and drank her lemonade. "So Glen, who are you here for? I mean we're here waiting on Percy, but I didn't think you guys were all that close." Glen was playing with Gracie's curls, "Well if you must know, Nico and I have become pretty good friends lately." Jason choked on his drink, and turned as pink as the lemonade. Piper gave him a questioning look, "Jason, it's lemonade, you drink it, not inhale it. Besides it's not nice to laugh. Nico is perfectly capable of having friends, contrary to popular belief he can be quite friendly." Glen winked in Jason's direction, "Oh yeah, very friendly." I don't know what that was all about, but I'm sure it was my business I would, so I wasn't going to ask.

I was trying to concentrate on their conversation but my attention was focused on the sky where the Argo II would be sailing in. My eyes would dart from them to the sky and back again. I was about to start pacing again when the the the bow of the ship came into view. The ship slowly made its decent, the process probably only took about ten minutes, but it felt like an hour if not longer.

As soon as Percy's feet hit the ground I swallowed him in a hug. He hugged me back and gave Noah a kiss on the forehead. Gracie was squealing with excitement when Percy ran over and cooped her up. She got a fist full of his hair and was clinging to his shirt. He loosened her grip on his hair, "I think someone missed me." Nico walked up behind me, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they all did, however would the camp survive without you." I thought he was being cruel but I saw that he was smiling and Percy was laughing. Nico walked straight over to Glen, they looked a little awkward, but they only stayed for a minute or so before saying their goodbyes and leaving for the night.

I was wondering where Luke was, but he probably bolted to get to Thalia as soon as the ship pulled in. I would go visit them later but for now I was excited to bring my family home. We were all heading back to the cabins when someone cleared their throat behind us. I bit my lip and rolled my eyes, I had almost forgotten about Calypso. "Hi, I'm Calypso, Uhm.. I was wondering where... where you would like for me to stay." I turned around to look at her and I wish I hadn't. She was beautiful, but not in an extravagant way. But my jealousy was short, when I looked in her eyes all I saw was sadness. She had lost her love, and she has recently left the only place she has ever known. She gave up everything to be with Leo, and Leo is gone. I decided then and there that this girl did not deserve my jealousy nor my anger, but she did deserve a friend.

I walked up and picked up one of her only three bags. "Hi I'm Annabeth Ch-... Jackson. You can sleep in Cabin three. You're a sea goddess right? So I figured you would be most comfortable there." I handed the bag to Jason, "Do you mind showing her the way?" He nodded, "Of course, no problem." I watched them walk away towards the cabins. Percy took my hand, "As happy as I am that you two are getting along, can you please tell me how you plan on living under the same roof as her?" I smirked, "I don't." He glared at me with his best sassy face, "Well where do you plan on sleeping then? The stables? I wouldn't object I actually find them quite homey. But you never know Black Jack might mistake your hair for hay and you'll wake up with a nice hair cut."

I wanted to punch in the arm, but considering the fact we were both holding sleeping children that was probably not a good idea. "Just follow me seaweed brain." I lead him past the cabins down the marble sidewalk. I stopped in front of the sign that said Long Island Elysium.


	36. Chapter 36 Percy

There are no words for how perfect our little house is. The first thing I noticed was the colors, blue and gray. On the front door in bronze was an owl holding a trident. She looked at me with a very proud look on her face, "You ready to go inside?" I eagerly nodded my head, "Yes please, give me the tour."

She opened the door that lead into the first floor. To the left was the living room, complete with a comfy looking sofa, radio, tv, and coffee table. To the right was the library, every wall was a bookshelf. There was a desk with a laptop and couple of the fancy looking leather chairs. Straight ahead was the kitchen, and I'm going to be honest I don't think we're going to get much use out of that because neither of us had any idea how to cook. There was a bathroom around the corner between the kitchen and library. Next she lead me up the stairs. The banister made of polished marble, and the steps made of wood. I took each step like it was a step towards Olympus. At the top I could see that there were four bedrooms with one bathroom in the middle.

Annabeth pointed to the bedroom to the far left. "For right now the twins can share a room, but considering they are different genders I thought they would want their own room eventually." She pointed to the room twp rooms to the right, "That room will be reserved for guests." Then she turned to me and gave me that brilliant smile, "And the room over there, all the way to the right. That's our room." I started to walk towards it but she put her hand on my chest stopping me. "Wait, why don't you go put the kids to bed, and then meet me in there." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Yes ma'am, I'll be there in a minute."

I opened the door to the nursery and took a deep breath. I could smell the sea, but then again that was probably the cribs and the chair I was smelling. This was my new home, I couldn't believe she did all this. I put the twins down in the cribs my father made and took a look around. Two walls were Blue with a gray owl, while the other two were gray with blue waves. In between the cribs hanging on the wall was a trident, and the floor was painted to look like it was covered in pages from books. You could even read some of them. They were in a dozen languages that I could see, English, Greek, Latin, French, Spanish, Italian, I think one of them was German, but then there were several I didn't know. If this was the twins room I couldn't wait to see mine.

I reluctantly left the kids behind, I missed the past couple weeks. I walked down the hall to my room. My hand hesitated at the handle, not because I was nervous, but because I was too excited and I wanted to try and contain myself before I walked in there looking like an excited puppy. One breath two breath, okay I think I'm ready. I opened the door expecting to see my wife, in our new room, in our new house, looking all sexy and what not. I walked and was shocked. Not only where there blues and grays, but there was gold, bronze, and silver. A bronze Owl was clutching a silver Trident was hanging over the bed. This bed was massive, taking up half the room. The bed frame was made of marble edged with gold, and huge black comforter. And in the middle of that bed was my wife. Wearing a sexy... pair of sweatpants and tank top.

I don't care what anyone says, I still think she was beautiful. I wagged my eyebrows at her, "Hello gorgeous. You are looking mighty fine tonight." She narrowed her eyes at me, "You don't really mean that , you're just feeling a bit frisky." I mocked a very hurt look, "Me, joke around, never. I promise you my claim was genuine and my intentions pure." She laughed, "Percy do you even know what half of those words mean?" I shrugged, "Eh, maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'm the smart one and I just don't want to steal your thunder." She crawled to the edge of the bed, "And maybe I'm the better sailor." I pulled my shirt off, followed by shoes and pants.

She giggled, "Oh ya, take it off!" I pretended to a stripper pose, "Hey baby don't tease me unless you have some singles you're ready to part with." She put her hands on my chest and looked right into my eyes, "I gave you two children and a house, I think it's you who owes me a little something something." I liked where this was going.

I kissed her and I felt all of my tension melt away. I missed her so much, the past couple weeks were awful without her. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed herself to me, I could tell she missed me too. I laid her down on the bed, and kissed her neck. She pulled down her pants and lucky for me she was not wearing any underwear. I laced my fingers through hers, and pulled her hands above her head. Our kisses were passionate, we were hungry for each other. We moved in harmony, as one, and I guess that's what being in a relationship was. When you're a couple you are two people, but when you make the jump to being in a relationship you become one.

Our heated moment ended and the cool down period began. I am a man, and I am not afraid to say that I love to cuddle. Especially when it was with Annabeth.


	37. Chapter 37 Luke

Everyone's buzzing around today. Percy's turning nineteen today and the whole camps throwing a party. All day I've seen people running around with streamers, balloons, and an assortment of pastries covered in blue icing. I wanted to celebrate with them, I really did, but there was no way in hades I was going to leave Thalia's side.

She had been asleep for the past couple of hours, every minute ticking by pulling her further away. The painful silence only being broken up by her shallow breaths. I held her hand and absently rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. Every time I looked at her I cringed at just how much I had failed her. First I sat there while Zeus turned her into a tree. Then I went all crazy and joined ranks with the king of the titans. Then I died. While I was dead she really got her life together, she joined the hunters and she was happy. Then I just had to be weak, I had to let Tartarus in. She gave up immortality to be with me, and now she's sick.

I will never be good enough for her, she didn't deserve this. I was nothing but a constant let down. If she dies, it will be my fault. If she dies there will be no reason for me to live anymore. I was deep in thought when Nico came in to check up on Thalia, "How's she doing?" I turned and saw the look on his face was full of genuine concern. I shook my head, "Not very good. If anything she's gotten worse." My voice faltered a little at then end. Nico pulled up a chair next to mine and put his hand on his shoulder, "I know this is rough man, if I could do anything I could do to help I would." I nodded, knowing he was telling the truth. "Is there though? Is there anything that can be done? What about the balance?" He gave me a knowing look, "What about the balance Luke?" I dropped my head only looking at Thalia, "If I die... can she live?"

Nico sighed, "Luke I don't know how all of that works. I don't even know if it's real. And even if it was, you're crazy if you think anyone here would let you kill yourself. Thalia's a big girl, she made her choice. She would be furious if she knew you were even thinking about this." Deep down I knew he was right, I knew he was speaking nothing but the gods honest truth. But I couldn't find it in myself to care. "I think it would totally be worth it, giving up my life so she can live. If you handed me a contract right this minute signing my life over to her, I'd ask you for a pen." Nico stood up sending his chair backwards, "Look, this illness, it was given to her by a goddess, whatever it is, it's not going to be easy to cure. So why don't you get off your ass, stop moping around, and find a way to fix it. Be strong for her Luke, be brave. She needs that right now, she needs a hero."

His words sparked something in me, something that been repressed by sorrow, and guilt. I am a demigod, I am a hero. Yet here I sit waiting for a cure to magically appear. I looked at Nico, "You know what? You're absolutely right." I gently untangled my fingers from hers, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I ignored the fact that her skin was burning up as I let a single tear slide down my cheek. I tried to wipe it away before Nico saw. He gave me a mock punch in the arm, "Dude, tears aren't a sign of weakness. Let it out if you have too. Besides, I was pretty sure we were past the awkward 'Are we friends stage'." I nodded with just a hint of a mile playing at the corner of my mouth, "Yeah man, my bad."

I decided the best thing I could do right now was to talk to Annabeth, if anyone could figure it out it was her. She was brilliant, not to mention she single handily found the way to save me. She had that old book full of what Percy calls Greek short cuts. I said goodbye to Nico and headed to the Jackson's new residence over in Elysium. I had hoped, that Thalia and I would live here one day. And I'm still determined we will, whether it be in Long Island Elysium, or good old original one downstairs. If she was taking a trip to the underworld, I would be right behind her. But for now Plan A, help Annabeth find a cure.


	38. Chapter 38 Calypso

Sleeping in cabin three was strange. I could sense Percy everywhere. In an odd way it was comforting, but it made me miss Leo. Last night I balled up in the middle of the main bed, wearing one of Leo's old flannels. I was hoping when I sniffed it, it would smell like him. But he had been dead for quite some time. His shirt still smelled faintly of grease and burnt metal. But it was slightly overpowered by a dingy, damp smell that a shirt could only get from sitting in storage. And for probably the hundredth time.. I cried.

Today I was doing my best to stay in the background. Everyone was celebrating, but I just felt like an intruder on their happiness. As well as Annabeth was reacting to my presence I didn't feel the need to push it. I wandered around the camp, the more I explored the more I realized I spent way too long on that cursed island. I spent some time at the lake, some time at the stables, even spent some time by Leo's monument. But near the end I ended up at Percy's house, where they were getting ready to have a big birthday party.

I slowly opened the door, I didn't want to draw any attention to my arrival. Most of the bottom floor was empty, except for the library, where Annabeth and Lucas were hovering over a book, while Percy sat on the floor with his children. They were adorable, I felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it down. "What are you guys doing? I thought you were having a party?" Percy rolled his eyes, "I told them I didn't need a party, but she insisted." Annabeth threw a highlighter at him, "We're demigods Percy, every time we make it another year alive, it definitely calls for a celebration of some kind." She glanced at me to make sure I didn't take offense to the comment, seeing as the demigod I loved died recently. I nodded in agreement, to let her know I hadn't taken offense.

Percy threw the highlighter back at her, "Anyways, were still having one, it isn't until later tonight. Right now they're just checking the cheat sheet on how they might be able to cure Thalia." I raised an eyebrow, "Cheat sheet?" He laughed, "Yeah, some book Annabeth got as a wedding present. There's lots of things in there, anywhere from testing food for Poisson to ejecting an evil deity from a mortal body." I went and sat down next to the little boy, his green eyes so full of life, just like his fathers, just like the sea they are colored for. He smiled and my heart melted, "Your children are beautiful Percy, truly they are." He gave a very proud grin, "Why thank you, I made them myself." This time Annabeth threw a small paperback book. he laughed, "Well with a little help."

He gave her a mischievous grin, "You can hold him you know, he loves the ladies." He picked Noah up and placed him in my lap. Noah giggled as he pulled on my braid. "I want one" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Did I just say that out loud?" Percy fell over, holding his sides. He laughed so hard, his face turning red, tears just barely visible at the corners of his eyes. "Yes, yes you said that out loud. Oh my gosh Caly, you need to be reintegrated into society. You were alone on that island for maybe one year too many."

My heart skipped a beat, "I'm sorry, did you just give me a nickname?" He stopped laughing, "Uhm, yeah I guess I did. If you don't like it I wont call you that." I smiled, "No, it's okay, it's nice. I've never really had a nickname before."

Right as Noah started to get cozy, I smelled something... something awful. Percy jerked his head away, "Annabeth honey it's your turn." She sighed, "I guess you're right, here calypso hand him to me." I must have had a puzzled look on my face because she smiled, "You do know where that smell is coming from right? Noah just pooped." My eyes widened , "There is no way all of that is coming from this little guy." I handed Noah to her, "Well believe it sister. Not wanting one anymore are you?"

She left the room to change his diaper, but Luke remained hunched over the leather book. He was mumbling to himself, but the only thing I could hear was, "Plan B is looking more likely."


	39. Chapter 39 Leo

Today started just like the rest down here. I woke up and headed towards the forges, grabbing a quick breakfast on the way. Beckendorf was already there by the time I strolled in. He's a really cool guy, we've become really good friends over the past couple months. It's weird to think that in some other alternate universe we might have lived together at camp halfblood.

Every once in a while I'll hear a voice in my head, it totally freaked me out the first time, but then Charles explained it to me. Whenever someone talks to me, well talks to my monument I hear it. At first it was annoying, almost every hour or so I had voices in my head. Sometimes it would even people I had never met, although it was flattering, it was weird. But now that I've been dead for a while, and things have calmed down, only those who really matter still visit. And even they visit less often as the days drag on. Now it's a bitter sweet occasion when I hear their voices. On the one hand I miss them, I crave their thoughts. But on the other hand, the conversation is painfully one sided. I want to scream out to them, to let them know I'm okay, that I miss them too.

I took my spot at my station at the forge, working on a meaningless project just to pass the time. Don't get me wrong Elysium wasn't boring, it was great. Lots of cool stuff to do, so many cool people to meet. Just the other say I met Achilles, and that dude basically runs this place. But if I'm being honest, this place isn't that much fun when there's a pretty thick barrier between you and the ones you love. Yeah I had Beckendorf, but he has some super secret project he's working on. he wont let me help and every time I ask about it, he just shakes his head and mutters something about Silena.

I spent the whole morning just staring at my tools. I wasn't particularly motivated to make anything today. Calypso had visited my monument this morning, she didn't say anything but I could sense that she was there. I almost willed her to say something, anything, just so I could hear her voice. But I knew that would only make it harder, knowing I couldn't respond, knowing I couldn't wrap her in my arms to take the pain away.

I nodded to Beckendorf as I left, on my way back to my little yurt. I just wanted to go lie on my couch and read the weekly Supremacy magazine. The Supremacy was a magazine that kept us up to date on everything going on in the upstairs. I opened the door, kicked off my shoes and swung my legs over the back of the couch and plopped down. I went to reach for the magazine when he popped into my living room.

"What the hell, where did you come from? Who are you?" He quirked an eyebrow at me, obviously offended I didn't know him. "I'm Hermes, messenger of the gods, god of thieves, travelers, and well a lot of stuff." He took a seat next to me on the couch, "And you Leo Valdez have become very important to me as of late." I rolled my eyes, "Listen dude, I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't. I'm a pretty boring side kick demigod."

He put a hand on my shoulder, "You are more important than you even know. As we speak my son Lucas is planning something awful. He plans to..." I cut him off, "Look man, your son, has a history of making some really dumb decisions, hurting a lot of people. In fact he is the one who killed me, so if you're here to convince me to do anything for him forget it." Hermes earlier look of concern grew hard, and frustrated, "Don't you talk about my son like you know him. I came here to tell you that he plans to kill himself, in the hopes that Nico can use the natural balance to let Thalia live. She's dying because she gave up mortality for him. But before her, he planned to use it for you. He was sick with guilt over what Tartarus did to you through him."

I softened my posture a little, I can't believe he'd ever think of doing something like that for me, a guy he didn't really know. Hermes continues talking, "There is a way, the balance does exist, but Nico doesn't posses the skills to use it, at least not yet. There's a lot more to this then they understand. With your help Mr. Valdez, not only can we save my son and his girlfriend, but we might also be able to save you."


	40. Chapter 40 Nico

The sunlight peeked through the window of cabin two. I could feel the warmth of the sun spreading through my cheeks, I could feel the familiar weight of Glens arm wrapped around my waist. I think I might love him, I know I love who I am when I'm around him. I really feel like I could be a silly little kid again. All the doom and gloom attitude slowly leaks out of me day by day. And in its wake lay nothing but an innocent happiness.

His slow steady breaths hit the back of my neck, each one sending a chill down my spine. I backed up to be closer to him, letting out a sigh when he subconsciously wrapped him arm tighter around me. I could feel myself drifting back into the dreamworld, but I heard a slight ruffle in the corner of the room.

My eyes bolted open, my first thought was that one of the campers had found us. It made my heart ache how much that terrified me. I gently wrapped my fingers around Glens and removed his hand. I walked over to the door, pulling on my shirt on the way there. I only slightly opened it, just enough to peek one eye out. I didn't see anyone, it was still a little early for most of the younger campers to be awake. I shut the door with a little squeak. "I assume you were looking for me." The voice did not belong to Glen. I turned around to see someone, I assumed he was a god, because that would be the only explanation for his ability to just pop into my room. I looked quickly over to a sleeping Glen and then back to the god. He rolled his eyes, "Oh don't worry young Nico, I've seen it all, hell I've done it all. Nothing to worry about, believe me."

I felt myself tense up, definitely a God, he knows who I am. He looked very frustrated, "Honestly do none of you demigods learn about any other gods other than ones who sired you... I'm Hermes. And I need to talk to you." My shoulders relaxed a little, "Okay, and what do you need to talk about?" He gestured towards one of the two couches and we sat down. He snapped his fingers and thin layer of mist fell over us, "Just a precaution, this a confidential meeting and I can't risk any eavesdroppers." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Alright you may or may not know, Luke is my son. I think you aware just like I am that he's planning something... sacrificial. I know he's been pressuring you about the balance." He was looking me in the eye with so much hope, "Look Hermes, I'll tell you what I told him. I don't even know if the balance is real. I've heard a few rumors lately, but nothing too promising. They all sound pretty morbid."

Hermes shook his head, "Nico, what would you say if I told you the balance is real?" I put my head in my hands, "Okay, so what? Doesn't mean I know anything about controlling it. And before you say anything, yes, I am hades son. But that doesn't mean I was born with a natural ability to use the balance." Hermes scooted closer to me, "But you were. Think about it Percy was born with ability to control water, Jason was born with the ability to fly and so on. They just needed to find the ability within themselves and use it."

Was this guy serious, there was no way I was born with some ability to control a mythical supernatural force. I picked my head up to look at him, "You know what I think, I think you're full of it. Besides even if I was, I wouldn't want to mess with that stuff. That's some voodoo level shit and Hades already my dad, no need to sell him my soul." That seemed to amuse Hermes, "Nico, I'm telling you, you have a gift. A gift that could save countless lives. Please at least promise me you will consider looking into it." I looked at Glen still sound asleep, probably under some kind of spell to not wake up until our meeting was over. I sighed, "Alright sign me up, for Balance Boot Camp. What am I supposed to do?"

Hermes smiled, "Well for starters you need to take a trip to the underworld."


	41. Chapter 41 Annabeth

Percy and I had celebrated his nineteenth birthday with the camp a few days ago, but today we're taking a family day to go visit Sally. We rarely got a chance to leave camp, Percy missed his mom and the kids missed their grandmother. I had surprised him the night of his birthday after everyone left out house. He had been so excited he nearly fell out of bed.

I was packing the diaper bag, making sure to remember Noah's stuffed giraffe and Gracie's blanket. Percy was out with them now by the, no shocker there. I was going to meet him by the gates in an hour as soon as I finished packing. Percy offered to help, but his version of packing is grabbing a handful of clothes and stuffing them in a bag. I loved him but there was some things he just couldn't do. After the last pacifier was put into place I grabbed the diaper bag, duffel bag, and suitcase. Im sure I looked ridiculous trying to lock our front door while balancing all of the luggage. I don't even know why I was locking it, if anyone in this camp wanted to get in a lock wouldn't stop them.

I was beginning my walk to the gates when Nico ran around the corner of one of the houses and slammed right into me. I landed in an awkward position amongst my bags, my hair twisted in every direction. He hurried to his feet with an apologetic look, "Oh gods I'm sorry Annabeth! I was just in a hurry and I should have watched were I was going." I laughed as he helped me up, "I'll tell you what, you can make it up to me by helping me carry these bags to the front gates." He picked up the duffel and slug the strap over his shoulder, "Yeah sure, but I really need to talk to Percy, do you know where I can find him?" I gave him a look only a mother could give, "Nico, do you really think I would be going on a trip, with this many bags, and Percy would be anywhere else besides waiting for me at the gates." He blushed a bit, the red contrasting against his pale white skin. "Oh, I guess that would make sense." He chuckled a bit, "So where are you guys headed?" I stopped to pull my suitcase over a rock, "We're just headed into town to visit Sally for a couple days. We won't be too long. What was it that you needed to talk to Percy about?"

He nodded as if contemplating something really important, "Well I don't really know exactly. It's kind of complicated. Besides, it's long, and I doubt you'd want to listen to it twice." I would have thought that evasive response was odd if it had come from anyone other than Nico, I just shrugged it off and kept walking. I could see Percy up ahead he had both of the kids in their car seats, he was sitting between them playing peek-a-boo. It seemed like he was enjoying it more than the kids were, in fact Gracie was half asleep with boredom but Noah seemed to be having fun. Nico ran ahead and dropped the duffel next to car seats and put a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy stopped his game and looked up, his face went from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. Whatever Nico was saying, it wasn't exactly happy news. Percy nodded his head as Nico spilled his words that were conveniently too hard to speak earlier. I quickened my pace just a bit, to try and catch the end of the conversation, but it seemed it was over by the time I was within earshot.

By the time I got there, Nico was leaving and Percy was smiling again. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Percy Jackson you know if you don't tell me whats going on, I will hit you, right here, right in front of our children." His smile slowly melted as he smooched his lips together in an obvious effort not to laugh. He took the duffel bag that had been thrown in the dirt, "I will, I promise, its just not the time or place. Really it won't make a difference weather I tell you now or later, and I prefer to tell you later." I gave him the puppy dog eyes and he sighed, "You know those don't always work. I am a MAN, not only am I a man but I am a Hero. I can say no if I want to." He picked up the carseats, one in each hand and stepped out of the camp borders. I may have been upset but I was going to forget it for now, "Hey babe you mind turning around for a bit? I want to get a picture of the twins first time leaving camp." He spun around, earning him a squeal of delight from Gracie and a bit of spit up from Noah. He gave a big cheesy grin as I snapped a quick picture and put the camera back into the diaper bag.

The whole cab ride I couldn't think of anything besides Nico's secret, whatever it was. Im sure I was making it a lot worse in my head then it really was. It was just an itch at the back of my mins that just wouldn't go away. Even as we ascended the stairs to his parents new home I was still thinking about it. Sally had met us at the door, completely thrilled to see us. Naturally she went straight to Percy giving him kisses all over his face. It was easy to forget that he was still a teenager, still a baby in his mothers eyes. Then she gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before she lead us into the den. As soon as Percy put the kids down, Sally was on the floor taking them out of their carseats. She got Noah out first, "Oh my goodness, he looks just like Percy, look at those eyes. But he has his mommy's hair, doesn't he? Yes he does." She ad gone into full baby mode.

I pulled out the play mat and laid it out for her. She put Noah down next to her, he sat up all on his own now. He pulled on her hem of her shirt as she took Gracie out of her carseat, "Oh Annabeth this ones going to be a heartbreaker, I guarantee it. She's beautiful, truly. I gave a proud smile and turned to say something to Percy... but he wasn't there. Sally giggled, "Looking for Percy? He more than likely went straight to the kitchen. You know how boys are when it comes to their moms food." Actually I didn't but I just smiled as Paul sat by her playing with Noah. I took a seat on the couch as Percy called from the kitchen, "Oh my gods mom ! You made a feast! All of my favorites! You even made a blue cake!" I guess no food could trump your mothers food, I felt my chest tighten. I didn't know how to cook. What if my kids never low my cooking, never have those memories.

I joined Percy in the kitchen, he walked around the dinner table sampling everything one by one. He even swiped his finger through the frosting of the cake, making a very satisfied look. I walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Alright seaweed brain, its time, spill it." He slowly turned around meeting my eyes, "Okay now before I tell you anything, you need to promise me you won't tell anyone. And I mean anyone." I nodded as I pulled a chair out and sat down. He sighed and took the seat next to me, "Alright where to start. Okay so you know how Luke's been looking for a way to fix Thalia and bring Leo back and all of that nonsense." I nodded, urging him to continue, "Well Hermes kind of popped into Nico's cabin the other day, told him theres a way for him to learn how to control the balance. He's making a trip to the underworld. He asked me to cover for him while he takes his little field trip. No one needs to know where he's going. He doesn't want people to get there hopes up in case he can't do it."

He turned to continue eating, signaling that he was done talking. I felt my heart pick up its pace, I hardly knew Leo, but the thought that there might be a chance he would come back excited me. Not to mention Thalia, she had been my friend when I was young, seeing her so sick had been torture. Percy looked at me, "Oh and he wanted me and Jason to go with him, you know like a quest." My heart went from happy to cold and hard. I knew it was selfish, but there was no way I was letting Percy go underground, not after what happened in Tartarus.


	42. Chapter 42 Jason

So far the only people who knew about this quest were Nico, Percy, and I. But lets face it if Percy knew, there was no way Annabeth didn't know. I was going crazy keeping secrets from Piper. Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be getting back from their trip any minute now, and from there we are leaving for the underworld. I was waiting until the last minute to tell Piper, if I told her too early there was a chance she would find a way to not let me go. I hated leavening her, but I also hated leaving my sister. One of the only reasons I'm even going on this suicide mission is because Nico said it would help her. She didn't look so good these days. It didn't matter how much nectar, or how much ambrosia they gave her, she just keeps getting worse. She's awake more lately, but it didn't mean she was necessarily all there. Sometimes she would speak gibberish, other times she would be throwing up. But the days when she not only remembered who we were but could hold a conversation with us, those were the best days.

Then there was the fact that Nico might be able to bring Leo back. Leo my best bud, the one I was to slow to save. I had been feeling real shitty lately. I felt like I had been letting him slip from my memories. I used to visit his statue every day, now I only go once a week, if that. I could feel my bound with Percy begging to slowly fill the void that Leo had left behind. In many ways they were alike. Sarcastic, bold, and at time clueless. But when it came down to it they both were the bravest, most intuitive people I had ever met.

I found myself staring at the front gate, waiting for the Jackson family to cross the threshold. I was at a crossroads. I wanted them to get here as soon as possible, so we can leave and find a way to help Thalia. But on the other hand, I wanted them to take their time, so I could put off having to be separated from Piper. Speaking of Piper, I could feel her hands wrap around my waist. I told her to meet me here so I could say goodbye, the only problem was she didn't know i was saying goodbye. I put my hands on top of hers and sighed, this was it I had to do it. I turned around, pulling her arms up to lock behind my neck. I pressed my forehead to hers, "Hey Pipes, theres something we need to talk about."

She giggled as she kissed my nose, "Oh come on, don't act so serious. Theres no one else around, you can shake off a little bit of that rust." I could feel my chest tighten, she was so blissfully unaware of what I was about to say. I brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "What I'm about to say might sound crazy, but believe me its for the best." Her eyes grew worried and she slowly nodded her head. I cleared my throat, "As soon as Percy gets back, Nico, him, and I are leaving to go on a quest." I waited to see how she was going to react before continuing. She cocked her head to the side, "And how dangerous is this quest supposed to be?" I put my hand on her cheek, "We're going to the underworld..." She backed away, letting my hand drop back to my side.

"You're what?" I ran my hand through my hair, "We're going to the underworld. Theres some supernatural balance thing that Nico needs to learn to control. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. You just need to trust me. Trust that I'm doing this for the right reasons. Trust that I'm not going to let myself get hurt. Trust that I'll make you proud. Trust... that I'll come back to you when it's all over."

Her eyes were glassy with the hint of tears. I wiped my thumb over her cheek as one escaped. She just shook her head, "Jason, I don't... I don't know what I'm supposed to say. If I say go, I'm letting you go on quest you may never come back. If I say stay, I'm the selfish girlfriend who puts her own needs before others." She pinched the bridge of her nose, as more tears threatened to spill out. Then without warning she threw herself against me. Like a wave hitting the shore. Her lips pressed to mine with rushed passion. She pulled away before we could make a scene, "I'm going to hold you to that promise." I laughed, "Which one?" She put her head on my chest, "All of them..."

We stood like that, in each others arms. Until the Jackson's finally came home. Percy made his rounds, kissing the kids, and then Annabeth. I could tell they had been arguing about it, because Annabeth's voice seemed to crack when she said her goodbye. Percy stood there watching as his family walked back to their home without him. He ran his hand across the back of his neck, "This sucks. She's been mad at me before, but this is worse. She isn't thrilled with the idea of me going below ground again."

Nico popped up out of no where, him and that stupid shadow travel. "With good reason. But for now she's just going to have to get over it. Lets go guys, the sooner we leave the sooner we get this over with." We were just steps away from the gate when a voice trailed through the air towards us. "Nicky wait!" Nico's eyes bulged. I looked at Percy, "Who the Hades is Nicky?" He shrugged, "Think maybe it's nick from cabin four?" I shook my head, "No he's at some academy in Chicago. What about Nicole from cabin six?" Percy thought about it before shaking his head, "No she hates being called anything but Nicole."

Glen was running towards us, arms flailing, "Nicky wait! I need to talk to you! NICKY!" Thats when I put two and two together, Percy and I made eye contact as we both figured it out at the same time. Oh gosh Glen must be Nico's what? Boyfriend? No one knew about his gender preference but me. Percy had no idea, this could be very bad. Glen caught up with us, "Nico did you not hear me calling you? You forgot the map we worked on last night. I also packed you guys some food." He handed Nico a bag, kissed him on the cheek and sighed. "I'm going to miss you, please be safe." He backed away slowly before making a one eighty and walking back to the cabins.

Nico just looked from me to Percy. Percy shrugged, "So you got a boyfriend. I have a wife and kids at nineteen. Those both aren't what mortal society deems normal. But we live in a different world, and in our world, those don't sound so uncommon. Hell I'm sure my own dads had a bit of fun in his day with some dudes. Life goes on for everyone, so stop worrying... Nicky." My jaw dropped as did Nico's. Percy had only walked a few feet before Nico threw a cookie at the back of his head, "Call me Nicky again and I'll make sure you fall in a hole." Percy laughed Annabeth calls be seaweed brain sometimes. You all know that, but sometimes she calls me sea biscuit. There now we both know an embarrassing nick names now can we please go?" Nico nodded satisfied with Percy's reaction before turning to me, "What about you, Piper give you any pet names?" I blushed, "Um... yeah. She uh... she calls me baby thunder." I saw Percy's back freeze, before he busted out laughing.


	43. Chapter 43 Frank

Percy, Jason, and Nico left three months ago today. No one exactly knew why, well maybe Piper or Annabeth did but they hadn't told anyone. They kept to themselves most days. Piper was usually with Annabeth, who was usually with Luke, who was usually with Thalia. And then every once in a while you would throw Calypso into the mix. I didn't really blame them for not wanting us around. They were all basically halves to a whole. Their significant other was either A. on a quest. B. Dying of a supernatural disease. or C. Tragically deceased. Hazel and I were the only couple in the group who were together and happy.

Hazel and I had tried to move into one of the new apartments in Elysium, but our application was denied because we weren't married. I love Hazel, and I would love to live with her, but there was no way I was getting married right now. I understand Percy and Annabeth did it and they're happy and all that. But they've been together a lot longer than we have. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying that they love each other more. Because I'm confident in our love, I just would like to wait for a more appropriate age to start the next chapter of our lives. I think Hazel more than agreed when I told her how I felt. She was very old fashioned. She was getting more accustomed to modern times, but it didn't mean her roots weren't stuck in her ti me period.

Today she was practicing working with the mist. She said she's meet me for dinner, but I was honestly just too bored to wait that long. I strolled over to her usual spot. But before she could see me I shifted into a chipmunk. I scampered over and sat in the shadow of a nearby tree. I watched as her face scrunched up in concentration. Her hands held at, her fingers twitching this way and that way as she attempted to manipulate the mist. She was beautiful, she really was. But it wasn't only her physical attractiveness but the way she was, the way she carried herself. I couldn't help but marvel at it.

All the sudden I heard her voice next to me. I looked but nothing was there just air. She was still standing a few feet away in her little trance. But then I heard it again, "Did you really think I didn't see you come over here?" I was picked up by my tail, I squirmed as I hung upside down by an invisible force. The Hazel that was standing a few feet away had started to disintegrate as the one holding me came into view. "I've been sitting here the whole time. I used the mist to make you think I was over there. Cool huh?"

I really hope she wasn't waiting for me to answer, because I was currently a chipmunk. I shifted back into a human, which was a huge mistake. I landed face first in her lap. It was incredibly uncomfortable. She laughed even though I knew it had to hurt. I mean I'm not exactly a small guy. I didn't get up but instead just rolled over and looked up at her. The sun was peeking through the limbs of the trees, casting a glow around her face. She really did look like she had a halo. She ran her hand through my hair, "I'm so happy you're here. I would be miserable if you had left with the others."

I was secretly a little upset I didn't get asked. I was really upset that they didn't even let me know they were gong. I felt like I had earned my place here. I felt as if I was part of the "in crowd". I know I probably sound like a teenage girl, but I was just a little hurt that I wasn't included. Most of the theories floating around said that they were off on a mission from the gods. What with them being sons of the big three, the campers assumed it had to be something huge and secretive. I tried to act like it I believed that , like they would have told me if they could.

I shook of the childish feelings and returned my attention to my girlfriend. I took her hand in mine, softly drawing circles with my thumb. "There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you." She bent over and kissed my forehead. Sometimes I wished we could be more adventurous. You know trade a peck on the lips for a good healthy make out session. But she had her morals, and I had my awkwardness. If either of us were ready to take this relationship to the next level we wouldn't say it out loud. We were just one of those couples who were destined to hold hands forever until one day that hand slips and BAM... Now were a couple having sex.

She brought her hand down to cup my face, her thumb rubbing across my cheek. She had a look in her eye. A look that said I want to ask you something but I don't know how. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong when she covered it with hers. Now this wasn't one of our routine safe kisses. This kiss had fire and passion, and it was amazing. I sat up and by some instinct placed my hand on the back of her neck. She leaned forward and moved to be basically right in my lap. We continued kissing like this. For what felt like hours but it was probably more like minutes. Then my embarrassing little friend made an appearance. I knew she could feel it , because she jumped back and looked at me with big eyes. "Okay that was nice... But we should... um... slow it down a pace or two." I was so embarrassed I hadn't meant to do that, but it wasn't like I had much experience keeping all of that in check.

I could see the blush starting to spread over her cheeks as she fixed her hair and straightened her shirt. She sighed deeply and looked at me. It wasn't a look of disapproval, or irritation. But more like a look of achievement and happiness. She scooted over and sat next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I've wanted to do that for a long time." I don't know what came over me because instead of responding with something witty or cute I just... turned into a baby goat. Don't ask me why, because I had no idea. But she seemed to think it was pretty funny. She kissed my little goat forehead, "I love you my little goat!"


	44. Chapter 44 Piper

I watched as Gracie wobbled on her hands and feet. She had been trying to stand on her own for a couple days now. It was adorable but heart breaking all at the same time. We were all cheering her on in her attempts to walk, but we all secretly wished she would just keep crawling. At least until Percy came home. We all knew he would be devastated if he missed any kind of developmental mile mark. Especially one as big as walking.

They all been gone for a long time... too long. My heart ached for Jason's warm arms to hold me at night. When he first told me he was leaving it felt like Hades himself had reached inside my chest and squeezed my heart with his icy touch. But I knew I had to let him go. If only I knew it would be this long and I would have at least insisted that I go with him. I didn't like the whole long distance thing. Sure I got an iris message every once in a while, but it always brief and irritatingly vague. I didn't know where he was, what he was doing, or more importantly when he was coming home.

I held Noah as he babbled in his own secret baby language. I wish I knew what he was talking about so passionately. If i had to guess it would probably be about food, I mean he is Percy's son after all. For all I know these kids could be having fully formed thoughts, but they get trapped inside their brains because they don't know how to communicate those thoughts yet. Demi god babies are different then normal babies. They develop slightly faster then the average mortal. But there really was no experience when it came to children of demi gods. No one really knew what to expect. Well maybe the romans would, apparently they've been sustain normal life in new rome for quite some time. I would have to remember to ask Jason when he got home. Or maybe even Frank and Hazel. Although I didn't really want to talk to them about babies. They always looked at us like we were broken. None of us took offense, we knew we probably did look like crap. All the worried sleepless night and anxiety. But we can only take so much pity before we want to punch something.

Annabeth was off with Luke still looking for a cure in her little brown book. They had to have gone through that thing like two hundred times by now. But nothing was going to get in the way of Luke when he was determined. He blamed himself for Thalia's illness. It didn't matter how many times we insisted that she made her choice, he wouldn't listen. I usually am on babysitter duty. It was my own form of distraction. I couldn't wait until I had kids of my own. I wanted a little mini Jason... I wanted a _real _ Baby Thunder. But that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon. One we weren't married yet... we're not even engaged. Two I'm not sure how well Jason could handle kids at the moment. Sure he's softened up a bit, but he still has a little more work to do before he's ready to be a daddy. And Three... He's not even here. There's a slight chance I'd almost be willing to overlook one and two because lets face it... Jason and I are going to end up together. I am a daughter of Aphrodite and I just know these things. Just like I know Erin from Apollos cabin was going to end up with Conner Stoll. Not that I would say anything to them, because I'm pretty sure they don't even know each others names. But I ship them, and my ships do not sink... ever. But anyways. If he was just here, I think i just might be tempted to plead my case for Thunder jr.

Sounds of Gracie's frustration tore me away from my fantasizing. She was almost standing all on her own when something just came out of no where and scared the shit out of us both. Me figuratively and her very literally. She fell back over and an Iris message popped up between us. It was Jason looking as lovely as ever. "Hey babe what's up? Looks like you're on baby duty again." I heard something crash in the background, sounded like a lamp or a vase. Then I saw Percy shoving Jason out of the way, "Babies? Those better be my babies! Where are my little offspring?" Noah squealed with delight as he reached towards the little rainbow as if his dad really was standing in front of him. Percy sighed, "My gods I miss them so much. And Annabeth, and Camp... and everyone I can't wait until I get to come home?" I nodded, "Any idea when that would be exactly. Like any time would be nice."

Jason had pushed his way back into view, "Trust me, we are going as fast as we can... it's just a little tricky is all." I raised my eyebrows, "What's tricky?" He frowned at me, "You know I can't tell you that. Just trust that we're going as fast as we can." I could hear shouting from the background. It was two boys were arguing. All the sudden Jason was shoved to the ground as Nico came into view. He wasn't looking at me but at whoever was chasing him. "Dude I promise I'm trying my hardest! This stuff is really hard! I know you're ready to get out of here but you need to be patient." A fire ball zoomed over his head singing a hair or two. Then the person who shot the fire ball stepped into view. "I've been down here way too long man! You're so close, I just think you might need some motivation..."

My eyes bulged, "...Leo?" He slowly turned as he realized I could see him. He made direct eye contact with me, "Oh shit..." Then the message was cut off.


	45. Chapter 45 Leo

I stared at the space Pipers face had just occupied. I slowly turned to face Jason. His arms were crossed his eyes narrowed on me. "Leo... do you remember what I say before I start every iris message. I say..." I joined him as we said it together, "I'm making a call. Be quiet and no matter what you do stay out of sight." I did my best Jason impression, "No one can know what we're doing." Percy laughed before clearing his throat and getting all serious. He gave me a look that said I'm a leader and I'm supposed to be mad, but I'm not really, "Look Leo we just don't want to get anyones hopes up if all of this doesn't work. I mean Thalia's life, you returning to the surface. Besides they don't need to know where we are. We basically had to play dead to get here. Every day we're here we risk actual death."

Nico now rubbing the top of his head joined the conversation, "Yeah it's like I said. If we stay in Elysium too long we will be stuck here. Our bodies slowly day by day start to... well die. Our bodies get accustomed to living here. Elysium is like a living being. It accepts those who are worthy and it never lets anyone leave." Nico had charted out a time table when they first got here. I'm already dead so my body isn't slowing down or anything like that. But theirs are. I see it in their posture, in extreme effort they now have to put into everyday tasks. There wasn't much time left before they were claimed by paradise. Nico only had two weeks left to find a way to control the balance.

I could see the stress taking its toll on them. Nico especially/ Every time his attempts to control the balance failed he took it very personally. He beat himself up for not being better at it. As much as I gave him a hard time. I know he was working really hard. Currently he was back in the corner of the room concentrating like he learned. HIs face was a mask of had lines. He held the orb of resurrection in one hand and the other hand clenched in a fist as he tried to pull energy from the balance and place it into the orb. He had tried to explain it to me once. Apparently the balance was something that was everywhere. It controlled the fate of everyone. And if you were born with the skill and you were powerful enough you could control it.

They had been on a mission for a month or two before they got here. They had to find that Orb and apparently that was no easy task. Then they had to go find some book that taught him how to use it, and that was even harder. The said they'd tell me all about it later, when we weren't on a time crunch. Now they're here and Nico hasn't been able to use it. I went and sat on my couch next to Percy who had his nose buried in an old edition of the supremacy. He looked at me with childlike wonder, "Dude, so you seriously get one of these once or twice a month and it tells you everything thats happened up there?" I nodded and pulled out a box from under the couch, "Here's every single one since I've been here. You're on the cover a couple." His eyes bulged, "I am?!" He dove into the small pile and puled one out, "HEY! Thats me and the twins!"

He flipped through the pages while I leaned back and closed my eyes. It had been a while since I had a good night sleep. My heart started beating fast, it only did that when she was visiting my monument. Calypso. I heard her voice as clearly as if she were sitting right next to me on the couch. "Leo... I waited for so long on that island for you. You promised you would save me. After waiting for so long, I'm rescued. But not by you. I miss you Leo, I would do anything to get you back in my life. Piper says she saw you in an iris message. Is it true? Are you alive? If theres any way you're alive... please come back to me." Jason came and put his hand on my shoulder, "Everything's going to work out man, I promise."

I nodded, "Yeah? You think so?" He shrugged, "I mean they usually do right?" I gave a forced laugh, "Yeah because dying was so much fun..." He rolled his eyes, "But how many people do you know have died and then got the opportunity to come back to life." Without hesitation I answered, "Luke...and all those people who came back to life when the doors were open. You know now that I think about it, I'm not all that special."

He didn't know how to respond he just gave me frustrated, "They didn't have us." I nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right." Percy who hadn't been listening to any of the conversation threw a magazine at Jason, "DUDE! There's an article about Piper in here! Apparently she might be ready for kids." Jason's knees buckled, 'What? There's no way. She... she...oh my gods." He looked like he was about to throw up. I looked at him, "Oh and while were on the topic of your girlfriend, she may or may not have told everyone she saw me earlier. But like you said everything's going to work out. Good luck with fatherhood."

Percy put his arm around Jason, "It isn't so bad Jason. Honestly Piper would do most of the handwork. Kids are great! I mean yeah you have to change a lot of diapers. And then there's the crying and what not. But over all it's great! You can never replace the feeling of being a dad." Jason walked over to the front door, "I think I'm going to take a walk, you guys keep working."

Nico without even looking at him called out, "I almost got it this time I promise." As soon as he trapped the balance in the orb all that was left was handing it to me and Bam! I'm alive again. It was just a matter of waiting for him to figure it all out. Of course I had my own part to do down here. I had to go find some stupid river hidden away in Elysium. I just had to get a cup of it to drink right before I was handed the orb. Apparently it's like a kickstart, it helps with the resurrection process. Without it I would make it to the surface but I would more than likely be a zombie. I don't particularly enjoy the taste of brains and I don't think Zombies are aloud to make out with sea goddesses. So needless to say life as a zombie doesn't sound too appealing.

Nico's chanting was progressively getting louder in the back of the room, I turned to see if he was making any progress. I saw the orb was glowing a greenish color. A smokey gray color swirling around in the middle. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. This was it, he was dong it!

Wrong! Close but no cigar. The smoke disintegrated and orb was reduced to it normal colorless self. Nico was paler than usual and by the looks of it, was on the verge of tears.


	46. Chapter 46 Calypso

Piper was pacing going over the details of her conversation with Jason. Only a small select group was here. I honestly hadn't listened to anything she said after she said, "Leo's alive" My body is a live wire of emotion right now. Initially heat had flooded my body. Leo, my Leo! Alive? Then a my heart sunk, If he's alive then why hasn't he tried to contact me. No if he was alive he definitely would have come for me by now. Unless... unless he no longer loved me. My mind started off on an unreasonable and somewhat dark path. What if he faked his death to get away from me. No he would do that. he loved me... didn't he? he told me he did. He vowed to come back for me. If he didn't want me he would have just left me on that island. he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble and theatrics to fake his death. Besides Luke was the one who basically killed him. He was controlled by a thought of Leo strolling up to Tartarus just to ask him to pretend to kill him. The thought actually made me chuckle.

All eyes snapped to me. Shoot did I do that out loud? Apparently so. Luke narrowed his eyes at me, "What's so funny?" I shook my head, "Nothing, just caught myself overreacting. Nothing to see here." I nodded at Piper, "Continue on please Piper." She tilted her head at me in confusion . But then shrugged it off and continued off on her rant. A rant that I again was not listening to. If Leo was really alive then that meant he would be back with me. I could fold up in his arms once more. I've been helping babysit the Jackson twins and it makes me think. Would he want that? A family? I know Piper is ready, she told Annabeth and I only a hundred times how much she wants a family. She is Aphrodite's daughter after all, its amazing she's lasted this long in a monogamous relationship without having kids.

They were discussing their theories on how it was possible. Did the boys do it, was that their mission. Did leo do it on his own? Luke seemed pretty animate that is was Nico and something called the 'balance'. He sounds a bit crazy, but Annabeth and Piper listen patiently. The gods don't like it when people cheat death, especially hades. But if anyone could get away with it I guess it would be the son of hades.

They were now grilling Hazel on it was possible. She was visibly uncomfortable being the center of attention. Frank squeezed her hand in silent support while she answered all their questions. Her shoulders only relaxing when the questions ended and now they were talking to someone else. Silence. The question was asked again, and again it was followed by silence. I looked around to see who was the source of this silence. But my eyes only met a wall of eyes looking at me. Oh great its me they were talking to. I cleared my throat, "Uhm, I'm sorry could you repeat the question?"

Luke looked irritated, "Yes for the third time I will repeat the question. What is the gods protocol for heroes escaping elysium?" I'm caught extremely off guard. "How would I know?" Luke rolled his eyes, "You are a goddess... of the sea right?" Annabeth flinched slightly, probably at the mention of the sea. Reminding her of her sea controlling husband.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. A nasty habit I've picked up while being here. "That doesn't mean anything. I've spent most of my life on an island... By myself... No contact with the outside world. Sure I used to get a godly visitor or two. But sorry I don't think the topic of resurrecting heroes ever came up." I was well aware that sarcasm was dripping my mouth but _that _was something I learned from Leo, and something that I was not going to apologize for. I understand Lucas is in a bit of a tough spot right now, what with Thalia's illness only getting worse as the days pass. But he needs to realize that other people have problems as well. I can sympathize with him, but I will not excuse his rude behavior.

I fixed my eyes on him waiting for his reply. But it seemed he didn't have one as he sat there mulling over my response. These silly little demigods seem to always forget that they tend to know more than I do. It's not like each god/goddess is given a handbook saying hey heres all the rules, guidelines, and history lesson of everything thats happened ever. I was on an island, I know just as much as the average mortal.

Luke opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud crack from outside. Smoke pooled into the cabin we were currently in. Everyone froze. We could faintly hear coughing coming from outside the door, followed by a "Holy Hades that stung."


	47. Chapter 47 Percy

I'm blind. I'm never going to see the sun again. I'm surrounded by utter blackness. I'm... I'm... I'm overreacting. The smoke from Nico's little experiment was black as pitch and as thick as oil. I could feel its greasy texture as it slid down my arms raising each hair as it went. It closed in around me like a glove. My body temperature dropped and my hands began to shake. I needed to get out of this smoke before... like now.

I could sense the others around me in their silent struggle. Nico's warning from earlier had us all scared to open our mouths. He told us only a few days earlier to never under any circumstance inhale what he called hades breath... aka this ridiculous smoke that is currently clinging to my legs making walking a real pain in the ass. Its very powerful. It can give life, and it can take it away. It starts with dropping the body temperature, then it clouds the mind and numbs all of your nerves. Then it finishes the cycle by creeping its way into your lungs and slowly suffocating you. Hades breath is also rumored to solidify once it takes its victim. It covers their entire body and hardens, creating a tomb. Its hard to believe that all of that came from such a little boy. But it was necessary to help Leo. He's already dead so the Hades breath actually does the direct opposite. It warms him up, clears his mind, activates his nerves, opens his lungs, and then incases him in a little cocoon and shoots him up to the surface.

Now from all of that gloriously happy information, I gather that I only have a few minutes before it creeps its way into my brain. I have a certain preference to not having my brain invaded and shut down. I'm pretty sure Annabeth would argue that my brain (which according to her is made out of seaweed) has been shut down for some time now. But I would prefer only be a few years behind her academically rather than a few decades. Oh Annabeth I really miss her. If I make it home I promise to never leave my family again. I need them, I need their love. I have almost lost track of how long I've been gone. But I know the twins birthday is coming up in about a month. I need to be home for that. I need to get home.

There was a thinning in the grave like smoke. I could see a dim light coming through the smoke. I focused every thought I had on that spot. Of it existence. How it's going to save me, and bring me home. One foot in front of the other I made my way towards it. The smoke was thickening around my feet, attempting to glue them to the floor. I was freezing now yet sweat still pooled down my back and across my forehead. I strained against the invisible force of the hades breath. I continued on... for my camp, for my friends, for my family.

After a few excruciating minutes I finally broke the surface of the smoke and into some clean air. In retrospect it would have been smart if we just had left the room before Nico attempted to send Leo back. But then again he hadn't made much progress until today so we weren't exactly expecting to have to struggle for clean air.

I fell down as as soon as the smoke released me, coughing and rubbing warmth back into my arms. I looked around and counted only one person. It was so bright out here compared to the black hole that was Leo's yurt. I couldn't tell who it was. My eyes needed to adjust. I slowly sat up and squinted in the direction of whoever was sitting next to me. He was sitting up and pressing two fingers to my neck, trying to get a pulse I guess. His black hair was now drenched in sweat was plastered to his forehead. It was Nico. So where was Jason?

My heart picked up pace as I began to panic. I struggled to my feet, "Nico where Jason? Please tell me he got out okay!" Nico looked at me but said nothing. "Nico why aren't you saying anything? Nico please answer me!" He just shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

I could feel anger grip my heart, "What do you mean you haven't seen him? Where would he be?" Nico looked down at his shoes, "It means, that either he didn't make it out and was claimed by hades breath. Or..." He closed his eyes and turned his back to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying my hardest t stay calm, "Or what Nico?" He turned back to me with a pale face and tear streaked face.

"Or it means that he made it out and we're the ones who didn't make it."

My heart froze. No This couldn't be happening. Theres no way that I'm... that I'm dead. I don't feel dead, I promised my family I would come home. My kids aren't even a year old yet! I need to get home. I need to get back to my family. One by one their faces flashed across my vision. Annabeth, Noah, Gracie, My Mom, even Paul.

I fell to my knees, wrapping my hands in my hair. I cried for the first time in a long time. I had always tried to be the strong one. Always the one to hold someone as they cried or fell apart. But here I am, falling apart. Tears slid down the bridge of my nose and splashed against the ground. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this CANT BE HAPPENING! I let a loud scream. I'm sure I sound like a tortured animal. But I'm not far from that. This is it, the ultimate torture. Forever bared from my loved ones.

...This can't be happening.


	48. Chapter 48 Jason

It felt like I was coughing up my lungs. I struggled to catch my breath. Every breath was a struggle. My chest started to hurt, it felt like there was an Elephant sitting on top of me. I just wanted this to be over, I prayed to my father Jupiter and anyone else who was listening, to please just end this madness, take my pain away. I squeezed my eyes shut took one last heavy breath and then it was gone. All the pain, all the discomfort. It all just vanished. I began to wonder if my dad was actually listening. But then I smelled it.

There was something on top of my face. It was heavy, uncomfortable, squirming, and above all else it smelled like Ares armpit. My eyes squinted through the now thinning smoke. I tried to push it off but I was still weak and a little disoriented. Whatever was on top of me squirmed again but this time it spoke, "Holy Hades that Stung!" I knew that voice... "Leo is that you? Are you there?"

Whatever was on top of me vibrated, "Yeah man, it's me. I'm on top of you! I've been trying to move but my arms and legs are like wet noodles. The smoke had completely cleared now and I looked at what was squishing my face... it was Leo's ass. "Uhhh come on Leo get off of me. Not cool man. Your butt reeks of burnt cheese and Doritos." He laughed as he squirmed once again, this time effectively rolling off of me. He wasn't on the ground long though.

I found the strength to sit up and was greeted with the sight of my beautiful girlfriend running towards me from the closest cabin. Leo had already been tackled by a hysterical Calypso who was no sobbing into his chest. I smiled as I watched him wrap his arms around her and hold her close. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he kissed her forehead.

I turned back to Piper who was now sitting down next to me. I took her hand in mine and gave it a good squeeze. She put her head on my shoulder, "You guys had us all worried. We thought you were never coming home." I kissed her nose, "What and miss out on all this fun? I think I read somewhere that there are children to be had. I would prefer to be present for the ummm... process of creating said children." She blushed bright red. She was adorable when she did that. I loved it when it spread from her cheeks to her ears. Which it was it was doing right now. "How did you know about that? What do you mean you read it? Are you..." Her face screwed up in concentration as she thought what I just said through. "Wait... did... did you just offer to have kids with me? Willingly?"

I ran my hand through her hair, "I've loved you since I first met you. I've always known we would eventually have a family. I have thoroughly enjoyed our rather recent... intimate nights." It was my turn to blush. Her hand found my cheek, "Jason, do you even know how much this means to me?" I put my hand on top of hers.

"Piper I've missed you so much. Will you please do the honor of marrying me? Like tonight if possible?" She tackled me and pressed her lips to mine. Warmth spread throughout my entire body. This is home. This is where I belong, right here, in her arms. Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood. I don't care where I am as long as I get to climb into bed with her every night. I used to think Percy was crazy the way he was ramble on about how much he needed Annabeth. But I see it now. When I was in Elysium I couldn't sleep, not a wink. I always felt empty and alone. I needed her. It didn't help having to listen to Percy complain every day that he needed his family.

Piper is my future. I'm going to marry her as soon as I can. We're going to start a family, and I'm going to be a father. I never want to be without her again.

I was pulled out of my fantasy by Annabeth, she was yelling, "Where's Percy? Percy! Has anyone seen him? What about Nico? Where's Nico?" She was growing more panicked with every passing second. I looked around but Percy and Nico were no where to be seen. This didn't make sense. We were all standing in the same room when Nico did his little voodoo balance magic stuff. They should be here! Something went wrong... I just know it. I can feel it deep in my gut, something bad has happened to them. I met the now tearstained face of Annabeth who is clutching her children. Noah started crying but Gracie remained calm, just staring at her mom.

Gracie's eyes, those cool grey eyes looked into mine. My heart sunk. Was she fatherless now? I don't know.


	49. Chapter 49 Nico

I watched him sit there in the dirt. I would say he was crumbling, but that would be an understatement. He was destroyed. His life as he knew it was now in pieces and so was he. I don't know if I had ever seen Percy cry, but there was no question that he was now. His scream echoed through my head. It hurt my heart, it was the cry of a broken man. I wanted to console him, but I knew what he really needed right now was space. I've seen what Percy is capable when he is over emotional. I don't want to be caught up in a jackson storm.

The sun was setting in the distance turning the sky a dark purple. I decided I had given him enough time to grieve over his lost life. I put my hand on his shoulder and helped him to his feet. His eyes were dry now, no tears. But they were rimmed red, His expression dripped with defeat. I sighed, "Look I don't think this is as bad as you think it is. I think we still have a chance to surface. I mean I am the son of Hades, I can control the balance now. We can fix this Percy."

He shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is My family is up there." He pointed upwards towards the now dark sky. "My friends are up there... My Life... is up there. And I... I'm down here man! I've never been so scared in my entire life." I could see his chest heave with every heavy breath he took. He's really working himself up.

"Look, we don't even know the facts yet. I could have just not had enough juice to send us up. Maybe the balance is like a battery and I just need to recharge." Percy just shook his head, "Doesn't matter. We only had two days left before Elysium claimed us. It took you nearly a month to finally send them back upstairs with the living. Sorry to sound like pessimist. But I don't know how possible it would be to recharge that fast."

He took a couple steps towards The middle of Elysium. Thats where the beach was and I was guessing he wanted to be near the water. His posture slumped as he walked away. I had had enough of this moping Percy. Yes our situation does merit a little bit of worry but panic? I've never known Percy to be the panic kind. I took off my shoe and threw it at him. It him square in the middle of his back. He froze for a beat then turned on his heal to face me. He was mad, beyond mad. It was so unPercy like.

He took a step towards me, "Do you think this is a game Nico? I've been in tartarus, I've been on the verge of death a thousand times. I've felt every kind f pain imaginable. And yet nothing compares to this. Nothing compares to this fucking hole in chest. My family was the momentum the kept me going. My wife, my kids, they are my life. Without them I have nothing! So go ahead take you other shoe off and throw it at me. It won't change that fact that were screwed. Why can't you see that. Its called the BALANCE! Two people made it to the surface and two people got stuck down here. We BALANCE OUT! You traded our lives for theirs Nico!

I shook my head. I refuse to accept we are in Elysium, the place heroes go when they die. Yes we are here while Leo and Jason are up on the surface. But that doesn't mean we're screwed. I can fix this I know I can. Frankly Percy's accusations hurt. He was basically blaming me for all of this. So when he turned to walk away again I did just what he told me to. I took off my other shoe and threw it. This time I missed but it still felt good.

I stormed off in the other direction. I didn't know where I was going but right now I just didn't want to be around Percy. I've been angry with Percy before, I am no stranger to anger. But this felt different. I was angry with his pessimism. He had always looked at the brighter side of life. Oh how I wish I could just give him that care free smile again. I kept walking until I arrived at a building. The forge. I hadn't spent almost any time in here, but this was Leo's safe haven so why not.

When I waked in I was immediately greeted by a large man. "Bekendorf? I heard you were here but I never saw you." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes I am here. But you.. Should not be here. And neither should Percy." He continued to beat away at whatever it was he was building. He looked back up to me, "So what are you going to do about it?" My eyes widened, "Well I don't exactly have a plan now do I? If I did I wouldn't be here."

He rolled his eyes, "I refused to accept my fate from the moment I arrived here. I wouldn't mind it so much except I'm forever separated from Silena. I've been working on a way to bust her out from day one." I took a step closer to him, "Wow wow wow, wait! Hold up! You know how to break out of here!" He smiled and looked up at me and winked, "Oh I know much more than that my friend."


	50. Chapter 50 Luke

I paced the room. Back and forth, back and forth. Thalia lay in her bed sleeping as always. It's so infuriating. Nico finally learns how to work the balance and he and Percy go missing. Jason and the little guy Leo came home without them. They were just as confused as we were that the others weren't with them. The fact they didn't know where they were was definitely not a good sign. Annabeth has tried to contact them every night for the past few weeks.

There's only a week left until christmas, and theres nothing sadder than a stocking with a name stitched in it, the name of a person you don't even know is alive. I was helping Frank watch the twins and I just kept staring at it. Percy's stocking. It was white, covered in green anchors and trees. It was stuffed with blue candy and little toys that I'm sure were bought with the kids in mind but he would play with none the less. My heart ached for his family. They were happy, they were probably the happiest little family I've ever seen. I couldn't help but somewhat feel responsible for their misfortune.

I miss Percy, the little brother I never had. If he ever makes it home I swear that I'm going to hang out with him more often. I taught him how to fight, maybe he could teach me how to fish. As juvenile as it may sound I hold a grudge against my dad for never teaching me. I'm sure its not that hard but I had refused growing up to ever learn. I always heard stories at school of father son fishing trips, and thats what I wanted more than anything. To spend time with my dad. I wondered if Percy would ever get the chance to teach Noah how to fish. Im sure Noah was born with the knowledge. But I could still picture it. Percy and Noah's annual father and son fishing weekend.

They needed to hurry up and get back here. If not for their families than for Thalia. She didn't have much time left. I sat down next to her and watched her. I watched her continue to slip away from me. I watched a girl who was fought a multitude of battles against deadly monster lose to an illness. The girl I love is slipping through my fingers... again. A tear slid down my cheek and landed on her hand. Her hands were so pale and cold and so unlike her. I took them in my hand and attempted to rub some life back into them.

Jason came by earlier to visit. He tried to keep his emotions from leaking into his voice as he talked to her. He always talked to her. He would talk for an hour or so every day about what he did that day. Today he seemed eager to tell her about his new plans with Piper. They weren't making a fuss of it but they were going to be getting married soon. A small ceremony in New Elysium town square. He told her she needed to get better so she could come see. I pitted him. He has to know deep down that without Nico's help, there's no way she's going to be able to go to his wedding.

After he left Leo came by, which really surprised me. When he first entered the room he froze and stared at me. No doubt he was remembering his death right about now. He nodded in my direction before taking a seat by the foot of her bed and he too began to talk.  
>"Hey there Thalia. Long time, no talk. Do you remember the day we sat out in the woods and talked about how you had given up immortally so you could stay here with us? That was the moment I realized how great of a person you are. You had what most people dream of. A life that never ends. Yet you were so willing to give it up... for us. A handful of misfit demi-gods. You were really nice to me. And I will never forget that. When I died I know it was you who kept the group going. The one to step up. I'm gong to make this promise to you now Thalia, I'm going to do anything I can to make you better. And if olympus forbid, I can't help you. Then I will do the next best thing, and I will take care of those you love. I will make sure Jason keeps smiling. I will make sure Annabeth keeps her edge. And most of all I will help Luke to forgive himself. We all know none of this is his fault, and it's about time he admits it to himself."<p>

He looked at me with a knowing look that an old wise soul might have. He was almost daring me to argue, but I kept my mouth shut.

He turned back to Thalia and gave her hand a squeeze. But the amazing thing was... she squeezed back. She squeezed his hand. She was responding.


	51. Chapter 51 Beckendorf

I thought Leo was annoying but he was nothing compared to Nico. He was waiting for me every morning by the forges. I should have never told him I had a plan to break out. The truth was I didn't really have a plan. I had an idea, that may or may not work. It was more of an improvised suicide mission than anything else. Even if I did break out I wasn't returning to the surface. But he was desperate to get out of here. Not that I don't blame him. Being dead sucks. But what I really didn't understand was that he is the son of Hades, shouldn't he be able to just snap his fingers and leave this place. I know he already shipped two people up to the surface why not do it again.

I sat there pounding on metal, working on my never ending project. Nico sat in the corner reading some creepy old book, glancing at me every few minutes. Finally I dropped my hammer, creating a noise loud enough to cause Nico to fall over. I crossed my arms and faced him,"Alright short stuff heres how this is going to go. I will be in here... every day. Working on a way to get out. You will be somewhere else, also working on a way out. You have some undead mojo right? Well how about you go focus on that and leave the building stuff to me." Nico screwed up his face, "I am working on my "mojo" what do you think this book is for. Im trying to remember what I did that worked the last time! And I rather be here because other than you, the only person I know is Percy. And he is in an emotional black hole right now. The guy loves water yet it looks like he hasn't bathed in weeks. So if you don't mind I'm going to sit here while you hammer away and I read."

He shoved his nose back in his book effectively closing the topic. I sighed as I washed my hands. It may be Elysium but that didn't mean you didn't need to eat. I sat down next to Nico with a sandwich and an apple. The only sound between us was my chewing and the occasional turn of a page. After a while he peaked over the top of the massive book. "So... what is your plan? If you don't mind me asking?"

I thought about it for a little bit, what was my plan? Did I even know? I put my sandwich down, "There's someone I love, a girl named Silena. She's in the fields of Asphodel. It is my mission to free her so we can be together again. As you know Elysium claims our souls and absorbs us into her paradise. It seems nearly impossible to leave. But there is a way out, but I must warn you, It is not easy. It is more than likely impossible, well everyone except Percy Jackson."  
>Nico's eyebrows knitted together, "I know Percy's like some never say die, badass. But he isn't immortal. If it's so hard then I would assume it would be nearly impossible for him as well."<p>

I laughed, "Oh Nico, I would normally agree with you on the subject. No Percy is not invulnerable, he is not perfect. But... he is the son of Poseidon, and our way out... is through the water." Nico dropped his book losing his place. "It's what? The water? This is good news right?" I put up my hand to stop him. "There is a wall surrounding Elysium. But If one were to go to the beach they could possibly swim out into the ocean and go underneath it. The only problem is the wall is very far away and very deep. I have been trying to build a submarine strong enough to make the journey since I came here. As you can see its been slow progress."

His face lit up, his eyes showing more happiness then a child on his birthday, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier? This is awesome! Percy will be so excited! I have to g find him. I have to tell him. I have to , I have to..." I put my hand on my shoulder, "You have to keep reading your book. There is no guarantee it will work. Not only that, but when reach the other side of the wall we will still be in the underworld. Im sure you know your way around well enough to make it to the surface. But if you return the surface when you are supposed to be dead Thanatos will find you and bring you back. You must use the balance to secure safe passage for Percy and yourself."

He gave me a quizzical look, "What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" I shook my head and returned to my lunch, "It's going to take me a long time to find Silena. I would never ask you to wait for me. I'll work faster if I'm by myself." His eyes that were previously so happy, now looked like they were about to cry. "Yeah I've been in the Asphodel meadows before. Lots of people wandering around. I tried to find my sister in there once, but instead I found Hazel. I don't think you know her, but she's really sweet." He looked up at me with those teary eyes, "If you see someone named Bianca... tell her I said Hi."

He stood up with his book and his staff and made a quick exit. I could only assume he was off to tell Percy about the news. My heart sunk as I watched him go. I had given this by so much hope. When in reality the chances were that if anyone survived this it would be Percy, and even then it would be cutting it pretty close.


	52. Chapter 52 Percy

I sat there with my feet in the water. I hadn't left the beach at tall in the past couple days or the past couple weeks really. It had been a month since Leo and Jason left without us. I could feel my greasy hair start to stick to my forehead. I took a look at my skin and was shocked to see that i was a brownish color, no doubt a mix of sun, sweat, and dirt. I hadn't exactly made hygiene a priority lately. In all honesty I didn't care about anything. There is an impenetrable barrier between the only thing I cared about and me right now. It was another nice day today, not that the weather was ever bad here in "paradise". Ironic how this place is supposed to be paradise for heroes, yet it's my personal hell. I stared out across the horizon. The sun was starting to set over the giant wall. I'm sure the wall was there to keep out of the undesirables from the VIP section of the underworld.

I looked at my reflection in the water, and I almost didn't recognize myself. I actually had some stubble growing in. I rubbed my hand over my cheek in absent thought. I briefly wondered what Annabeth would think about my new beard, before I banished the thought all together. I'm never gong to see her again, the less I think about my wife and kids the better off I'll be. The only problem is I'm almost constantly thinking about them, even when I don't realize it.I dug my toes into the sand and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of the waves and feel the dulling warmth of the sun, and I could almost pretend I was in Long Island. I thought of my home there, Long Island Elysium and almost chuckled. I traded New Elysium for the original, not a fair trade if you ask me. I thought back to when Annabeth were in Tartarus. Yes it was torturous, always on the verge of death, but we were together. Now here I am where the sun always shines and the water is always just right and I've never been more miserable.

The sun dipped below the wall, casting a shadow over the beach. I let out a sigh as I headed back towards my little hut. It wasn't much, it was one small room with a sleeping bag. I didn't need anything else. I sat down on top of my sleeping bag and leaned against the wall. This time of day was the worst. This was usually the time I would be rocking the twins and reading them a book. Christmas should be coming up soon on the surface. I was planning on giving Noah the kraken that Calypso shrunk. I had been training it on the side to be a good pet, it had become quite loyal. As for Gracie I had a young Pegasus. It wasn't big enough to be ridden but it'll grow along with her. Lastly there was Annabeth... I had planned to give her a brand new laptop. I had some strings pulled up in Olympus and its almost identical to the one she lost in Tartarus.

I put my head in my hands, my world had been turned upside down and it was hard to catch my balance. I heard someone knock on the door. I didn't want to see anyone. I had a feeling it was Nico and I wasn't in the mood for another lecture on how I should be positive. Honestly he was one of the most depressing people I've ever met, now all the sudden he's a little ray of sunshine and I'm the mopey one. The visitor knocked again. I grunted and stood up.

I swung the loose door open so hard it flew off the hinges, "What! What do you want?" My suspicions were confirmed as Nico took a cautious step back. He glared at me, it was obvious he wasn't happy with my new habit of introversive anger.

"I just thought you might want to know that Beckendorf and I are leaving. If you want to come we have room for you in the submarine." And with that he walked away. I nearly tripped trying to run after him. What was he talking about?

"Nico! Nico! Wait! What are you talking about? What submarine? What do you mean by leaving? Are we going home?" He just kept walking in the direction of the pier. I caught up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I turned him around to look me at me. "Nico, you better answer me right now! What is going on? And gods so help me if you walk away again I have no problem putting you in a headlock."

His grimace slowly turned into a smile. "Beckendorf built the sub. We're going under the wall. We're going home."


	53. Chapter 53 Annabeth

Noah was sitting in my lap, his blonde hair so long now it was starting to curl at the ends. Gracie was fast asleep in her crib, her little chest moving up and down with every breath. My children... my little reminders that Percy ever lived. I couldn't look at them without being hit by a wave of memories. I love my kids, but I also love my husband. Noah looked up at me with those sea green eyes. A tear rolled down my cheek and off the tip of my nose. The look of concern on his face was almost a carbon copy of his fathers. It was so adorable, I gave a little laugh and hugged him tight to me. They are my little pieces of Percy and I will love them and protect them until the day I die.

It's almost christmas now. It's been months since Percy and Nico went missing. According to what Leo and Jason told me they were in Elysium. If Percy was going to be dead I'm happy he is at least in heroes paradise. I almost laugh at the irony. Here I am in new Elysium while Percy is in the real deal. Every night before I go to sleep I say a prayer to all the gods to bring him back to me. The bed felt cold and empty without him. Sometimes I hug a pillow and pretend that its him. Everyone at camp says he is dead. No one's ever said it to my face, but they all think. At first I was in hysterics. I refused to accept the fact that he was gone. But he is... Leo said they only had a few days left before they dies and Elysium killed them. The day I announced his death, the day we burned his shroud, I cried all day. I had never cried so hard in my entire life. Before Percy I would have said I was an independent person. I would have said that I was complete on my own. But now that he's gone I know that was never true. I feel his absence everywhere. I am only half a person without him. I am... empty.

I put on a brave face for my friends. Even manage a smile or two with my kids. The day Jason and Piper got married was particularly hard. It was small, tiny even. If you weren't on the Argo II then you weren't at the wedding. Well Thalia and Luke were there. Thalia is still sick...very sick. But she seems to be improving. They came home from their honeymoon last week and every second they aren't with each other they are with me. Offering to babysit, asking if I want to hang out, cooking meals. It's really a sweet thought, but they don't realize that right now... I rather not watch their newly married love bird romance.

No one has told Sally yet... No one knows exactly what to say. 'Sorry Sally, your only son died. He wasn't supped to, he just had some bad luck and got stuck in paradise...' I have been receiving gifts from her in the mail for the last few days. Gifts for the twins, gifts for me... gifts for Percy. I didn't know what to do with them so I just put them in the closet under the stairs. I hadn't gotten him anything. As much as I would love to buy him a present in the hope that on Christmas morning I would wake up drinking hot chocolate and nectar like nothing ever happened, I knew that would never happen.

I feel like a failure. I have failed him. I only waited a month and a half before I accepted that he was gone. I looked and looked for a way to bring him back... and failed. The only way I will ever see him again will be when I die and hopefully get into Elysium. If it weren't for the twins I may be desperate enough to try that right now. Sure I had a life worth living. Im not stupid I understand that I have the capability of moving on and making something of my life. The only problem is that I don't want to. A life without Percy is a world I don't want to live in.

Noah is now pulling on my pigtail. He's trying to regain my attention. How long had I been sitting here? An hour, two, three? I rocked him back and forth and even hummed one of his favorite songs. I never read to them anymore. That was always Percy's thing. He used to love to read in all the silly voices. I ran my fingers through his hair, it really was getting long. Jason had offered to cut it, but I didn't want my 10 month old to have a standard roman military haircut. I would have to get to it sometime.

Noah's eyes slowly slid closed. I rocked him for a few more minutes before standing up and walking over to his enchanted the crib. The crib Percy's father made. Percy is everywhere in this camp. If I have any hope of escaping his memory I would have to leave. But to leave would be to put my children in danger of the real world. A world full of monsters. I thought about Noah and how one day he'll go on his first quest one day, and how hard it's going to be to let him go. And Gracie... she will one day discover boys and I will have to hold myself back from chaperoning her dates. My heart ached. Percy will never be there for those days.

I looked down to Noah, now sound asleep breathing in synchronization with his sister. A little drop of drool now falling from his mouth. I sighed as I wiped it away. "Just like your father."


	54. Chapter 54 Nico

Percy wouldn't stop tapping his foot. We had been in the submarine for about twenty minutes now, slowly making our way to the wall. I could tell he was anxious, but he's the son of Poseidon, he really shouldn't be this uncomfortable. I put my hand on his shoulder but it did no good, he just ended up standing up and pacing back and forth. Beckendorf moaned, "Jackson please! Can you just chill out? Just sit down and enjoy the ride."

Percy nodded but didn't say anything. He took a seat next to me and leaned back pulling his hood over his head. It lasted all of three minutes before his freaking leg started to bounce up and down again. I understand that as a demigod he's restless, but this is a little ridiculous. "Percy please calm down, I swear your anxiety is causing currents outside the sub." I looked out the window and pointed, "You see all of the animals are following us. They sense your distress. Please just chill." Again he just nodded without saying anything. I sighed, "Percy what is it? What has you so wound up?"

This got his attention. His leg stopped bouncing and his eyes snapped to mine. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going home... I'm going to back to my family. To my wife, my kids, my mom, my... everything. I thought all of that was over for me! But I'm going back man! I'm going back!" Beckendorf cleared his throat.

"Percy? Nico did fill you in on what we're doing right? He told you the odds?" Percy narrowed his eyes at me. "No. No he didn't. All I know is we are currently in a submarine that is on it way under the wall. Is there some key information that I don't know?"

Beckendorf looked at me and nodded. He was going to make me do it, yay... "Well Percy the thing is... this mission is extremely risky. The chance of surviving is low. The wall goes very deep and the pressure is going to be really heavy. You might be the only one who makes it to the other side." I watched as his eyes dropped to the floor. "But before you start getting any stupid ideas, you must know that you need me once we get to the other side. I am the one who is going to lead you through the underworld, and I'm the one who is going to use the balance to insure that we return to land of the living alive, rather than escaped dead people."

Percy's eyes returned to mine, but this time they looked hurt. "Why would you say that? Do you think I plan on ditching you? We've been through so much together and you think I'd just throw up a deuces and leave you and Beckendorf to die? I thought you knew me better than that man? I may be desperate to get home, but I'm still me... and I would never put someone's life in danger for my own personal gain..."

I smiled, "Shit man, I wasn't accusing you of anything. I was just letting you know why I have no intention of dying. I want to get you home. You're not the only one who left someone behind remember? It's been a while sense I've seen Glen. Not only him but Hazel and the others." I didn't tell him that it was hard to say that he was the same person he was before. I watched him break into a million pieces. I watched him scatter to the wind rather than put himself back together. For a while he was a very different person. The shell looked like Percy, but whether or not the inside was him... that was a different question. He seemed better now, more than better, I actually caught him smiling a few minutes ago.

My ears started to pop as the sub took a steep dive ganging speed. Percy looked at Beckendorf, "Hey man I think you're going a bit to fast, you might want to slow it down. We'll have a better chance if we let our bodies adjust." Beckendorf just shook his head, "I can't. I miscalculated. I didn't estimate how much fuel this thing would take. We're almost on empty. I'm trying to get as far as possible before we run out. At which point we will more than likely sink."

He turned pale, "But if we don't make it to the bottom of the wall what does that mean? Will we have to swim?" Beckendorf didn't say anything. Percy stood up, "We can't swim man! If we leave the sub we could be crushed. And even if we aren't, how do you expect to swim that far? The exertion would be painful not to mention the lack of oxygen."

Beckendorf whipped his head around, "Well thats what you're here for right? You can help us! You don't even need to breathe under water! You can make oxygen bubbles, I know you can because I know you've done it with Annaabet! You're the son of the sea god for hades sake, you're trying to tell me you don't think you could help us?"

Percy's eyes danced with anger, "Is this the only reason I'm here? To help you get out? Beckendorf closed his eyes, "Percy... I've been separated from Silena for YEARS! You think it's been hard being away from Annabeth for a couple months? At least you know she's alive and happy. Silena is rotting away somewhere with millions of other who wander around the asphodel meadows. She is so close, but I can't touch her. It's maddening! It has broken me apart ever day since the day I died!"

I sucked in a breath. I felt used all of the sudden. Beckedorf was only nice to me so Percy would come with us. He needed Percy to get out. But this didn't make sense. Everything I had heard about Beckendorf was good stuff. He wasn't bad, he was friends with Percy. I guess love really was that powerful. My thought were interrupted by a loud alarm and flashing lights. "I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that's not a good thing?" Beckendrof stood up and left the control center, "It's time to move."


	55. Chapter 55 Percy

Red light flooded the tiny sub as the alarms wailed louder and louder. I reached for Nico and pulled him to me. If it was the last thing I did I would get the two of us home. We are so close now, I know I can do it. I pulled him to me and whispered in his ear, "Whatever you do stay close to me."

Beckendorf was rifling around in some trunk in the back of the sub. HIs back to me, now was my chance to take him out... but did I really want to take it. Suddenly I saw a young boy in the forges of camp half blood. I saw him by my side on that boat, I remember the agony his death brought upon our camp. He's been maddened by love, haven't I been in his shoes before? The only difference being I would never leave him here to an eternity of loneliness. If he didn't need me to make it out he would have left without me, he would have left years ago.

I was going to let this go because it didn't matter how I was getting home, the fact remained that I was going home and I did owe him for that. So for now we are on the same team. Beckendorf finally found what he was looking for and ran back to me and Nico. He stretched his hand out to us to reveal three small pills. "These pills will slow our heart rate down just slightly. It will decrease our need for oxygen. Im hoping it will give us enough time to make it to the other side." The wailing sirens kept growing louder, almost as if they were yelling for us to get out already.

I took mine and handed the other to Nico, he looked a bit pale, well paler than usual. I felt bad, he must be remembering all that time that he had survived on nothing but those pomegranate seeds. I gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze as he took the pill in his hand. We all walked to the door of the sub. Beckendorf swallowed his pill and Nico and I followed his example. He looked to us as he put his hand on the door. I took a deep breath, possibly my last. I really hoped I could do this... what am I thinking Im Percy fucking Jackson... I WILL get home to my family. I have defeated Kronos, I have defeated Tartarus, I have defeated Gaea! I can definitely freaking swim! If theres anything I can do its freaking swim! I nodded to him and he slammed his hand on the big red button that said do not touch and the door flew open.

We were ripped from the sub and flung in all different directions. After I summersaulted for a bit I looked around for Nico. He was doggy paddling towards me. I made a mental note to teach him how to properly swim as soon as we made it back to camp. I threw out a little bubble of air that he met with gasping breaths. "Took the breath right out of me. Thought I was going to drown. Where is Beckendorf?"

"Here. Full of water, but I'm here." He was just a few feet above me. As they got closer to me the smaller I made the bubble, hopefully I could conserve some air.

"Alright I can't exactly see that well. but it looks like the bottom of the wall is only about two or three hundred yards dow n. But then after that there is about a mile swim up. I need to warn you now. The worst thing you can do right now is panic. Panicking will use up your air supply along with make you sink. Just keep calm okay." They nodded in agreement before I plunged into the deep. It was maddening how slow I had to swim for Nico to keep up so eventually I tore off my shirt and ripped it apart into a makeshift rope. I tied one end around my waist and the other around his. I could see his slight blush, but right now was not the time for talking. I pushed on, the closer we got the less I could see, the bottom was incredibly dark.

I hadn't exactly been doing any cardio the last couple months, so while it felt more than great to be back in the water again, I couldn't help but notice was I was in awful shape. I was happy for the camouflage of darkness, that way the others couldn't see my heaving chest. Eventually my feet hit solid ground. At the bottom of the wall there were several holes to allow water the pass between the two sides. It was sonly big enough for one of us t fit at a time, I turned to the others. "Nico, you go first, then me, then Beckendorf."

Beckendorf sighed, "I had no idea swimming was so hard. My arms ache. I feel like a.. well a jellyfish." I did my best to hide my smile. I may be out of shape but at least I wasn't sore... yet. Nico squeezed his was through the hole. I did my best to keep him in the bubble. If he got out of my little bubble of protection he would immediately be crushed by the pressure. It was very nerve wracking to have that much responsibility. I followed him slowly,the wall was really thick, several yards. I could hear Beckendorf behind me slowly inching his way through. Moments later I came out to the other side. At this point my lungs burned from exertion, almost as if the oxygen they were using was mine. I started to feel dizzy and numb. "We need to get to the surface as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer I can do this!"

We started our accent up to our freedom. This last stretch was going to be the hardest, and the most imperative. If I could just get them up to a safe distance I would start letting them swim on their own for a bit. I would allow them intervals of air, followed by them holding their breath. I needed a break before I passed out. I could feel my energy draining from me fast. My vision was starting to blur. I needed to get just a little bit further before I pushed them out on their own.

After about 30 minutes I would say we were probably about three hundred feet from the surface. Only a hundred more feet and it would be somewhat safe to let them go. I could tell I was getting weak when Nico's doggy paddle was almost going as fast as I was. The rope was now irrelevant so I cut it off. I only had a few minutes left before I blacked out. The only warning I could manage was "Hold your breath."

With that the bubble retracted like a rubber band that had been stretched too far. It stung when it came back to me. With one last push I sent a huge current to sky rocket them to the top. I could see their legs dangling as they sucked in their first gasp of fresh underworld air. My vision was blacking out around the edges. How ironic I'm the son of a sea god, yet here I am... dying in the water...


	56. Chapter 56 Piper

Today was the day. Not only is it Christmas eve but I was getting married to my prince charming. As demigods it was smart to have a family early. You never know what day might be your last. It was going to be an exciting day, the only downside was going to be the fact Annabeth refused to come. The twins were in the wedding as the flower girl and ring bearer but Annabeth had flat out declined the invitation to be my maid of honor. I'm not going to lie, it really stung. I needed her today and I couldn't help but feel like she was being selfish. But then when I took a step back and looked at it form her side I understood. Percy and her were only married for a very short time before they he left for his mission. He's been gone for months now and if what Leo says is true, then he's been claimed by Elysium by now. I sighed as I put the finishing touches on my makeup. I rarely ever wore the stuff, but being a daughter of Aphrodite had some perks.

We were getting married on the big house front porch. No one knew it was even happening except a select few. Our goal was to get married before anyone could notice what we were doing. I peaked out the cabin door. Most of the people were at their classes and training exercises for the day. I scurried down the path to the big house. There stood my man with a huge grin plastered across his face. I don't think I will ever get used to bright smile. He always looked so happy to see me. I had practically glued myself to him when he returned from the underworld. I thought he would have become annoyed with me but he only smiled and kissed my forehead, or held my hand. He is the love of my life. He is my future all I have to do is walk a couple more steps and he's mine.

He held his hand out to me as I approached. I took it and stepped up to the makeshift altar. I turned to hand my flowers to Hazel, but she wasn't there. Annabeth was there instead. A tear slid down my cheek as I turned and hugged her, "Thank you so much. I know how hard this must be, but it means so much to me that you're here."

She brushed the tear from my cheek, "I would be stupid to miss this. How would that look, daughter of Athena making dumb decisions?" She smiled and took my flowers and turned me around to face Jason. Behind him stood Leo and Frank. The only other people in attendance were Luke and Thalia. Thalia looked very healthy today. Stronger then she had been in weeks. Maybe it was a good sign.

Chiron said a few words, I couldn't really hear them over the pounding of my heart. We exchanged the rings and then the only words I could really remember from the whole ceremony, "You may kiss the bride." Jason naturally blushed at public display of affection. But I didn't hold back. He's mine now. All mine. Im aware at how crazy that might sound, like some crazed villainess who's finally caught her prey. But honestly I'm just so excited that we are now one. I am now Piper Grace. Tonight I can go back to the same bed with him… well legally this time… and then do it again tomorrow, and the day after that.

Everyone cheered as we made out way to Cabin 1. We couldn't live here forever, we would have to move to new Elysium soon. Especially if we were going to have kids. As soon as neared the door he swooped me up. He didn't just walk through the doorway he flew. I mean he literally flew through it, he was so eager.

Before I knew it his shirt was off. His eyes were on fire as passion ran through his veins. The heat was contagious, just looking at him made me want to kiss him until my lips fell off. He slowly walked over to me. How he had that kind of self control right now I don't know. He caressed my cheek, his fingers wandering down my neck, my shoulder until they found their way to the strap of my dress. He pushed the strap off, followed by the next. Then he walked around kissed my neck from behind as he unzipped my dress. This was it, I was ready.

My dress fell around my ankles and I heard him suck in a breath. I turned to face him, I grabbed him by the belt and pulled him to the bed. I kept backing up until I could feel the bed pushing into my calves. He picked me up and laid me down gently before stepping out of his pants and joining me.

We spent the whole night expressing our love in the most intense way possible. When it was all over I was lying with my head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me. He whispered in my ear, "I know the chances of you getting pregnant after tonight are kinda high. So if I may make one request, its that if it's a boy, we name it Storm. Storm Leonidas Grace."

I picked my head up and looked at him, "Are you hoping I get pregnant?"

He smiled, "Were married now, all I hope is that we get to have a happy and healthy family. Whenever that may be."

I kissed his cheek and snuggled my head back on to his chest, "Why Storm? I get Leonidas, its some clever way of naming him after Leo but why Storm?"

He chest softly hummed with laughter, "It's something Percy said a while back. It kind of grew on me. Besides, you so lovely named me baby thunder so I figured you could have a real baby thunder."

I giggled, "And what if it's a girl?"

He brushed his hand through my hair, "Well if she anything like her mother she'll be beautiful, likely to break many hearts. So why not name her Lucy. Luculenus means beautiful in Latin. I think it fits quite nicely."

I hopped on top of him, "All this baby talk, has gotten me in the mood for making babies."

He grinned, "Jason Grace, baby maker extraordinaire at your service my lady."


	57. Chapter 57 Annabeth

It's Christmas morning. I can hear the twins wailing in their room. I rolled over in my big empty bed and to look at the alarm clock. The numbers were blurry at first, but as my eyes adjusted I read seven thirty. That was relatively late for the twins. They were usually awake by six and ready to eat. I moaned as I hugged a pillow to myself. Every morning it was the same thing. Wake up on his side of the bed. Have a good cry. Pull myself together. Go get the twins. They're so big now, almost one. Today was going to be hard but I had decided to but a brave face on for my babes, for my children. I heard someone squeal I think it was Noah. Then I heard another squeal louder this time. It was then that I realized, the noises weren't coming from their room. It was coming from downstairs. I rushed out of bed and made my way towards the stairs.

It wasn't unusual for someone like Piper or Frank to come and get the twins out of bed. But they always tell me first. My heart was slamming in my chest as I took the stairs two at a time. The kids were laughing now. They're fits of laughter stopped me in my tracks. I stopped right outside the library door. I strained my hearing to pick up the whispers coming from the other room. "Shhh… don't wake up mommy. Let mommy sleep."

I almost melted on the spot. I knew that voice. I heard that voice in my dreams every night. I threw myself around the corner. There he was. Sitting cross-legged under the Christmas tree. A child on each knee and Santa hat on his head. He looked up, "Hey babe. Guess what Santa brought you for Christmas."

Tears spilled from my eyes as I ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck and just held him. I didn't want to let go. I don't think I could. I thought he was dead. I thought he was never coming back. He's here now, he's actually here. He pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "Don't hide your face from me, It's been so long since I've seen it." He used his thumbs to brush the tears out of my eyes. "I missed you too Wise Girl. Every day. And I missed you my little munchkins."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "But how? How are you here? They told me you were dead." He opened his mouth to answer but I just pressed my fingers to his lips. "You know what it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're hear now." I smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time since he left. "It really is a Christmas miracle. I never thought I would see you again."

He kissed my forehead, "There's nothing in the world that can keep me away from my family." He slowly started to stand up handing me the twins. I tried to stand as well but he put his hand on my shoulder, "No stay here."

I don't care how long he's been gone he's not going to tell me what to do. He grinned, "I mean it stay there or you'll ruin the surprise."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What surprise?"

His eyes lit up like Christmas. Which was appropriate considering it is Christmas. "What kind of husband and father would I be if I didn't provide my loved ones with presents." He turned on his heels and disappeared into another room. The second he left my sight I began to panic. Was I going crazy was he really here? What if this is all in my imagination.

When he returned all doubt vanished from my mind. Never in a million years would I have imagined the presents he brought. In one hand he held a tank filled with water, it had some kind of animal in it but not one that I knew of. Leave it to Percy to find a new aquatic animal. He had a leash in the other which was tied around the neck of a baby Pegasus. Lastly he had what looked like a laptop bag strung around his neck.

He presented the presents with Glee. The first was to Noah, a kraken, no _the_ kraken shrunk down to a little size. Apparently it would grow a little but not by much. The second was to Gracie, a Pegasus for her to ride some day. The last was to me. He handed me the bag and I accepted it with a huge smile. "Thanks for the laptop case seaweed brain, but I don't have a laptop anymore."

His eyebrows shot up, "Oh don't you now. I was fairly certain you had one." He winked at me and my heart burst into butterflies. I slowly unzipped the case and inside was a laptop. It looked just like the one I had lost in Tartarus.

"But how did you?" I stammered in my amazement.

He walked across and sat down next to me, "It's all about who you know." Then he kissed me. "And this is my Christmas present to me." He kissed me again and oh how I missed this. His lips against mine. I love this boy with all of my heart and now that he's home I can finally feel it beat again.


	58. Chapter 58

It's been fifteen years since Percy did the impossible and returned from the dead. Since then life as been a crazy rollercoaster of ups and downs. But what else would you expect from this gang of demigod hooligans. They have all had their share of near life experiences, ranging from deadly quests to pregnancies to that one time Leo told Calypso to stop acting like a crazy women.

Since the last time you saw the gang a lot has changed. Elysium has grown tremendously to hold all the new families. It seemed Percy and Annabeth started a trend of getting married and having children. In fact they conceived yet another child on the night Percy returned. The twins are now sixteen and their youngest child Odys is now fifteen. Percy put off most life threatening quests… most… not all. You can take the demigod out of the danger but you cant take the danger out of the demigod. Annabeth now taught classes in Elysiums new school while Percy took over as head counselor and enjoyed his days teaching sword fighting. He may be in his thirties but he's still a bad ass and no one can deny it, as much as Noah begs him to stop referring to himself as the sass master. Noah seems to be amazing at his water skills, his parents find it hard to get him away from t water and his pet kraken that he ended up naming Neptune after his roman grandfather. He didn't do great in school, but his sister kicked ass. She was already wise beyond her years, making her mother proud and her father nervous. He already had one genius female in the house. He was just banking on the fact that he had two sons to help him out. Gracie loved riding her Pegasus named Octavia and went through books like most people go through tissues. The youngest son Odys was named after Athena's favorite hero Odysseus. He liked books, he likes the water, but what he liked more than anything was earthquakes. He had discovered the little talent while throwing a tantrum at the age of seven. He stomped his foot and a small vibration had shot through the ground. It was hardly noticeable but it had awed him all the same.

Soon after Piper and Jason got married they had their first child Storm soon followed by their daughter Lucy and their son Brik. Jason worked alongside with Percy with sword fighting. He tended to teach technique while Percy taught passion and in his opinion recklessness. Piper worked in what she calls the muggle shop. She sells all the things that you find in the outside world that you ant find in camp halfblood or New Elysium. She sold everything from books and movies to cell phone chargers and soda. The store has become very popular and even selling blue food on occasion. Storm is fifteen and he already takes after Jason in his stubborn way to always follow the rules. He hasn't learned to fly yet but he's kicked up a few nasty winds. Piper always teases him saying he may be more Aphrodite than Zeus and he always blushes. Lucy is from head to toe an Aphrodite girl. She is beautiful and is already taking advantage of her ability to charm speak her way through most things. She's thirteen and already started crushing on boys at camp but Jason tries to pretend like he doesn't notice. The youngest Brik is constantly getting teased because he was seriously named after a brik that had hit his dad in the head a long time ago. He's twelve and spends a lot of time flying around for no other reason than Storm can't do it and it always makes him mad.

Frank and Hazel got married shortly after Piper and Jason. They were just ready to take things to the next level and Frank being the Gentleman he is, wanted to be married first. They now have three kids as well. Frank watches the woods during capture the flag to make sure no one gets hurt. He's always disguised as some kind of animal and loves watching the kids goof around when they think no ones watching. Hazel teaches at the school with Annabeth and always gets excited when she gets to talk about history. She always manipulates the mist to allow her students to actually see what life was like back then. Their oldest child is Gemma and she is fifteen. She inherited Franks power of changing into animals. She is a little shy but has strong convictions and is usually the voice of reason amongst her siblings. Their middle child is named Franklin and he's fourteen. He's takes after his mother and spends his time warping the mist. He's used it to get himself out of a lot of trouble, especially when he sneaks out to hang out with the gang. He seems to be the most relaxed in the family but he also can be a bit hot headed. The youngest child's name is Julia. She's only eleven. She hasn't really found any powers yet, but she loves to practice her archery, earning herself the nickname Katniss.

Leo and Calypso had their first child before they even got married but no one judged them. Calypso being a minor goddess didn't want to marry Leo if he was going to die and leave her behind. So they found a way to use her immortality to cure Thalia's illness. She is no longer immortal but she's okay with that. She spent several lifetimes alone. Spending just one more with the boy she loved was all she had ever dreamed of. They were married the next day. She worked in a clothing store in New Elysium making custom clothing for her customers. Leo works in his little hidden cave all day working on whatever takes his fancy. He's always bring home new gadgets that clutter up their basement. Their oldest child is Gia. She is a spitting image of her mother, except for her hair. It was a dark brown like her dads. She's fourteen and already known how to take a motor apart and put it back together. She loves to get her hands dirty earning her proud grins from her dad. Their youngest child's name is Caly and she is eleven and the youngest of the gangs children. If you ask her mom she'll say she was named after her. If you ask her dad he'll say its short for caliente because she was going to be a fire ball like her dad. It seemed she did have a knack for starting fires, but never on purpose. She did however love to sit and help her mom make clothes.

Luke and Thalia got married as soon as Thalia was better. Calypsos immortality didn't make her immortal, it just cured her of her disease. She spent her days supervising the perimeter, old habits die hard. Luke flits around and helps keep the peace. Usually diffusing fights between kids. He always smiles when he sees its one of the Stolls kids who has caused the trouble. Their oldest child is named Chase and he's fifteen. He loves flying around even though it makes his mom a nervous wreck. He's pretty good with a sword and idolizes his dad. Their middle child is named Alice and she is thirteen. She prefers her books to anything else, but comes out of her shell when pranks are mentioned. She is the mastermind behind most of her siblings pranks although she does well to be no where in sight when punishment is being given out. Their youngest is Tye and he is twelve. There has never been a more delinquent child at camp half blood. He loves pranks and is quite the kleptomaniac. His sarcasm is so strong he's almost a worthy opponent for Percy Jackson himself.

Glen and Nico broke up a few weeks after Nico returned from the underworld. Glen insisted it was just in his nature to break hearts, after all he is the son of Aphrodite. It took almost a year but Nico finally found love again the form of Will Solace. They dated a while before getting married as well. Nico spends his time working as a field paramedic, except he doesn't actually help heal anyone. He just shadow travels them to Will who is working in the camps infirmary. They adopted two demigod orphans that had been dropped off at camp half blood in the middle of the night. They were brother and sister and were claimed by Apollo only a few days later. So at least they took after one of their fathers. The oldest was named Penelope and she is fourteen. She loves healing and has a really pretty singing voice. She is very protective of her dads and younger brother. She hardly ever notices how protective they are of her as well. The younger boy's name is Aaron and he is thirteen. He enjoys archery and funny enough surfing. He tries to act all care free and relaxed but when it comes to his sister he watches her like a hawk to make sure she stays out of trouble.

So this is where the story of our favorite demi gods ends. But is it where the story of the children begins?


End file.
